


Harry Potter and The Children of Fortune (Holiday From Hell II)

by angelholme



Series: The Holiday From Hell Trilogy [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dead Rising, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A New Dawn, Crossover, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after the Willamette Disaster, Harry and Luna receive a request for help from some old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Frank West (et al) belong to Yutaka Haruki.
> 
> Chuck Greene (et al) belong to Keiji Inafune and Shinsaku Ohara.
> 
> Dawn Potter partly created by Joss Whedon.
> 
> Original Script & Dialog by SammyWrae. And while I can not claim ownership of the above copyrights (because I suspect it would be illegal or at least unethical), I do ask that if you wish to repost this script elsewhere, you do the story in its entirety, and leave all disclaimers and notes intact.
> 
> Any quotes from recognisable sources are also copyright to their original creators. But since that encompasses a great deal of dialog, I am not going to list them one by one.
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> This follows on from the "A New Dawn" trilogy and "Harry Potter and The Holiday From Hell".
> 
> It is suggested you read "Summer's Story (A New Dawn)" and "Holiday From Hell" first, or this will make less sense than you might hope.
> 
> It is the second part of the "Holiday From Hell" trilogy, although the third part takes place nine years before this story, and deals with the events that took place when Harry and friends visited Sunnydale over Christmas 1999. There are some references in this story, but nothing all that important.
> 
> And that's pretty much all I'm going to say.
> 
> (Except there are some places that the formatting is a bit screwed up, and I can't work out why, so apologies!)

**EXT - A STREET IN SAN FRANSISCO**

 _A young couple are walking along the street. The woman stops to tie her shoelace. As she bends down, a man - dressed from head to toe in black - walks up behind them and touches each of them on the shoulder, making them vanish_

xoxox

 **EXT - MERLIN'S REDOUBT, GODRIC'S HOLLOW**

 _Two children - a girl with red hair and green eyes and a boy with black hair and blue eyes - are playing the garden. The girl is flying a child's broomstick while the boy watches with a big smile on his face._

xoxox

 **EXT - A STREET IN NEW YORK**

 _Two women are sat in a coffee shop, eating breakfast. They are talking and smiling. A moment later, two shots ring out, and the two women collapse, dead._

xoxox

 **EXT - MERLIN'S REDOUBT, GODRIC'S HOLLOW**

 _Two men walk down the street towards the house. One is an older man with a tan and black hair, the other is a younger, bald black man. Both are wearing black suits, both with gun-shaped bulges under their left arms._

xoxox

 **EXT - LINCOLN PARK, MIAMI**

 _A young woman is sitting reading a newspaper. There is a flash of light and she disappears._

xoxox

 **EXT - MERLIN'S REDOUBT, GODRIC'S HOLLOW**

 _The two men arrive at the garden gate, and come to a halt. The children look round, and the boy walks over to them while the girl lowers the broomstick to the ground and walks up behind him._

ROBERT POTTER  
 _(friendly, smiling)_  
Hello

FRANK WEST  
Hello.

JANET POTTER  
Who are you?

FRANK WEST  
My name is Frank, and this is my friend Brad.

ROBERT POTTER  
What do you want?

FRANK WEST  
Are your parents in? We're old friends, and we just want to say hello.

  
 _Robert and Janet look up at them, then Janet turns and bounds away towards the house. Robert stays where he is._

BRAD GARRISON  
Can we come in?

ROBERT POTTER  
 _(shaking his head)_  
I'm not allowed to let people in without Mum or Dad.

  
 _Frank grins while Brad laughs_

BRAD GARRISON  
That sounds very wise Robert.

ROBERT POTTER  
 _(looking at him curiously)_  
How do you know my name?

  
 _Frank and Brad smile._

FRANK WEST  
 _(still smiling)_  
Like I said, Robert, we are old friends of your parents

  
xoxox

 **INT - THE RAGREN MALL, CASTLE ROCK**

 _An elderly man is walking through the mall, looking in the windows of the various shops. He rounds a corner, heading towards the public toilets, then stops, narrowing his eyes._

FLOYD SANDERS  
I know h....

  
 _Before he can finish, there is a flash of green light and Floyd falls down dead._

xoxox

 **INT - MERLIN'S REDOUBT, GODRIC'S HOLLOW**

 _Janet bounds in to the front room where her parents are reading. Her father has messy black hair and bright green eyes, while her mother has short dirty blond hair and large blue eyes. They both look up as she enters._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
Hey sweetie. What's up?

JANET POTTER  
There are two men at the gate. They say they are friends of yours - you and mum.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(curious)_  
Are they outside the wards?

JANET POTTER  
 _(nods)_  
Yes, mum.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
Did they say who they were?

JANET POTTER  
Yes _(she pauses, thinking)_ They said they were Frank West and Brad Garrison.

  
 _Luna and Harry exchange surprised looks_

LUNA POTTER  
Frank and Brad are here? Did they say what they wanted?

JANET POTTER  
They said they just wanted to say hello.

  
 _Luna and Harry exchange another glance_

HARRY POTTER  
Well - lets go and meet our old friends

  
xoxox

 **EXT - BATTING CAGES, WASHINGTON PARK, WASHINGTON DC**

 _Two men are using the pitching machines. They are both hitting away, chatting amiably while they do. A few moments later, a baseball swerves and hits the first guy on the leg. He vanishes. His friend stares in surprise, then gets hit by another ball and vanishes too._

xoxox

 **INT - VICTORIA TUBE STATION, LONDON**

 _Dawn Potter and Josh Manning are stood on the platform waiting for the train. They are both holding umbrellas and Josh is holding a map of the underground._

 _They are watching a movie screen on the far side of the tunnel, showing an advert for a holiday resort in America. With all their attention focused on the screen, they don't notice a man dressed head to toe in black walking up behind them._

 _A tube train pulls in at the station. Thirty seconds later, it pulls out, leaving a completely empty platform except for two umbrellas and a map of the underground._

xoxox

 **EXT - MERLIN'S REDOUBT, GODRIC'S HOLLOW**

 _Harry, Luna and Janet walk out to find Robert talking to Frank and Brad. The two men look up and smile as Harry and Luna walk across._

HARRY POTTER  
Frank, Brad. Long time.

FRANK WEST  
Ten years, more or less.

LUNA POTTER  
How've you been?

FRANK WEST  
I've been good, thank you. Work keeps me busy, of course.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
Of course.  
 _(she turns to Brad)_  
Brad - always a pleasure.

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(friendly smile)_  
Miss Lovegood.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(laughing)_  
Mr Garrison.  
 _(pauses, then smiles)_  
Would you two like to come in?

FRANK WEST  
 _(looking around)_  
Yes, please.  
 _(pauses)_  
There's something we need to talk about.

  
 _Harry and Luna look at him curiously, then Harry pulls his wand out and casts a small spell. The wards flash for a second._

HARRY POTTER  
You can come in now.

  
xoxox

 **INT - MERLIN'S REDOUBT, GODRIC'S HOLLOW**

 _Harry, Luna, Frank and Brad are sat in the front room._

HARRY POTTER  
So - what's up?

BRAD GARRISON  
We can't just come for a visit?

LUNA POTTER  
It's a long way from America, and you are both carrying pistols in shoulder holsters.

BRAD GARRISON  
I am a Federal Agent....

LUNA POTTER  
 _(cutting him off)_  
Who is in another country where you have no official standing.  
 _(glances at Frank)_  
And most of the journalists I know don't carry guns.

FRANK WEST  
 _(smiling)_  
I would have thought they mostly carried wands, Luna, but I take your point.  
 _(pauses)_  
In the past three days, six survivors have been found dead and another eight are missing.

  
 _Harry and Luna stare at him, shock dawning on their faces_

HARRY POTTER  
Fourteen Willamette survivors are missing or dead?

FRANK WEST  
 _(nods)_  
And since it is Willamette survivors that are being targeted, we thought we'd check on the six of you.

LUNA POTTER  
And?

  
 _Frank glances at Brad, who nods_

FRANK WEST  
Ron and Hermione are safe at home, but we couldn't locate Alex and Ginny.

LUNA POTTER  
Ginny and Xander are on a second honeymoon - they floo'd us yesterday from the resort they are staying at.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(sounding worried)_  
What about Dawn and Josh? They were having a holiday in London.

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(hesitantly)_  
We're fairly sure they've been kidnapped - from one of the underground stations.

  
 _Harry and Luna look at each other, then turn back to their guests_

HARRY POTTER  
Any ideas who has taken them? Where they might be?

BRAD GARRISON  
We don't know who, but The DHS and IWS have traced a number of the portkeys to the same place.

HARRY POTTER  
Where?

BRAD GARRISON  
A holiday resort in Nevada.

  
 _Luna sighs while Harry closes his eyes_

FRANK WEST  
What's wrong?

  
 _Luna glances at Harry, who nods resignedly._

LUNA POTTER  
This resort? Is it called Fortune City?  
 _(Frank and Brad nod in unison)_  
Want to take a guess where Xander and Ginny are?

  
 _There is a few moments of silence, then Luna stands up._

LUNA POTTER  
Brad - contact the DHS and get us clearance to America. Frank - can you write down everything you two know?  
 _(they both nod)_  
Good. Because we're going to find our friends, our family, and find whoever is doing this.

BRAD GARRISON  
And then?

LUNA POTTER  
Then my husband and I are going to _(she pauses for a second, then smiles a slightly scary smile)_ have a little chat with them


	2. Act 1 - What? Again?

**INT - CASHRAMIL, HELGA'S HOPE**

_Harry, Luna, Brad and Frank are talking to Ron and Hermione Weasley in The Weasley's front room. Hermione is in a wheelchair, a blanket covering the fact she is missing her right leg._

HERMIONE WEASLEY  
Of course they can stay here.

LUNA POTTER  
You'll strengthen the wards? If someone is coming after Willamette Survivors, they might come here next.

RON WEASLEY  
Consider it done.

  
_He glances at his wife, but before he can speak, Harry smiles._

HARRY POTTER  
I know it's asking a lot, but since we're going off to find the other four, could you stay here and make sure no one comes for the children?

  
_Ron grins while Hermione gives Harry a fond smile_

RON WEASLEY  
Consider it done - Robert and Janet will be fine.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiling thankfully)_  
Thank you - we were a tad concerned.

HERMIONE WEASLEY  
So - you're going to Fortune City?

FRANK WEST  
 _(nodding)_  
We've got a portkey to take us to DC, and another one to the resort.

HERMIONE WEASLEY  
 _(leans forward)_  
And once you're there?

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(smiling wolfishly)_  
As Miss Lovegood says - we find the people responsible, and make sure they understand the depth of their folly.

  
_Hermione smiles while Ron's grin matches Brad's_

HARRY POTTER  
And I am so sorry to cut and run, but we really have to be going.

HERMIONE WEASLEY  
Don't worry about it.

  
_Harry leans over and gives her a hug, then Luna does the same. They both hug Ron as well, then turn to Frank and Brad._

HARRY POTTER  
Well then - let's go.

  
xoxox

**INT - DHS OFFICE, WASHINGTON DC**

_An empty room with pale blue walls. There is a flash of pale light and Frank, Brad, Luna and Harry appear in the centre of the room._

FRANK WEST  
Bloody hell _(shakes his head)_ How do you wizards do that all the time?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
We don't. Generally use the floo, or brooms or apparition - neither of us like portkeys.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(sees Frank opening his mouth and interrupts)_  
But apparating two people across an ocean is pretty tiring and if we're going to be engaging in deeds of daring-do, we might need to keep our magical strength up.

  
_Frank nods, then looks at Brad_

FRANK WEST  
Can we take a minute before we use the next one?

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(smiles)_  
Five minutes. The bathroom is out the door to the right, if you need it.

  
_Harry and Frank both head for the door, while Luna turns to face Brad._

LUNA POTTER  
Where are we going to appear in Fortune City?

BRAD GARRISON  
The shelter.

  
_Luna stares at him, and he smiles_

BRAD GARRISON  
You have no idea what The Shelter is, do you?  
 _(Luna shakes her head)_  
How much do you know about the zombie problem in The States?

LUNA POTTER  
Not a lot - the magical news doesn't really report outside our own little world.

BRAD GARRISON  
Since the Willamette outbreak, there have been a number of other smaller outbreaks, and one or two major ones.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(raises her hand to her mouth)_  
Oh my god.

BRAD GARRISON  
It's not as bad as it sounds - the majority of outbreaks are small and The DHS dealt with them pretty well.

LUNA POTTER  
And the larger ones?

BRAD GARRISON  
The general strategy is to evacuate the survivors and let the military glass the site.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(nods)_  
Makes sense.

BRAD GARRISON  
And to make evacuating the survivors easier, the vast majority of public places have an evac shelter designed specifically for survivors to hide out in until the military arrive. _(smiles at the look on her face)_ And - before you ask - yes. It's based on our experience at Willamette.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
I'm glad we could be of use. _(pauses)_ So we'll be appearing in this shelter?

BRAD GARRISON  
Yes.

LUNA POTTER  
What about ISS violations?

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(smiles, and slips his hand in to his pocket)_  
There is a secure room in the shelter, and on the topic of the ISS...

  
_He hands her two, think leather wallets. She opens one, reads it and looks up in surprise_

BRAD GARRISON  
After Willamette, and your little adventure in Sunnydale, I persuaded my boss to put all eight of you on the reserve list.

LUNA POTTER  
Which means?

BRAD GARRISON  
Basically you are all DHS Agents, with all the rights and privileges that entails.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(slightly dryly)_  
You made us Hands Of Blue?

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(smiling)_  
I know you disapprove, but you can choose how you use the power, Miss Lovegood.

  
_Luna looks at him thoughtfully, then nods as Harry and Frank come back in._

HARRY POTTER  
Are you ready to go?

  
_Luna hands him his DHS badge. He looks at it, then up at Brad._

HARRY POTTER  
Both of us?

BRAD GARRISON  
Alex, Ginny, Josh and Dawn too. I also drafted Frank, since he is coming with us.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(pauses, looking thoughtful)_  
Cool.  
 _(looks over at his wife)_  
Ready to go?

LUNA POTTER  
Ready and waiting.

  
_Brad holds up a silver star, and Frank, Harry and Luna all reach out to take hold of it._

BRAD GARRISON  
Willamette

  
_All four vanish with a loud pop._

xoxox

**INT - SECURE ROOM, FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Luna, Frank, Harry and Brad appear in the nondescript room._

FRANK WEST  
Lets not do that again any time soon, okay?

  
_The others smile, then Brad walks over to the door, only to have it open inwards. He stops as a young lady with red hair stares at them in surprise._

STACEY FORSYTHE  
Who the hell are you?

  
xoxox

**INT - SECURITY ROOM, FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Frank, Harry, Luna and Brad are stood in one corner. Stacey Forsythe is sat in front of a bank of monitors. Behind her is an older, bearded man in a security jacket named RAY SULLIVAN. There is a sofa on the back wall, where a young girl with blonde pigtails and her father, dressed in motorcyle jacket and jeans, are sat - these are CHUCK and KATEY GREENE._

RAY SULLIVAN  
What is The DHS doing here?

BRAD GARRISON  
We aren't here because of the outbreak - we came here investigating a kidnapping of eight people and the murder of six others.

RAY SULLIVAN  
And that brought you here?

BRAD GARRISON  
Evidence suggests we'll find them here.

RAY SULLIVAN  
Evidence?

BRAD GARRISON  
I can't tell you while the investigation is on going. _(pauses)_ Sorry _(turns to Chuck)_ You didn't cause this?

CHUCK GREENE  
No!

BRAD GARRISON  
Any idea who might have?

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(sighs)_  
No. But someone is trying to set me up, and I intend to find out who it is.

STACEY FORSYTHE  
 _(looking at the monitors)_  
I might have an idea.  
 _(she points at the screen as everyone looks over)_ Rebecca Chang is in the hotel - it looks like she's in trouble.

LUNA POTTER  
Who's Rebecca Chang?

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(standing up)_  
She's the reporter who is trying to frame me. _(turns to Stacey)_ Can you keep an eye on.... _(Stacey nods)_ Thanks.

HARRY POTTER  
Are you going to find her?

CHUCK GREENE  
Damn right I am.

HARRY POTTER  
Luna and I will come with you.

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(staring at them in surprise)_  
Oh you will, will you?

FRANK WEST  
 _(smiling)_  
Oh trust me - I think you'll want their help.

  
xoxox

**INT - STEAM PIPE DISTRIBUTION VENUE, ROYAL FLUSH PLAZA**

_Chuck climbs out of a ventilation duct in to a maintenance room. A moment later, Harry and Luna climb out after him. They all look around, then Chuck turns back to face them._

CHUCK GREENE  
You two are really magical? Frank wasn't making a joke?

  
_Luna pulls out her wand, and levitates a nearby bucket in to the air, then lowers it again._

CHUCK GREENE  
Wow.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(she smiles)_  
Well said.

CHUCK GREENE  
And you were at Willamette?

HARRY POTTER  
Yeah - we were there.

CHUCK GREENE  
I read about that. Sounded bad.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(quietly)_  
You have no idea. _(pauses)_ So - Katey's infected?

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(sighs)_  
Yeah - we were in a diner in Yerrington when there was an outbreak in the town. Katey got bitten while we were fighting our way out.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(reaches out and touches his arm)_  
I'm sorry - we'll do what we can.

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(smiles)_  
Thanks. _(takes a deep breath)_ Okay - we should go find this Chang woman. _(grins)_ I can't look after my daughter if I'm in jail for terrorism and mass murder.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(laughs)_  
That is true. _(pulls out his wand)_ Come on then - lets see what this resort has to offer.

  
xoxox

**INT - ROYAL FLUSH PLAZA**

_Chuck, Luna and Harry come through a door marked "maintenance" into a large spacious area. There are shops lining the walls, and a large circular coffee bar in the middle of the area. The plaza is also full of zombies, wandering around._

_Chuck closes the door behind them, then turns as a scream echoes through the plaza. They turn to see a young black woman running towards the coffee bar, carrying a plastic chair and occasionally poking it at zombies._

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(watching the woman smacking zombies with a chair)_  
You know how I said we should find this Chang woman?

LUNA POTTER  
You think we should help the nice lady with the chair first?

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(grins)_  
It did cross my mind, yes.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(returns his grin)_  
Okay.

  
_They turn and cross to the coffee bar, and while Harry and Luna take up defensive positions, Chuck walks over to the woman hiding behind the counter._

CHUCK GREENE  
Are you okay?

LASHAWNDRA DAWKINS  
Do I look like I'm okay? What kind of dumb-ass question is that?

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(blushes)_  
Sorry. There's a place where you can be safe, and wait for the military to come and get us, if you want.

LASHAWNDRA DAWKINS  
I have to find my husband first - even if he did run off and leave me, the rat bastard.

CHUCK GREENE  
Any idea where he might be?

  
_There is a loud scream from a shop in the corner of the plaza. He turns, then looks at Harry._

CHUCK GREENE  
Harry? Could you.....

HARRY POTTER  
 _(nods)_  
No worries. _(turns to Luna)_ Watch my back?

LUNA POTTER  
Always.

  
_Harry gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, then, with a wave of his wand, blasts a path between the coffee bar and the clothes shop. He runs through the space, and skids to a halt by one of the changing rooms._

HARRY POTTER  
You can come out - it's safe.

  
_The door to the changing rooms opens a tad, and a young black man pokes his head out._

GORDON DAWKINS  
Are they gone?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(shakes his head)_  
No, but we can protect you.

GORDON DAWKINS  
I need to find my wife. I.... I ran away and left her.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(holding his hand level with his eyes)_  
Pretty woman? About yay high? Very loud voice when she's cross?

GORDON DAWKINS  
 _(smiles)_  
You found her?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grins)_  
Oh yes. She's with two friends of mine, just across yonder.

GORDON DAWKINS  
 _(slightly nervous)_  
Is she mad?

HARRY POTTER  
She'll be happy to see you're alive _(pauses, then smirks)_ If only so she can kill you herself.

  
_Gordon rolls his eyes, then the two of them make their way back across to where Luna, Chuck and LaShawndra are fighting off zombies._

LASHAWNDRA DAWKINS  
Baby!

  
_She runs over and pulls Gordon in to a hug. Harry, Luna and Chuck watch for a moment, then Chuck clears his throat._

CHUCK GREENE  
This is all pretty sweet, but we should get going. Don't know if you've noticed, but this isn't the safest place.

GORDON DAWKINS  
We're we going?

HARRY POTTER  
The three of us have to go to the hotel, but if you'd like to go just over there.....

  
_(he points to the maintenance door, but LaShawndra shakes her head)_

LASHAWNDRA DAWKINS  
We'll come with you.

GORDON DAWKINS  
You might need our help.

  
_Chuck raises his eyebrow curiously, then shrugs._

LUNA POTTER  
Do you have any weapons?

GORDON DAWKINS  
No

LUNA POTTER  
 _(looks around, then smiles)_  
Give me a second?

  
_Harry nods, and Luna turns and bounds off down the plaza, sweeping zombies out of her way as she goes._

_A minute or so later, she comes back, carrying two axes, two spears, a sword, a bow and a quiver of arrows._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(grinning widely)_  
This place is amazing! We should really come back here when we are not likely to be eaten!

  
_Harry laughs, then takes one of the axes._

LUNA POTTER  
So - who wants what?

  
xoxox

**EXT - PLATINUM STRIP**

_Chuck, Harry, Luna, Gordon and LaShawndra walk out of Royal Flush Plaza. Chuck is holding one of the axes. Harry is still holding the other. Gordon and LaShawndra are holding the spears, while Luna is carrying the sword and has the bow and quiver strapped to her back._

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(pointing)_  
The hotel is over there. We can get in through the main doors - the woman I'm looking for is in the main lobby.

HARRY POTTER  
Gordon, LaShawndra - stay between Luna and me

GORDON DAWKINS  
 _(raising an eyebrow curiously)_  
You can fight?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
We have some experience at this.

  
xoxox

**INT - SECURITY ROOM, SHELTER**

_Stacey is watching the monitors. She glances to the one on the left, then leans forward, looking intently at the screen._

STACEY FORSYTHE  
Mr West?

  
_Frank, who has been playing snap with Katey, stands and walks up behind her._

FRANK WEST  
Call me Frank.

STACEY FORSYTHE  
 _(smiles and nods)_  
Frank - I noticed something in Palisades.

FRANK WEST  
Palisades?

STACEY FORSYTHE  
The other main shopping area - on the other side of the Silver Strip. There are around twenty or thirty shops, and this _(points at the screen)_ is one of them.

  
_Frank leans forward, peering at the screen._

FRANK WEST  
Where are Luna and Harry?

STACEY FORSYTHE  
Still with Chuck _(pauses)_ Where's Agent Garrison?

FRANK WEST  
 _(looks around, then leans forward to whisper in her ear)_  
He's out looking for our friends.  
 _(standing up straight, talking in a normal voice)_  
Helping with the evacuation.  
 _(Stacey nods in understanding)_  
Guess it's up to me then.

STACEY FORSYTHE  
Do you need directions?

  
_Frank shakes his head, then pulls the gun out of his jacket._

FRANK WEST  
If the others come back - let them know where I've gone.

STACEY FORSYTHE  
Will do.

  
_Frank gives her a final nod, then turns and walks out of the security room._

xoxox

**EXT - PLATINUM STRIP**

_Chuck, Harry, Luna, LaShawndra and Gordon are making their way across The Strip towards The Fortune City Hotel, smacking/banishing zombies as they go._

_While they are crossing, they hear a number of shotgun blasts._

CHUCK GREENE  
I suppose we should go see if they need help?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(Looking thoughtful)_  
How about you go find this reporter lady, and the four of us will have a look for whoever owns the gun?

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(Looks doubtful)_  
Are you sure? You don't think we should stick together?

HARRY POTTER  
You need to clear your name, preferably before the military arrive and shoot you.

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(smiling)_  
That would be annoying.

LUNA POTTER  
We'll take everyone back to The Shelter, and catch up with you later, if we get the chance.

  
_Chuck nods, then turns and continues towards The Hotel. Harry turns to the other two._

HARRY POTTER  
If you want to follow him.....

LASHAWNDRA DAWKINS  
 _(interrupting him, shaking her head)_  
Uh-uh. We're sticking with you two.

  
_Gordon nods in agreement._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
Okay then - lets go

  
_They turn and head off up The Strip in the direction of the gunfire._

xoxox

**INT - SECURITY ROOM, SHELTER**

_Brad walks in to the security room, and sits down next to Stacey._

STACEY FORSYTHE  
 _(very quietly)_  
Frank told me what you were doing. Any luck?

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(equally quietly)_  
No _(sighs)_ But I've only had a chance to look through some of the shops, so you never know.

STACEY FORSYTHE  
 _(quietly)_  
Everyone else is out looking for survivors. If you find any can you let us know?

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(nodding)_  
Of course. _(he stands up and raises his voice)_ I'll be around if you need me.

STACEY FORSYTHE  
 _(smiling)_  
Keep in touch.

  
_Brad nods again, then, with a brief wave at Katey, turns and walks out of the security room._

xoxox

**EXT - PLATINUM STRIP**

_Harry, Luna, LaShawndra and Gordon walk up to the "Dining At Davey's" diner, and find CHAD ELCHART surrounded by zombies._

HARRY POTTER  
LUNA POTTER  
 _(shouting loudly)_  
DEPULSO!

  
_The zombies surrounding Chad are all banished backwards. Chad stares, then turns to face the new arrivals._

CHAD ELCHART  
What the hell was that?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
Magic.

CHAD ELCHART  
 _(frowning)_  
Magic isn't real.

  
_Luna turns and sends a bolt of fire shooting down The Strip, torching a number of zombies. A second later, she follows it up with a blast of water._

_When the fires are out, she turns back to Chad with a slight grin on her face._

LUNA POTTER  
We can take you somewhere safe, or we can leave you to make your own way. Which is it to be?

  
_Chad looks at her thoughtfully_

CHAD ELCHART  
My wife's missing - she was in the bathroom when the siren went, and we got separated. Can you help me find her?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(nodding, raising his wand)_  
What's her name?

CHAD ELCHART  
Doris.

HARRY POTTER  
Point me, Doris.

  
_His wand spins round a few times, then stops, pointing towards the arena._

HARRY POTTER  
Videum Legilem  
 _(he closes his eyes, then smiles and opens them again)_  
She's stood on top of a gift booth near the arena. The area is flooded with zombies, but she's alive, and safe.  
 _(he pauses)_  
If the three of you can keep the area clear of zombies, Lu and I can try something.

  
_The other three nod, then Luna turns to Chad._

LUNA POTTER  
Mr...

CHAD ELCHART  
 _(smiling)_  
Call me Chad.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(returning the smile)_  
Chad - I can cast a spell on your gun, if you'll let me.

  
_Chad holds it out, but Luna shakes her head._

CHAD ELCHART  
What's wrong?

HARRY POTTER  
My wife is not a fan of guns - something to do with her magic. They tend to burn her if she holds them.  
 _(he smiles)_  
If you just hold it out, it should be fine.

  
_Chad nods, and holds the gun level. Luna waves her wand over it and mutters to herself. A moment later, she looks up with a smile._

LUNA POTTER  
Okay - I'm done.

CHAD ELCHART  
 _(looking at the gun curiously)_  
What....

LUNA POTTER  
It won't run out of ammunition any more - you'll never need to reload it.

CHAD ELCHART  
 _(looking at her incredulously)_  
How?

GORDON DAWKINS  
 _(raises his hand, grinning)_  
I know.  
 _(they all turn to face him)_  
Magic!

  
xoxox

**EXT - ARENA, PLATINUM STRIP**

_DORIS ELCHART is shooting at zombies with a pistol. She has another one tucked in her belt. On the roof of the gift booth she is stood on are a number of snack foods and a carton of orange juice._

_She continues to shoot, then looks up in surprise as a ball of light flies towards her. She ducks out of the way, but it turns back and flies towards her again._

DORIS ELCHART  
What the fu....

  
_The ball strikes her, and she vanishes._

xoxox

**EXT - DINNER AT DAVEY'S, PLATINUM STRIP**

_Harry and Luna both have their wands raised, supporting a magical net. Chad, LaShawndra and Gordon are simply keeping the zombies at bay._

_There is a flash of light, and Doris appears above Harry and Luna, and falls in to the net._

DORIS ELCHART  
ck?!  
 _(looks around)_  
Chad? Honey?

CHAD ELCHART  
 _(grinning)_  
Hey sweetie!

  
_Harry lowers Doris to the ground while Luna returns to helping the other three on the perimeter._

DORIS ELCHART  
What.... what the fuck was that?  
 _(turns to Chad)_  
Chad? What....

HARRY POTTER  
 _(holding his hand up, laughing)_  
Mrs Elchart - we're here to save you. We can explain everything, but we should get you to safety first.

  
_Doris stares at him in confusion, then turns to Chad, who nods. She turns back to Harry._

DORIS ELCHART  
What did you do to me?

HARRY POTTER  
Summoning spell, of sorts

DORIS ELCHART  
 _(raises eyebrows sceptically)_  
Summoning spell? Like magic?

CHAD ELCHART  
Honey - we can talk about this at The Shelter.  
 _(Doris nods)_  
Miss - do you think you could....  
 _(he gestures at the pistols Doris is holding)_  
With the spell?

  
_Luna nods, then quickly casts the two spells_

LUNA POTTER  
Done.

DORIS ELCHART  
What's done?

CHAD ELCHART  
Hon - give Gordon one of your guns.  
 _(Doris raises her eyebrows again)_  
Trust me, love.

  
_Doris nods, hands the pistol she's holding to Gordon and pulls the other one out of her belt._

HARRY POTTER  
If we go across to the casino, we should be able to get back to The Shelter pretty easily.  
 _(everyone nods)_  
Lu - take point. You three stay between us, and I'll bring up the rear.  
 _(pauses)_  
Everyone ready?  
 _(they nod)_  
Then wagons roll!

  
xoxox

**INT - CUCINA DONNACCI, FOOD COURT**

_A man in chef's uniform stands behind a pillar as a young woman with red hair creeps through the restaurant._

_As she passes the pillar, the chef raises a frying pan, and smacks her over the head with it. She collapses, unconscious, and he drags her over to the storeroom and shuts her in._

ANTOINE THOMAS  
Soon.... sooon!

  
xoxox

**INT - AMERICANA CASINO**

_The doors to the casino are flung open, and Harry, Luna, Chad, Doris, Gordon and LaShawndra storm in, sending zombies flying in all directions._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(sounding confused)_  
Love?

HARRY POTTER  
Yes, dear?

LUNA POTTER  
Why are there broadswords in display cases in a casino?

  
_Harry follows her gaze, then shrugs_

HARRY POTTER  
No clue, love of my love.

DORIS ELCHART  
 _(sounding confused)_  
Wouldn't the love of your love be you?

  
_Harry and Luna stare at her, looks of bemusement on their faces._

LUNA POTTER  
Ten years you've been calling me that - how did I not notice before?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(shrugs)_  
Because I am so naturally cute and adora....  
 _(pauses to banish a zombie halfway across the casino)_  
...ble that you were charmed beyond belief?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(tilting her head to one side)_  
That must be it. ACCIO SWORDS!

  
_There is a massive shattering sound, and a second later five swords fly towards Luna at high speed._

LUNA POTTER  
Oh fuckadoodledo.

HARRY POTTER  
Dispario Mutatum!

  
_The swords slow down, then come to a halt, floating in front of the group._

HARRY POTTER  
Everyone except Chad grab a sword - use it to force a path through the zombies.

CHAD ELCHART  
Why....

LUNA POTTER  
 _(pointing at the shotgun)_  
Can you fire that one handed?

CHAD ELCHART  
 _(blushes slightly)_  
Never mind.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(grinning)_  
Everyone ready?  
 _(they all nod)_  
Okay - lets go.

  
xoxox

**INT - SECURITY OFFICE, AMERICANA CASINO**

_A woman is lying flat on her back, holding her head. She's dressed in a dancer's costume, looks slightly ill and there are pools of vomit surrounding her._

_There is the sound of a gunshot outside, and she rolls over on to her side, staring at the door. Another gunshot sound, and she smiles._

_She pushes herself up, and gets to her feet, swaying around very unstably. She puts her hand to her mouth, then takes a deep breath._

KRISTEN HARRIS  
I've got to get out of here.

  
_She stumbles over, and pulls the door open, then screams as she comes face to face with a zombie._

xoxox

**INT - AMERICANA CASINO**

_The group of six are making their way through the casino when they hear a loud scream._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(holding up her wand)_  
Point me.

  
_The wand spins around, then stops, pointing towards the far side._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(hopefully)_  
Show me?

  
_For a moment, nothing happens, then a small, holograph like image appears in front of her. She looks at it for a moment, then smiles and turns to Harry._

LUNA POTTER  
Harry, can you, Chad and Gordon go to the doors and meet us there?

HARRY POTTER  
Of course.  
 _(glancing at the image)_  
You won't need help?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(shaking her head)_  
I think she'd feel better with us three _(gestures to Doris and LaShawndra)_ than three strapping young men.

  
_Harry laughs, then nods. He, Gordon and Chad head off towards the doors to Royal Flush Plaza._

LUNA POTTER  
I'm going to have to use a fair amount of magic to do this, so can you two watch my back?

DORIS ELCHART  
Count on it, sweetheart.

LASHAWNDRA DAWKINS  
Of course.

LUNA POTTER  
Okay - Doris on the left, LaShawndra on the right

  
_The three women line up, and make their way towards the security office._

xoxox

**INT - SECURITY OFFICE, AMERICANA CASINO**

_Kristen is backed up against the bank of monitors, waving a monitor around to fight off the zombies. She is clearly losing._

_The door explodes inwards, flying off its hinges and taking the heads off three zombies. A moment later, the other two zombies in the room fly backwards and crash in to the wall. There are two quick gunshots and the zombies don't get up._

_Kristen continues to swing the monitor for a few seconds, then drops it, and looks at the three women in drunken surprise._

KRISTEN HARRIS  
Who.... how....

  
_She trails off, then throws up. Doris and LaShawndra wrinkle their noses, while Luna lets out a long, slow breath._

LUNA POTTER  
We're here to help, Miss....

KRISTEN HARRIS  
Harris - Kristen Harris. I work... _(she pauses, puts her hand to her mouth, then lets out a breath)_ Damn that man.

DORIS ELCHART  
Which man?

KRISTEN HARRIS  
Josh - he was the groom at a bachelor party I was dancing for, and he kept buying me drinks.  
 _(she blinks a few times)_  
Does anyone have a cup of coffee? Or some advil?

LUNA POTTER  
I have something that might help, but only for about an hour, then you'll feel a lot worse.

  
_Kristen stares at her, then nods._

KRISTEN HARRIS  
Do it.

  
_Luna points her wand at Kristen._

LUNA POTTER  
Seranus Mutaha!

  
_A beam of white light envelopes Kristen. It stays for a few seconds, then fades._

KRISTEN HARRIS  
Wow!  
 _(she shakes her head)_  
I'm completely sober.  
 _(she stares at Luna in disbelief)_  
If you could market that....

LUNA POTTER  
 _(interrupting)_  
In about fifty eight minutes, you are going to feel twenty times as worse as you did five minutes ago. So I suggest we get moving - we need to be back at The Shelter before you get ill again.

KRISTEN HARRIS  
 _(nodding)_  
Okay.  
 _(she looks around, then turns back to the group)_  
Anyone got a weapon they can lend me?

  
xoxox

**INT - AMERICANA CASINO**

_Harry, Gordon and Chad are lined up against the doors to Royal Flush Plaza, keeping the zombies at bay._

_Chad lets out a whoop of joy as he spots the four women approaching - Kristen and Doris in the lead, while LaShawndra and Luna bring up the rear._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(calling out)_  
Hello sweetie - you ready to blow this pop-stand?

KRISTEN HARRIS  
 _(calling back)_  
Damn right - and don't call me sweetie!

  
_Harry smirks, then turns and nods to Gordon, who turns and yanks the door open, letting Harry attack the zombies on the other side with a banishing charm._

_Luna, LaShawndra, Kristen and Doris line up behind them, then all seven move through the door, heading towards The Shelter._

xoxox

**INT - STEAM PIPE DISTRIBUTION VENUE, ROYAL FLUSH PLAZA**

_Harry and Luna close the door to the room, casting a locking spell on it as they do, then walk over to the open vent in the air-conditioning ducts._

LUNA POTTER  
I'll go first - each of you follow me in turn. My husband will bring up the rear.  
 _(looks at them)_  
You can put your weapons away - the area we are going to is secure, and if this had been breached, we would have been alerted.

KRISTEN HARRIS  
How can you be sure?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(shrugging)_  
We can't, but the ducts are to narrow to use anything other than a pistol or a wand, and since you'll all be lined up behind me.....

LASHAWNDRA DAWKINS  
Where do we put them, exactly?  
 _(she gestures at the sword)_  
I can't exactly stick it in my pants.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(waving his wand)_  
Feraverto!

  
_Scabbards appear on their backs, and holsters under their arms._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
That should solve the problems.

  
_She watches as they all put the weapons away, then turns and climbs in to the vent._

xoxox

**INT - FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Ray Sullivan turns as a series of thumps come from the air-conditioning duct opposite where he is sitting._

_Pulling out his gun, he points it at the vent._

_The vent is pushed open, and Luna pops her head out._

LUNA POTTER  
I know you disapprove of me, Mr Sullivan, but I think shooting me might be a tad excessive.

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(smiling, holstering the pistol)_  
Didn't think I'd be seeing you again, Mrs Potter. Thought you and that damn fool biker would be dead before day's end.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(slight smile)_  
Sorry to disappoint you.  
 _(climbs out of the vent, then turns as Gordon sticks his head out)_  
I also brought some friends.

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(rolling his eyes)_  
You're as bad as that damn biker.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(eyes widening in surprise)_  
He's here? He's back already?

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(nodding)_  
He arrived about five minutes before you did. He's up in the security room, talking to that CURE woman.  
 _(his brows furrow as the rest of the group climb out of the vent)_  
Just how many people are you planning on bringing back?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(climbing out of the vent)_  
As many as is necessary, Mr Sullivan - we're not going to let a single person die if we can save them.

RAY SULLIVAN  
That's a dangerous attitude, Mr Potter - this place will become overcrowded very quickly.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(looking at him with a serious expression)_  
Mr Sullivan, I have seen more people die than you could possibly imagine, and while my wife and my friends have told me that I can not save everyone - that sometimes there is nothing I can do - the day I stand by and let someone die when I can do something is the day I stop living.

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(staring at him flatly)_  
Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater go....

  
_Harry takes a step forward, a look of fury crossing his face. Luna, wand raised, steps in between them and places her hand on Harry's chest. He looks down at her, and the look of anger fades. He takes a step back, while Luna turns to face Ray._

LUNA POTTER  
Mr Sullivan - we came here to find my sister in law. She is a sweet, innocent woman who is beloved by anyone who has met her.  
 _(pauses)_  
When I was sixteen, she was turned over to a very bad man. Using magic the likes of which you don't even want to imagine, he tortured her for five days before we rescued her.  
 _(pauses)_  
The man who turned my sister in law over to this monster did so because he thought it was the right thing to do - because it served The Greater Good.  
 _(glances at Harry, who is staring at the floor, then turns back to Ray)_  
We save everyone we can save, and if you do anything to get in the way of that, we will kill you.  
 _(pauses, then smiles)_  
For The Greater Good, of course

  
_Ray stares at her, then slowly nods._

RAY SULLIVAN  
What happened to the bad man? The one who....

LUNA POTTER  
My brother and sister in law killed him.  
 _(pauses, and grins wickedly)_  
Would you like to know how?

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(shaking his head, smiling slightly)_  
You know what - I think I can live without that knowledge.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(happy smile)_  
I thought you might be able to.  
 _(turns to Harry)_  
We should go talk to Chuck - see what Miss Chang had to say.  
 _(turns back to Ray)_  
Can you make sure everyone gets settled okay? They'll be here for a while, so they should be comfortable.  
 _(turns to Kristen)_  
I'll come and see you about five minutes before, and do what I can?

KRISTEN HARRIS  
 _(smiles)_  
Thank you.

  
_Luna and Harry walk off up the stairs towards the security room, while Ray starts sorting out the others._

xoxox

**INT - SECURITY ROOM, FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Chuck and Stacey are talking intently as Luna and Harry enter._

CHUCK GREENE  
You made it!

  
_He bounds over and gives Luna a hug, then turns to Harry_

HARRY POTTER  
Not a big hugger.

  
_Chuck grins_

CHUCK GREENE  
I'm just glad to see you alive.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
So we gathered.  
 _(glances at Stacey, then back to Chuck)_  
Did you catch up with the reporter lady?

REBECCA CHANG  
 _(from behind them)_  
Yes - he did.

  
_They all turn to see Rebecca stood at the door to the security room, with Ray stood behind her._

REBECCA CHANG  
You must be the Willamette Survivors that Chuck mentioned.  
 _(pauses)_  
It is an honour to meet you.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(blushing)_  
Thank you.  
 _(pauses)_  
Have you been here for a while?

REBECCA CHANG  
About three days - I was covering a story, then the outbreak started. Why?

LUNA POTTER  
Have you noticed anything unusual?

  
_Rebecca snorts in amusement, then gestures at the cameras showing zombies everywhere. Luna laughs._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
Before the outbreak I mean.

REBECCA CHANG  
No - nothing I can think of. What were you looking for?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(looking at her carefully)_  
Off the record?

REBECCA CHANG  
 _(nodding somewhat reluctantly)_  
You don't want it broadcast?

HARRY POTTER  
Some of our friends were kidnapped, and we think whoever did it brought them here.  
 _(smiles)_  
Until we can find them, or at least who took them, we'd rather keep it quiet.

REBECCA CHANG  
 _(nodding)_  
I understand. And no, sorry - I can't think of anything.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(shrugs)_  
No worries. It was just a thought.

  
_Stacey, who has been watching the byplay, glances at the monitors, then gestures to Luna to come over._

STACEY FORSYTHE  
I've found more survivors - four boys in the construction area.  
 _(pauses, blinking in confusion)_  
They seem to be playing a game.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(looks at the monitor, then turns to Harry)_  
Are you up for another exciting adventure, my love?

HARRY POTTER  
With you? _(grins)_ Always.

  
xoxox

**INT - YUCATAN CASINO**

_Frank and two other men are hiding the cashiers office, occasionally look out through the blinds._

KENNETH WALSH  
Is it gone?

FRANK WEST  
 _(closing the blinds)_  
Nope - still out there.

JACK ELLIS  
So we wait?

FRANK WEST  
 _(nodding)_  
We wait.

  
xoxox

**INT - ULTIMATE PLAYHOUSE, SOUTH PLAZA**

_Four young men are playing a game of D &D, rolling dice and moving characters on a map._

JOHN BOOG  
I hit the zombie with my axe.

  
_KEVIN MEYERS rolls two dice, then looks up._

KEVIN MEYERS  
The axe shatters.

JOHN BOOG  
Fuck it.

BRIAN SCHERBEY  
I attack the zombie with my katana.

  
_Kevin rolls the dice again._

KEVIN MEYERS  
You do twenty damage, and hack off an arm.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(from the door)_  
Guys?

CURTIS ELLENTON  
I hit the zombie with my baseball bat.

KEVIN MEYERS  
 _(rolling dice)_  
You crush the zombie's skull, killing it.

CURTIS ELLENTON  
Fuck yeah!

  
_He jumps up, spins round then stops when he catches sight of Luna and Harry stood at the door way to the shop._

CURTIS ELLENTON  
Who are you? And how did you get through our barricade?

LUNA POTTER  
We've come to take you to safety - you can't stay here.

JOHN BOOG  
Why not?  
 _(points to the corner where the are a few cool boxes)_  
We have enough food, and the barricade is secure.

HARRY POTTER  
We got through it. What makes you think the zombies won't?

KEVIN MEYERS  
They're dumb, slow moving morons - what can they do?

  
_Harry and Luna exchange glances, then Luna raises her wand._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(aiming at the barricade)_  
REDUCTO!

  
_The barricade explodes, shattering in to fragments._

JOHN BOOG  
 _(yelling)_  
What the fuck did you do that for?

KEVIN MEYERS  
 _(staring in surprise)_  
And how did you do that?

HARRY POTTER  
You can't stay here, you'll die.

KEVIN MEYERS  
 _(still curious)_  
But how....

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles, then gestures to the board)_  
How would you like to play that for real?  
 _(Kevin stares at her for a moment, then nods)_  
Okay - stand in a line.

  
_All four men line up, and Luna looks over at Harry._

LUNA POTTER  
Remember the show we put on for the kids five years back?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(nodding)_  
I'll take the two on the left?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(nods)_  
From three? _(Harry nods)_ Three. Two. One.

HARRY POTTER  
LUNA POTTER  
Enchantra Multano ex dellus kinsa!

  
_A flash of pale blue light surrounds the four men for a few seconds, then it vanishes, revealing four men dressed in "mythical" clothing, each carrying a katana._

JOHN BOOG  
Oh wow.

LUNA POTTER  
It will only last for a day or so, but while it does, you should be able to fight like the warriors from the game.

CURTIS ELLENTON  
That is SO cool! Thank you m'am.

  
_Harry bursts out laughing at the look that crosses Luna's face._

HARRY POTTER  
I think Harry and Luna will do fine - I am pretty sure if you call my wife 'm'am' again, she will use that sword in a way you won't find so impressive.

  
_Curtis pales, while Luna gives him a wicked grin._

HARRY POTTER  
If you four want to lead, we'll watch your backs.

KEVIN MEYERS  
 _(grinning widely)_  
Okay then!  
 _(turns to the others)_  
FORTH EORLINGAS! FORTH TO VICTORY!

  
_He charges towards the door in the shop, and, when he encounters the zombies, starts swinging his sword with all the grace and skill of a master duelist._

_The other three follow, showing similar grace, skill and poise._

LUNA POTTER  
This is going to be a long day, isn't it?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(leaning over and kissing her cheek)_  
Pretty much.

  
_They follow the four warriors out._

xoxox

**EXT - PLATINUM STRIP**

_Chuck Greene runs down the side of a building, glancing over his shoulder._

_A man on a motor-cycle is following him. The bike has a chainsaw blade sticking out of each side, and the man is carrying a pistol._

LEON BELL  
 _(yelling)_  
You think you're so special, Greene!  
 _(shoots twice)_  
Lets see how special you are when your blood is all over the sidewalk!

  
_He revs the engine and shoots past Chuck, nearly grazing him in the process._

_Chuck ducks in to a side passage, jumping on to a dumpster. He pulls out a pistol from his belt, takes aim, and fires. The shot goes wide._

LEON BELL  
 _(grinning)_  
Have to do better than that Greene! Unless you want to die!

  
_Leon fires another two shots, forcing Chuck to jump off the dumpster and duck behind it._

_He jumps up, fires two shots, then spins round as he hears a noise behind him._

CHUCK GREENE  
Jesus christ!

  
_Luna smiles back at him._

LUNA POTTER  
Close, but no cigar.

  
_She looks out to see Leon Bell shooting past on his bike._

LUNA POTTER  
Why don't you let us deal with this?

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(looking at her in slight disbelief)_  
You sure? He's pretty dangerous.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiling in a slightly creepy manner)_  
So are we, Mr Greene.

  
_Chuck nods, then turns and vanishes in to one of the maintenance doors. Luna turns to the four young men._

LUNA POTTER  
Stay here. If something happens, The Shelter can be accessed through Royal Flush Plaza - over yonder.  
 _(she turns to Harry)_  
Remember the jeep in Willamette?

HARRY POTTER  
I wasn't there - I was still locked up with Josh and the others.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smacks her head)_  
Oh yeah. Sorry.

HARRY POTTER  
But I get the idea. You want it?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(grinning)_  
Oh yes.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(kisses her softly)_  
Take care - I'd hate to lose you.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(grins)_  
Just keep the zombies at bay, and I'll be fine.

  
_She kisses his cheek, then turns out and walks in to the main strip._

_Leon spins the bike round to face her, then comes to a halt, revving the engine every so often._

LEON BELL  
I know you.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(looking curious)_  
I don't think so.

LEON BELL  
You're Luna Lovegood. One of them Willamette survivors - you were there when this started.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(level voice)_  
How do you know that? Our names were never made public.

LEON BELL  
 _(grinning maniacally)_  
The righteous can always recognise the sinners - the ones we need to punish for their sins.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(takes a breath)_  
Who told you? Who gave you my name?

LEON BELL  
 _(revs the engine, still grinning)_  
Time to pay the piper, Miss Lovegood!

  
_He revs the engine, then lets go of the break._

_The camera angle switches to behind Luna, showing the bike charging towards her, getting closer and closer._

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	3. Act 2 - What Once Was Lost.....

**EXT - PLATINUM STRIP, FORTUNE CITY**

_Luna Potter is stood facing a man sat astride a motorcycle - Leon Bell - who is revving the engine over and over again while staring back at Luna with a slight sneer._

  
LEON BELL  
You're Luna Lovegood. One of them Willamette survivors - you were there when this started.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(level voice)_  
How do you know that? Our names were never made public.

LEON BELL  
 _(grinning maniacally)_  
The righteous can always recognise the sinners - the ones we need to punish for their sins.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(takes a breath)_  
Who told you? Who gave you my name?

LEON BELL  
 _(revs the engine, still grinning)_  
Time to pay the piper, Miss Lovegood!

_He revs the engine, then lets go of the break._

_The camera angle switches to behind Luna, showing the bike charging towards her, getting closer and closer._

_The camera angle switches to behind Leon, showing the distance decreasing between him and Luna._

_The camera angle switches back to Luna. As Leon closes in on her, she raises her wand._

  
LUNA POTTER  
WINGUARDIAM LEVIOSA!

_Leon and his bike are lifted off the ground, and with a flick of her wrist, Luna sends them crashing in to the nearest wall, making the bike explode in a huge ball of flame._

  
HARRY POTTER  
AGUAMENTI!

_A jet of water shoots from his wand, smothering the fire in a matter of moments. He walks over and looks at Leon's burnt body, then turns back to Luna._

  
HARRY POTTER  
He knows us?

LUNA POTTER  
Do you think our names could have leaked? _(she pauses)_ It would explain why they went after Josh and Dawnie, but....

HARRY POTTER  
We need to talk to Frank and Brad.

_He turns back to see John, Kevin, Curtis and Brian staring at Leon's corpse. He takes Luna's hand, and they walk back to the four young men._

  
BRIAN SCHERBEY  
 _(hesitantly)_  
You... you killed him.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(nodding, no remorse)_  
Yes.

CURTIS ELLENTON  
 _(slightly sickly)_  
This is real, isn't it?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(raises his eyebrows curiously, but sympathetically)_  
You only just realised that? 

CURTIS ELLENTON  
 _(nodding)_  
We've been treating it like a big game of D&D - acting like heroic zombie slayers and all....  
 _(puts his hand to his mouth for a moment)_  
Sorry.  
 _(blinks a few times, then straightens up)_  
How... how are you so calm?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles grimly)_  
We have some experience at this sort of thing.

KEVIN MEYERS  
Willamette?  
 _(Luna and Harry look at him curiously)_  
That guy said you were survivors?

HARRY POTTER  
We were at Willamette, yes.  
 _(looks around)_  
Look - we'll explain later, but we should get going.  
 _(gestures to the zombies that are now moving towards them)_  
If we go in to the Arena, we should be able to get back to security without coming outside again.

LUNA POTTER  
There might also be food there - I'm guessing you are getting hungry.

_The four young men nod, and raise their swords again. Harry turns to Luna and rolls his eyes, making her smile._

  
HARRY POTTER  
I'll take point, and my wife will bring up the rear. Stay in the middle, and only fight to defend yourselves.  
 _(all four men nod)_  
Okay then - lets go.

xoxox

**INT - YUCATAN CASINO**

_Frank peers out of the window, then lets out a sigh of relief. He turns back to the two men he is with - Kenneth Walsh and Jack Ellis._

  
FRANK WEST  
It's gone - it's moved up the other end of the casino.

JACK ELLIS  
So we go?

FRANK WEST  
 _(nods)_  
We'll have to go back through Palisades Plaza, but I think we can get out through the casino at the other end.

_They move towards the door, and Frank opens it carefully. He sticks his head around, then opens it further and slips out. Kenneth and Jack follow him out, and they make their way to the archway to Palisades Plaza._

xoxox

**EXT - ARENA FORECOURT, PLATINUM STRIP**

_The group of six arrive at the doors._

  
HARRY POTTER  
Spread out - along the doors. Two to each set.

_Luna and Curtis go to the third door down, while Brian and Kevin take the second. Harry looks at John, then raises his wand._

  
HARRY POTTER  
From three!  
 _(pauses as they all nod)_  
Three.  
Two.  
One.  
GO!

_They each kick one of the doors open, and charge inside._

xoxox

**INT - FORTUNE CITY ARENA**

_The doors fly open, and the six survivors charge in, then come to a stop._

_The camera angle changes to show their perspective, and reveals a room full of zombies._

_For a moment, the zombies simply stare at the newcomers, then the mass of bodies starts to move towards them._

  
LUNA POTTER  
Well - fuck.  


_She raises her wand and takes a step forward._

  
LUNA POTTER  
You're going to want to close your eyes.  
 _(pauses to let them do so)_  
INFLARAMUS DELICTI!

_A whip of bright yellow flame shoots out of the end of her wand, vaporizing all the zombies in front of her. She waves her wand from left to right, and the whip moves with it - torching all the zombies it touches._

_This goes on for about thirty seconds, then the flame flickers and dies, and she lowers her wand. Harry raises his wand, and blankets the area in water, putting out the small fires that have sprung up._

  
LUNA POTTER  
We should go quickly.  
 _(she holds up her hand, and a scythe appears in it. She slips her wand back in to her robes, then looks around)_  
We'll have to rely on my husband for magic for a while - I'm done.

HARRY POTTER  
Brian and I will take point, with Curtis and Kevin at the back.  
 _(Luna looks at him gratefully)_  
We're heading for the door on the right, then through the casino. If we get split up, look for the BBQ Shack and wait there.

KEVIN MEYERS  
For how long?

LUNA POTTER  
If we're not there in an hour, we're not coming.

_Kevin nods, then the six of them set off, hacking and slashing at the few remaining zombies as they go._

xoxox

**INT - BACKSTAGE, SLOT RANCH CASINO**

_Three people are sat on the rigging above the stage, looking down._

  
MAN #1  
She's been gone a while.

MAN #2  
I know.

WOMAN #1  
Do you think she's okay?

MAN #2  
I don't know.

MAN #1  
Should we go and look for her?

MAN #2  
No.

WOMAN  
Should....  
 _(stops as the second man turns to look at her)_  


MAN #2  
You're going to want to stop talking.

WOMAN  
Why?

MAN #2  
Because otherwise you're going to end up with my foot in your ass.

xoxox

**INT - AMERICANA CASINO**

_Harry and Brian are leading the group down a conveyor walkway. As they pass the door to a set of public toilets, a scream rings out._

_Harry stops, forcing Brian to turn round._

  
HARRY POTTER  
Lu - can you take Kevin and John to the BBQ Shack? We'll catch you up in a moment.

LUNA POTTER  
You sure?

HARRY POTTER  
I'm sure.

_Luna nods, then she, Kevin and John walk past the others and continue on their way. Harry turns to Brian and Curtis._

  
HARRY POTTER  
I just need you two to keep the zombies off my back while I deal with this.

BRIAN SCHERBY  
Deal with what?

_Before Harry can reply, there is another scream._

  
HARRY POTTER  
With whatever or whoever is making that young woman scream so loudly.

xoxox

**INT - BENNIE JACK'S BBQ SHACK**

_Luna, Kevin and John burst in to the kitchen, and slam the door behind them. Luna looks around, then casts a shield charm to protect the counter from being attacked._

  
KEVIN MEYERS  
How long do we wait?

LUNA POTTER  
As long as is necessary.

JOHN BOOG  
But what if he never comes?

_Luna turns to look at him, then smiles._

  
LUNA POTTER  
He will always come for me.

KEVIN MEYES  
But what if he is kill...

LUNA POTTER  
 _(interrupting, smiling)_  
You've only just met us, so you really don't know us all that well.  
 _(pauses)_  
Trust me when I say he will always come for me.

_Kevin and John gaze at her, then both nod in acceptance._

  
LUNA POTTER  
But while we're waiting, we should get something to eat. It might be a while before we can get anything else.

_She points over there shoulders to where three fridges are lined up._

  
KEVIN MEYERS  
Oh yes!

xoxox

**INT - AMERICANA CASINO**

_Harry, Curtis and Brian slowly walk up to the disused toilets. Harry flattens himself against the wall, then slowly peers round in to the gents._

_A man is pacing back and forth, occasionally stopping to yell at a young woman he has tied up. She looks absolutely terrified._

_Harry turns back to Brian and Curtis._

  
HARRY POTTER  
 _(speaking very quietly)_  
Go back up the way and make sure no one comes down here.

CURTIS ELLENTON  
 _(worried)_  
Will you be okay?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
I'll be fine. Just watch my back.

BRIAN SCHERBY  
 _(grins)_  
Will do.

_Brian and Curtis walk back up the corridor, raising their swords as they go._

_Harry peeks round the door again, then he raises his wand and steps in to the door way._

xoxox

**INT - AMERICANA CASINO**

_Brandon Whittaker is still yelling at Vikki Taylor, but he notices she is staring over his shoulder, not paying any attention._

_He turns round to find Harry stood in the doorway._

  
BRANDON WHITTAKER  
Who the hell are you?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
My name is Harry. Can I interest you in a copy of The Watchtower?

BRANDON WHITTAKER  
What?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(his smile fades)_  
My name is Harry, and you are going to let that woman go.

BRANDON WHITTAKER  
I can't let her go. She has to be saved.

HARRY POTTER  
Then let me save her. 

BRANDON WHITTAKER  
 _(laughs)_  
You can not save her - you can not give her life everlasting.

_He turns away, walking over to a cubicle with a plank wedged against it._

  
BRANDON WHITTAKER  
Behold! The true saviour!

_He yanks the plank away and pulls the door open._

_Harry stares as a zombie emerges and starts to shuffle towards the girl._

  
BRANDON WHITTAKER  
For as it was written, so shall it be! He shall return from death and bring everlasting life to us all!

_Harry shakes his head, then raises his wand._

  
HARRY POTTER  
REDUCTO!

_The spell hits the zombie between the eyes, causing its head to explode in a shower of gore._

  
BRANDON WHITTAKER  
You.... you.....  
 _(he reaches behind him and picks up a spanner lying on a workbench)_  
You MUST DIE!

_He raises the spanner and charges at Harry. Harry stares at him, then waves his wand in a dismissive manner._

_Brandon flies backwards, crashing in to one of the stall doors. He falls down, unconscious._

  
HARRY POTTER  
Stupefy Maximus!

_A bolt of blisteringly bright red light shoots out of his wand and crashes in to Brandon._

  
HARRY POTTER  
Hands up who thinks we should save him?  
 _(he looks around, but no one moves)_  
Good answer

_He puts his wand away, walks over to Vikki, unties her and helps her to her feet._

  
HARRY POTTER  
If you'd like to come with us, we can take you to somewhere safe.

_Vikki looks at him, then turns and walks back down the bathroom until she is stood next to Brandon. She glances at Harry, then pulls her foot back and kicks Brandon squarely in the balls._

_Harry laughs, while the two guys behind him wince slightly._

_Vikki comes back, looking slightly more relaxed._

  
VIKKI TAYLOR  
My name's Vikki Taylor.

HARRY POTTER  
I'm Harry, and these two fine gentlemen are Curtis and Brian.  
 _(Brian and Curtis nod politely)_  
Will you come with us?

VIKKI TAYLOR  
 _(surprised)_  
You really think I'd say no?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smirking)_  
I just thought you might not be done with that guy yet.

VIKKI TAYLOR  
 _(laughs)_  
Oh - don't get me wrong. If I thought I would be safe, I would spend the next two hours exacting every kind of revenge I could come up with.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
A girl after my own heart.  
 _(pulls out his wand)_  
My wife and two more of our friends are waiting at the BBQ Shack. Once we get there, we'll have a snack, then get back to the shelter.

VIKKI TAYLOR  
Married, huh? I should've guessed.

_Harry smiles, then the four of them turn and make their way back to the door to the bathroom._

xoxox

**INT - BENNIE JACK'S BBQ SHACK**

_Luna is sat on a kitchen counter top, swinging her feet back and forth. Kevin and John are both pacing back and forth near the entrance, guarding the door._

_After a moment, Luna looks over at the door, then jumps down from the counter._

  
LUNA POTTER  
Get ready to open the door - we've got guests for tea.

_The two guys look at her curiously, but Kevin reaches for the handle, resting his hand on it._

  
LUNA POTTER  
On three. Three. Two. One. NOW!

_John raises his sword while Kevin yanks the door open._

_Curtis, Brian and Vikki run in through the door, followed by Harry who is throwing a stream of spells behind him._

_Kevin slams the door and locks it again._

  
LUNA POTTER  
 _(walking up to Harry and hugging him)_  
Missed you.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
Missed you more.

_They hug for a few more moments, then Harry takes a step back._

  
HARRY POTTER  
Vikki, this is my wife Luna, and our friends Kevin and John. Guys - Vikki Taylor.

LUNA POTTER  
It's very nice to meet you Vikki.

VIKKI TAYLOR  
Ditto.

_Luna laughs, then gestures to the kitchen._

  
LUNA POTTER  
If you're hungry, get something to eat.  
 _(she gestures at the shield across the counter)_  
That's not going to hold much longer, so we should be getting going.

xoxox

**EXT - SILVER STRIP**

_Frank, Kenneth and Jack are making their way up the strip towards Royal Flush Plaza._

  
JACK ELLIS  
Frank....

_Frank turns, and sees where he is pointing. He nods, and the three head in that direction._

xoxox

**INT - ONE LITTLE DUCK BINGO**

_The three men enter the bingo hall, and stop as they reach the two bodies lying in the middle of the main aisle - one dresses in jeans and a t-shirt, the other in a paramedic's uniform._

  
FRANK WEST  
 _(reaching down and feeling their pulses)_  
They're both dead guys.

JACK ELLIS  
Damn - we could have used a medic.

FRANK WEST  
 _(glances over the medical bag)_  
Kenneth - can you grab that?

_Kenneth nods and takes it._

  
FRANK WEST  
Anything useful?

KENNETH WELSH  
 _(rummaging through it)_  
A few bottles of stuff, some pain relievers and....  
 _(pauses for a moment as he rummages)_  
And a box of Zombrex with three doses left in it!

FRANK WEST  
 _(smiling)_  
Really?

KENNETH WESLH  
 _(holds up the box)_  
Three doses, all of which seem unopened.

FRANK WEST  
 _(grins)_  
Okay - we take them back. Chuck's little girl will need one before long.  
 _(looks down at the bodies again)_  
I know it's not much consolation, but thanks guys - you did us a good turn.  
 _(turns back to the other two)_  
Okay - lets go.

xoxox

**INT - AMERICANA CASINO**

_Harry and Luna are carving a path through the zombie horde, while the four guys, in a diamond around Vikki, follow them._

_They reach the door to The Royal Flush Plaza, then Luna, Vikki, Kevin and Brian hold off the zombies while Harry, Curtis and John take a few more broadswords out of the display cases._

_Luna and Harry shrink the swords and put them in their robes, then the group open the doors and go in to Royal Flush Plaza._

xoxox

**INT - ROYAL FLUSH PLAZA**

_Frank, Kenneth and Jack make their way up The Plaza, and reach The Dark Bean at the same time as Harry, Luna, Curtis, Brian, Vikki, John and Kevin come through the doors from American Casino._

  
LUNA POTTER  
Frank!

_She bounds over and pulls him in to a hug_

  
LUNA POTTER  
Am I glad to see you.

FRANK WEST  
I don't know? Are you?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(laughing)_  
Very cute.

FRANK WEST  
 _(also laughing)_  
I know.

_The rest of Luna's group catch up, and they move over in to the maintenance tunnel, closing the doors behind them._

  
LUNA POTTER  
As you can probably guess, these are more survivors. Can you take them back to the bunker?

FRANK WEST  
Of course.

LUNA POTTER  
While we were out, we encountered a nut job on a bike who wanted to kill us - seems that the psychopath problem isn't just limited to Willamette.

FRANK WEST  
Tell me about it - there was a guy with a tiger.

HARRY POTTER  
A tiger? Is it....

FRANK WEST  
It's still out there - in the Food Court I think.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(glancing at his wife)_  
Hon?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
Well - we did promise the kids we'd bring them back a present.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(laughs)_  
Okay then.  
 _(to Frank)_  
If you can ensure these guys get home safe, we'll go and see what we can do about the tiger.  
 _(pauses)_  
We're also going to get some food for everyone - I am guessing people might be getting a bit hungry.

FRANK WEST  
 _(smiling)_  
And it's not like they can just pop out to the nearest restaurant.

LUNA POTTER  
So - we'll bring the restaurant to them  
 _(pauses)_  
Oh - and if you see Brad, can you tell him that the guy who confronted us seemed to know who we were?

FRANK WEST  
 _(slightly shocked)_  
Really? He knew you were from Willamette?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(seriously)_  
Not just that - he called me by name.

FRANK WEST  
 _(eyes wide)_  
Okay then... I will see what Brad knows.  
 _(turns to the survivors)_  
For those of you who don't know me, I'm Frank, and I'll be your tour guide. If you'd like to follow me, I will take you to the shelter, but please be sure to keep your hands and arms inside the ride at all times, and don't undo your seat belt until we come to a complete stop.

_Everyone stares at him with varying expressions of confusion and doubt._

  
FRANK WEST  
Or - you know - just come this way.  
 _(to Luna/Harry)_  
Take care and I'll see you soon.

_He leads the survivors off down the passage way. Luna and Harry watch him go, then turn back and walk towards the door to the Plaza._

xoxox

**INT - FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_The cover to the ventilation shaft swings open, and Frank climbs out._

_One by one, the other seven survivours climb out, some helped by Frank, and stand at the bottom of the stairs._

_Frank closes the cover and turns to the group._

  
FRANK WEST  
This is the shelter. You'll be safe in here until the military arrive. But first - has anyone been bitten?

_They call shake their heads._

  
FRANK WEST  
Good - that makes life a little easier.  
 _(pauses)_  
The kitchen is up the stairs to the right, and there are various other rooms you can have a rest in.  
 _(pauses)_  
The phrase "we are all in this together" has never been more true, so if you have a problem with someone, I suggest you find another room to take your rest in.

_They all nod, and Frank grins._

  
FRANK WEST  
I'm off to see what's going on - if I can, I'll stop by and see you all later.

_He starts to walk up the stairs._

KENNETH WELSH  
Frank?

FRANK WEST  
 _(turning back)_  
Yes?

KENNETH WELSH  
Thank you.

_Frank smiles, then turns and bounds up the stairs._

xoxox

**INT - SLOT RANCH CASINO**

_Luna and Harry are walking through the casino, banishing the occasional zombie._

_They walk past a small stage._

  
HARRY POTTER  
They do stage shows here?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(shrugs)_  
Apparently so.

_They walk off, still banishing zombies._

_A few moments after they vanish out of sight, a head pops round the curtains at the back of the stage._

  
MAN #2  
I could've sworn I heard....  
 _(he shrugs)_  
Never mind.

xoxox

**INT - SECURITY ROOM, FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Frank walks in to the room and finds Katey Greene laying down with her head in her father's lap. Chuck is stroking her hair and speaking softly._

_Frank walks over to them and squats down._

  
FRANK WEST  
Hey Katey - how you doing?

KATEY GREENE  
I'm okay Mr West - my head hurts a little.

_Frank looks up at Chuck_

  
CHUCK GREENE  
I'm going to have to go out and look for some Zombrex - she is nearly due and....  
 _(he trails off as Frank holds up the box they found)_  
Really?

FRANK WEST  
On the way back, we found a paramedic who didn't make it, and he had these in his bag.

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(heartfelt)_  
Thank you. I mean it - you have no idea....

FRANK WEST  
 _(looking at Katey)_  
You know - I think I do.

_He hands the box over, then stands up, turns and walks over to stand behind Stacey._

  
FRANK WEST  
So - what's next?

xoxox

**INT - FOOD COURT**

_A tiger is prowling around in front of a restaurant called The Hamburger Fiefdom. The area is free from zombies as, apparently, they know the tiger will kill them._

_The camera pulls back to show Luna and Harry stood in the doorway of The Wild West Grill House, situated at the far end of The Food Court._

  
LUNA POTTER  
Oh my - she's beautiful!

_(Harry looks at her with a fond smile)_

  
HARRY POTTER  
And she would make an excellent playmate for the children.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles at him)_  
How would we get her back home?

HARRY POTTER  
That depends - do you want to do it legally?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(shrugs, then taps her back pocket)_  
If we are Hands of Blue, then technically anything we do is legal. 

HARRY POTTER  
 _(laughs)_  
Good point. 

_The tiger roars and tries to scramble up a drinks machine, then falls back on to its feet and continues pacing._

_Luna and Harry both look up and see a man with black hair and a beard hiding in the storage space above the restaurant._

  
LUNA POTTER  
So we should probably rescue him, right?

HARRY POTTER  
Seems the decent thing to do.

_He pulls out his wand, but Luna rests her hand on his, causing him to lower it._

  
LUNA POTTER  
You're not going to need that.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(raises his eyebrows curiously)_  
I'm not?

LUNA POTTER  
No - you're not.

_She walks out of the restaurant, using her wand to create an empty circle of space around her._

_Harry watches her for a few moments, then casts the same spell and follows her._

xoxox

**INT - FOOD COURT**

_The man with black hair - Jasper Sanford - watches with a look of surprise and confusion as Harry and Luna walk across The Food Court towards the tiger._

xoxox

**INT - FOOD COURT**

_Luna comes to a halt a few feet away from the tiger._

_The tiger stops prowling, then turns to face her. It looks her up and down, then crouches down, looking as if it is prepared to pounce._

_Harry raises his wand, but Luna - without looking around - shakes her head. He lowers it again, but raises his other hand._

_The tiger still looks like it is about to pounce, but Luna walks forward and holds out her hand._

  
LUNA POTTER  
Hello. What's your name?

_The tiger stares at her with a blatant look of confusion on her face, then slowly it uncoils and returns to a standing position._

  
LUNA POTTER  
Oh - you're a good girl, aren't you?  
 _(she smiles, then slowly reaches forward and tickles the tiger between its ears)_  
A very good girl.

_The tiger purrs, then slowly lies down on the ground. Luna kneels down in front of it, still stroking its fur._

  
LUNA POTTER  
Can you see if our friend wants to come down?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
Yes dear.

_He walks past his wife and the tiger, over to the drinks machine._

  
HARRY POTTER  
Hey you up there? Would you like to come to somewhere safe?

_Jasper walks up to the edge and looks down._

  
JASPER SANFORD  
How did you do that?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(glancing at Luna)_  
My wife is a unique and remarkable woman  
 _(pauses)_  
Oh - and we're both mages.

_Jasper stares at him in disbelief._

  
JASPER SANFORD  
Mages?

_Harry nods._

  
JASPER SANFORD  
You can do magic?

_Harry nods again._

_Jasper pauses, then tilts hits head to one side._

  
JASPER SANFORD  
 _(thoughtfully)_  
That would explain it....

HARRY POTTER  
Explain what?

JASPER SANFORD  
 _(pointing across the Food Court to where a restaurant has a barricade in front of it)_  
About twelve hours ago, a guy in a chef's uniform dragged a young woman with very red hair in to there.

_Harry's face darkens slightly, and he glances over at Luna. She still seems not to be paying attention, but her posture is slightly more tense._

  
JASPER SANFORD  
At one point I could have sworn I saw flames shoot from her hand, but I figured I must have imagined it.

HARRY POTTER  
This woman - did you hear her at all?

JASPER SANFORD  
Yeah....  
 _(pauses)_  
Her accent was like yours, only softer. You know her?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(emphatically)_  
Oh yes.

_Luna stands up and walks over to stand beside Harry. The tiger comes with her, and lies down next to them._

  
HARRY POTTER  
If it's who I think it is, then yeah - I know her.  
 _(looks at Luna)_  
You want to help?  
 _(Luna nods emphatically)_  
Okay then.  
 _(looks back up at Jasper)_  
If you'd like to wait up there for about five minutes, we'll come back and escort you to the security room.

JASPER SANFORD  
You're going to get the girl?  
 _(Harry nods)_  
Good. I'll wait.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
You might hear some screaming, yelling - that sort of thing.  
 _(pauses, then smiles a wicked smile)_  
But don't worry - it won't be us, or Ginny, who is doing the screaming.

_Harry turns to Luna, then glances down at the tiger._

  
HARRY POTTER  
Is he coming with us?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
She is called Snowflake, and yes - she is coming with us.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(raises his eyebrows curiously)_  
Snowflake?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(points to a collar around the tiger's neck)_  
Snowflake.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(shrugs)_  
Snowflake.  
 _(looks over at the restaurant)_  
Do you think it's her?

LUNA POTTER  
Pretty sure.

HARRY POTTER  
Do you think she's still alive?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(grins)_  
Would you bet against her?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(returns her grin)_  
Not in this lifetime.  
 _(pulls his wand)_  
Ready?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(pulling out her own wand)_  
Ready.

_Snowflake lets out a quiet growl, causing Harry to look at her._

  
HARRY POTTER  
I guess she's ready as well.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
Damn right.

HARRY POTTER  
Then lets go.

xoxox

**INT - CUNCINA DONNACCI, FOOD COURT**

_A man in a chef's uniform - ANTOINE THOMAS - is stood in front of a stove, occasionally throwing things in the pot. He reaches to his right, and picks up what is apparently a human arm, and throws it in the pot._

_He picks up a hand, but then there is the sound of the barricade being blasted apart._

  
ANTOINE THOMAS  
Someone dares to disturb me while I create my art?

_He picks up a cleaver from the counter, and turns - stalking down the kitchen towards the noise._

xoxox

**INT - CUNCINA DONNACCI, FOOD COURT**

_Harry, Luna and Snowflake stand in a line, the ruins of the barricade behind them._

  
HARRY POTTER  
So - where do we find him?

LUNA POTTER  
I don't think we'll need to.  
 _(raises her hand and points)_  
Yonder.

_Antoine stalks in to the main restaurant area, cleaver raised._

  
ANTOINE THOMAS  
You DARE to interrupt my work? I - Antoine - am the finest chef in the world! I will not be treated this way!

HARRY POTTER  
 _(completely calm)_  
Give us the girl.

ANTOINE THOMAS  
 _(slightly confused)_  
What girl?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(still completely calm)_  
The girl you have locked up in your freezer.

ANTOINE THOMAS  
The red-head?  
 _(shakes his head)_  
She will be my greatest triumph.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(voice becomes cold and remote)_  
Your what?

ANTOINE THOMAS  
Oh yes! She will make the finest stew in the history of the....

_Before he can finish, Luna waves her hand in an almost negligible motion._

_Snowflake leaps forward and - in two bounds, knocks Antoine to the ground. A second later, she rips his throat out._

_Harry and Luna watch for a few moments, then Luna walks over and pats Snowflake's head._

  
LUNA POTTER  
 _(softly, almost whispering)_  
There's a good girl.  
 _(Snowflake purrs)_  
I'll keep an eye on her. Go find our friend.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
Yes dear.

xoxox

**INT - MEAT LOCKER, CUNICA DONNACCI**

_Ginny Harris (nee Weasley) is sat on a metal crate, leaning against a wall. She is toying with her wedding ring, occasionally staring at the door._

_A few moments later, the door starts to open._

_Ginny gets to her feet, and crouches down behind the crate._

_The door opens, and a shadow appears in the doorway._

  
GINNY HARRIS  
 _(raising her hands)_  
STUPEFY!

HARRY POTTER  
PROTEGO!

_The stunning spell bounces harmlessly off his shield, while Ginny jumps to her feet and stares at him in surprise._

  
GINNY HARRIS  
You're here?  
 _(stares at him for a few more moments, then bounds forward and pulls him in to a hug)_  
Oh god, you're here.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(hugging her back)_  
Yes, sweetie, I'm here.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(looking up at him curiously)_  
Not that I'm not grateful, but why....

HARRY POTTER  
 _(quietly, not releasing her)_  
Six survivors are dead, and another ten are missing.  
 _(pauses)_  
Including Josh and Dawn.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(pulling back and looking him in the face)_  
Oh god. 

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles bitterly)_  
Trust me - god had very little to do with this.  
 _(pauses)_  
Where's your husband?

GINNY HARRIS  
He and a few others are in a safe place.  
 _(sighs)_  
I came out to get food, and that whack-job of a chef grabbed me.

HARRY POTTER  
Where's your wand?

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(blushing)_  
I dropped it when he hit me - didn't get a chance to pick it up.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
We'll pick it up on the way back.  
 _(Holds his hand out, and she takes it)_  
Lets go.

xoxox

**INT - CUNICA DONNACCI, FOOD COURT**

_Luna smiles warmly as Harry and Ginny walk out of the meat freezer, then lets out a soft laugh as Ginny looks in concern at Snowflake._

  
LUNA POTTER  
She's with us.

_Ginny gives Snowflake another glance, then bounds over and pulls Luna in to a hug._

  
GINNY HARRIS  
Thank you - I don't know what I would've done if he'd come back.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smirks)_  
Based on what I heard, blow him halfway across the kitchen.  
 _(hugs her back)_  
This is Snowflake, by the way. We're thinking of giving her to Robert and Janet as a pet.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(looks at Snowflake with an amused smile)_  
That does sound something like you'd do.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(mock pout)_  
I resemble that remark!

_Ginny laughs_

  
HARRY POTTER  
The safe place - where is it?

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(points back towards the way they came in)_  
Did you come through the casino over there?

LUNA POTTER  
Yeah - it's the fastest way to the safe house.

GINNY HARRIS  
Did you see the stage area?  
 _(Harry nods)_  
If you go behind the curtains, you are out of sight of everyone and everything, but can keep an eye on what's going on.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(nods)_  
Okay.  
 _(points over to the far side of The Food Court)_  
There's a guy over there who's coming with us, so if we can get him, we'll go and find Alex.

GINNY HARRIS  
Okay.

HARRY POTTER  
Oh - one more thing...  
 _(raises his wand)_  
ACCIO GINNY'S WAND!

_For a moment, nothing happens, then they see the wand flying through the air. Harry gives his wand a twist, and the incoming wand diverts and flies towards Ginny._

_Without looking, she reaches out and grabs it._

  
HARRY POTTER  
Best chaser in the business.

GINNY HARRIS  
Damn straight!  
 _(She twirls the wand in her hand, then slips it in to her robes)_  
Thank you sweetie.

HARRY POTTER  
I live to make you happy.  
 _(glances at Luna, who is smiling fondly)_  
I live to make everyone happy.  
 _(both women laugh)_  
So - anything else we have to do before we go?

_Both girls shake their heads, and Snowflake bounds to her feet and looks up at Luna._

  
HARRY POTTER  
Okay then. Lets kick this pig.

xoxox

**INT - BACKSTAGE, SLOT RANCH CASINO**

_The woman is pacing back and forth when she hears a noise coming from the front of house._

  
WOMAN #1  
Guys! Get down here!

_The two men - both carrying baseball bats - appear behind her._

  
WOMAN #1  
I heard a noise - I think someone's coming.

_The two men nod, and both raise their bats, taking a few steps forward._

XOXOX

**INT - SLOT RANCH CASINO**

_Harry, Luna, Ginny, Jasper and Snowflake are making their way towards the stage. Harry and Ginny are on point, while Luna is bringing up the rear. Jasper is stood between them, while Snowflake is bounding around, knocking zombies down and ripping them apart._

_They reach the stage area, and - after clearing it of zombies - Harry and Ginny bring up a shield spell to enclose it._

_Ginny jumps up on to the stage, then lets out a slight yelp as two men come out of the curtains with raised baseball bats._

  
GINNY HARRIS  
Hi honey - I'm home.

_The two men stop, then one - Alexander Harris - drops his bat, bounds forward and pulls her in to a very tight hug. A second later, he kisses her very passionately._

  
HARRY POTTER  
Oh I did NOT need to see that!

_Xander breaks off from kissing his wife, and a big smile spreads across his face._

  
XANDER HARRIS  
Harry? You're here?  
 _(notices Luna and Snowflake)_  
And you brought a tiger with you?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grins)_  
Well - we couldn't think of a suitable anniversary present, and this was all the gift shop had.

_Xander laughs, and bounces over to hug Harry and Luna, then looks at the tiger._

  
LUNA POTTER  
This is Snowflake - she's coming with us _(strokes the tiger's back)_ aren't you, my little flower?

_Snowflake purrs contentedly_

  
HARRY POTTER  
In the meantime, we're going back to the safe house, and we're going to wait for the military to come and rescue us.

XANDER HARRIS  
And you're bringing the tiger?

LUNA POTTER  
Get over the tiger, Alex.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(grins)_  
Yes m'am.  
 _(turns)_  
This is Denyce and Lenny - we sort of encountered them while we were....

GINNY HARRIS  
Fleeing for our lives.

XANDER HARRIS  
....so we thought we'd help them, rather than letting the zombies eat them while we made our escape.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(looking at her husband curiously)_  
That was an option? 

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(smiling)_  
I didn't mention that?  
 _(snaps his fingers)_  
Next time.

_Harry and Luna grin, while Denyce, Lenny and Jasper all look at the four of them as if they are slightly mad._

  
LUNA POTTER  
 _(blushing)_  
Sorry - sometimes we forget that this is actually a serious situation.

DENYCE CALLOWAY  
Alex was telling us about some of your adventures.  
 _(pauses, looks at Xander)_  
We thought he was making it up.

LUNA POTTER  
Nope - we are the heroes he made us out to be.  
 _(pauses, looks at Xander)_  
You did make us out to be heroes, right?

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(laughs)_  
Yes m'am.

LUNA POTTER  
We'll tell you more about it once we get back.

HARRY POTTER  
Ginny, Alex - you up for a bit of fighting?

GINNY HARRIS  
You want us to take point?

HARRY POTTER  
If you could - we'll take the rear.

LENNY MOONEY  
What about the tiger?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(grins)_  
Think less tiger, more lone wolf.

xoxox

**INT - ROYAL FLUSH PLAZA**

_Snowflake is bounding around, tearing zombies apart with a fair amount of passion._

_Ginny and Xander are combining magic and muscle to clear a path, while Harry and Luna are making sure they aren't attacked from behind._

  
DENYCE CALLOWAY  
Can we stop for a moment?

_Ginny turns, looking curious._

  
DENYCE CALLOWAY  
 _(pointing to her right)_  
I work in the supermarket - in the pharmacy.

LUNA POTTER  
Do you carry zombrex?

DENYCE CALLOWAY  
Yes.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(glances at Harry, who nods)_  
Okay - Denyce, Jasper - with me. Harry will lead the rest of you back to the safe house.  
 _(calling out)_  
SNOWFLAKE?  
 _(The tiger turns, and bounds over to stand in front of her)_  
You want to come with us and get some food?  
 _(the tiger growls affirmatively)_  
Okay then.

HARRY POTTER  
Be careful.

LUNA POTTER  
When am I not?

XANDER HARRIS  
Do you want me to answer that, or just look at you in amusement?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(pretend frowning)_  
Just because it's your anniversary don't think I won't put you over my knee and give you a spanking.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(wiggling his eyebrows)_  
Promise?

_Luna laughs, then gives Harry a kiss on the cheek._

  
HARRY POTTER  
I'll leave a candle in the window

LUNA POTTER  
Love you.

HARRY POTTER  
Love you too.

_Harry grins, then he, Ginny, Xander and Lenny turn and make their way off through the plaza._

_Luna turns to Denyce and Jasper._

  
LUNA POTTER  
Lets go.

xoxox

**INT - ROY'S MART, ROYAL FLUSH PLAZA**

_Three teenagers wearing hoodies and neckerchiefs to cover their faces are looting the supermarket._

_The main doors are thrust open as Luna and Denyce walk in._

  
HOOD #1  
What do you want?

DENYCE CALLOWAY  
 _(hesitantly)_  
We just want access to the pharmacy. If you let us in, we'll leave you be.

HOOD #2  
What's it worth to you?

DENYCE CALLOWAY  
Just let us go - please.

HOOD #1  
But if we're going to do something for you, I think it's only fair you should do something for us.

_He looks them both up and down in a very lascivious manner. Denyce takes a step back, while Luna folds her arms._

  
LUNA POTTER  
You're going to let us in to the pharmacy, and you're also going to let us take all the food we need.

HOOD #3  
And why would we do that?  
 _(looks her up and down)_  
There are two of you, and three of us. How are you going to stop us doing what ever we want?

LUNA POTTER  
I've seen some of your friends out and about - looting other stores and so on.

HOOD #3  
We saw the business opportunity and decided to take it.

LUNA POTTER  
Have you been attacking other survivors?

HOOD #2  
What's it to you if we have?

LUNA POTTER  
You should stop it - it's not nice.

HOOD #1  
Okay - we'll stop if you two will have sex with us.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
How about you stop because I ask you to?

_The three hood laugh loudly, then one draws a crowbar from his backpack_

  
HOOD #3  
How about you strip for us, bitch.

_Luna stares at him, then shakes her head._

  
LUNA POTTER  
Okay - I've been nice and polite, but the truth is you are going to tell your friends to stop attacking people.

HOOD #3  
We are?

LUNA POTTER  
I don't mind you looting, but touch another survivor and you will regret it.

HOOD #1  
We will?

LUNA POTTER  
Yes. You will. Now - do we have a deal?

_The hoods laugh again._

_Luna puts her fingers to her mouth and lets out a sharp whistle._

_A moment later, Jasper walks in and stands between the girl. A second later, Snowflake slinks in and takes up a position between Luna and the hoods._

_Finally, Luna pulls out her wand and produces a series of fireballs flying in a circle above her head._

  
LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
So - do we have a deal now?

  
**TO BE CONTINUED....**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reasons I am not sure of, the formatting looks a lot different than it does on the site I use to write these stories on at home. However I am hopeful it isn't too annoying.


	4. Act 3 - The Right To Bare Arms

**INT - FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Harry, Luna, Ginny, Xander, Frank, Stacey, Brad and Chuck are sat in The Security Room. Snowflake is prowling the corridor outside._

HARRY POTTER  
So they won't be bothering us any more?

_Luna grins_

LUNA POTTER  
They agreed that it would be better for everyone if they didn't.  
 _(pauses, then smiles)_  
Well - better for them, anyway.  
 _(pauses while everyone laughs)_  
They are going to keep looting and stealing, and killing the occasional zombie, but they won't attack any survivors unless we attack them first.

CHUCK GREENE  
That should make life easier  
 _(looks at her thoughtfully)_  
They didn't know who was doing this, did they?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(shakes her head)_  
Sorry.

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(shrugs)_  
Rebecca gave me a few good ideas....  
 _(pauses)_  
Where is she?  
 _(glances over to Stacey, who is watching the monitors as well as listening to the conversation)_  
Stacey? Anything?

STACEY FORSYTHE  
 _(glances at each of the monitor screens in turn)_  
I can't see her anywhere, but there are a few places that aren't monitored.....

GINNY HARRIS  
Do you have a map of this place? 

STACEY FORSYTHE  
Mr Sullivan might

_She stands up and walks out of the security room._

  
XANDER HARRIS  
Harry, Luna - you said there were other survivors?  
 _(they both nod)_  
So we can either spend the next two days kicking back, relaxing and playing some ping-pong, or we can spend it risking our lives for people we don't know  
 _(pauses)_  
All in favour of door number one?

_Harry, Luna and Ginny simply stare at him, all with slight smirks on their faces_

  
XANDER HARRIS  
Door number two it is.

_He stands up and walks over to the monitors, looking at some of them. Then he turns back to his friends._

  
XANDER HARRIS  
And I think I have our first two customers.

_Harry, Ginny and Luna stand and walk up behind him._

  
LUNA POTTER  
 _(grim smile)_  
Let's suit up.

xoxox

**INT - THE VENUS TOUCH, THE URANUS ZONE**

_Two women - Louise Jameson and Lisette Watkins - are hiding in the back room of the tanning salon. The door is clearly locked, and barricaded._

LISETTE WATKINS  
 _(skeptical)_  
You really went out with this guy?

LOUISE JAMESON  
 _(blushing)_  
Tomorrow was supposed to be our first date - I thought he was sweet.

_Someone bangs on the door, loudly and repeatedly._

MAN  
COME ON OUT, LOUISE! YOU KNOW WE ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!

LOUISE JAMESON  
 _(quietly, nervously)_  
So - how long do you think the door will hold?

xoxox

**INT - ROYAL FLUSH PLAZA**

_Harry, Ginny, Xander, Luna and Frank emerge from the corridor into Royal Flush Plaza. Ginny and Xander are now armed with guns, as are Harry and Frank. Luna is still carrying her bow and arrow, but is also now sporting a baseball bat._

FRANK WEST  
I'm worried about Rebecca, and Chuck. He should have been back by now, and that reporter is crazy enough to get herself in to trouble without realising it.  
 _(pauses)_  
She was heading towards The Shoal to try to spy on a meeting - she thinks she can find out who is doing this.

HARRY POTTER  
You think she's been caught? Or seen?

FRANK WEST  
 _(nods)_  
I want to go and check on her - make sure she isn't in any sort of trouble.

LUNA POTTER  
Then I'll come with you.  
 _(looks at her husband before Frank can reply)_  
You three can handle Slappy without me, right?

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(laughing)_  
A 20 year old mascot from a cancelled TV show?  
 _(waves his hand dismissively)_  
It's not a problem.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(rolls her eyes, then looks at Harry)_  
Just make sure he doesn't trip over his own shoes and fall into a blender.

HARRY POTTER  
Yes dear.

_He leans over and kisses her, then turns to Xander and Ginny_

HARRY POTTER  
Lets go

_The three of them walk off towards The Americana Casino. Luna watches them for a moment, then turns back to Frank._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(slight pleading tone)_  
They'll be okay, right?

FRANK WEST  
 _(smiles comfortingly)_  
From what I've seen of her, Ginny can handle anything, and Alex is a lot more serious than he appears.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles sadly)_  
He grew up on the mouth of hell, and watched his fiance kill one of his best friends.  
 _(pauses)_  
So yeah - he is more serious than he appears.  
 _(shakes her head)_  
So - we find Rebecca?

xoxox

**INT - SOUTH PLAZA**

_Harry and Ginny are making their way through The South Plaza, blasting zombies into the scaffolding. Xander is following behind, ensuring no one creeps up on them._

_As they reach a half constructed fountain, there is a rebel yell from the passageway on their left._

HARRY POTTER  
Want to go see?

_The other two nod, and all three turn and walk towards the passageway._

xoxox

**EXT - SILVER STRIP**

_Frank and Luna are striding confidently down The Silver Strip, Luna taking point and carving out a path free of zombies while Frank is covering her._

_Suddenly a loud blast of music fills the air, making Luna jump._

FRANK WEST  
What the hell was that?

LUNA POTTER  
C sharp diminished seventh.  
 _(Frank stares at her in surprise)_  
Janet is starting to learn about using music in magic.

FRANK WEST  
Oh.  
 _(pauses, then shrugs)_  
Okay.

_Another loud chord fills the air, then a heavy rock song starts playing. Luna and Frank look around, then see a large stage on the right hand side of The Strip._

FRANK WEST  
Someone is playing a concert? Seriously?

LUNA POTTER  
Music doth soothe the savage beast.

FRANK WEST  
You think they need help?

LUNA POTTER  
Everyone we've met either needs help or needs killing.  
 _(pauses)_  
I think we should give them the benefit of the doubt.  
 _(pauses again)_  
At least until they try to kill us.

_Frank laughs, then they both turn and head over to the stage._

xoxox

**INT - SOUTH PLAZA**

_Two construction workers - Willa Harris and Terri Glass - are stood at the top of a piece of scaffolding. Terri is poking a piece of wood at the zombies that are trying to climb up._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(off screen)_  
REDUCTO! REDUCTO! REDUCTO!

_The zombies around the scaffolding all explode in bursts of blood and dust. Terri and Willa stare in surprise, then look up as three people walk towards them._

TERRI GLASS  
What the hell was that?

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(smiling)_  
Magic.

_She walks up to the scaffolding, while Harry and Xander turn and keep the encroaching hordes at bay._

GINNY HARRIS  
I know this will seem unlikely, but Harry and I have been through something like this before, and we can help you.

WILLA HARRIS  
Harry? Harry Potter? From Willamette?

_Harry spins around, staring at the two women in surprise._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(abruptly)_  
Where did you hear that?

WILLA HARRIS  
 _(confused)_  
There were two men walking through here before.  
 _(gestures towards the fountain area)_  
They were saying something about the sinners from Willamette, then they mentioned Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter as the most evil.  
 _(pauses)_  
You three were at Willamette?

GINNY HARRIS  
Harry and I were.  
 _(glances at Xander)_  
My husband joined our little band of heroes later.

_Xander gives a bashful nod, then fires his shot gun three times in succession, sending zombies flying._

GINNY HARRIS  
Anyway - as you'll have gathered, we have some experience at this, and, if you want, we can take you back to the security shelter to wait for the military to arrive.

TERRI GLASS  
 _(glances at Willa)_  
My friend's been hurt. She probably won't be able to walk that quickly. 

HARRY POTTER  
We can deal with that.  
 _(glances over his shoulder, then looks back)_  
Now - do you want to come with us or not? Because while we do want to help, we don't have all day.

_Terri and Willa exchange glances._

WILLA HARRIS  
Did you really save all those people at Willamette?

GINNY HARRIS  
Yes.

WILLA HARRIS  
 _(smiles)_  
Then we'll come with you

xoxox

**EXT - SILVER STRIP**

_Frank and Luna walk up beside the stage to see three people - all dressed in black leathers - playing guitars and singing on stage._

FRANK WEST  
 _(shouting)_  
HEY!

_The lead singer - Jeanna Slick- looks round, then smiles_

JEANNA SLICK  
 _(over the music)_  
Hey! Come to enjoy the show?

FRANK WEST  
What the fuck are you doing? Haven't you noticed the place has gone to hell?

JEANNA SLICK  
You mean the zombies?  
 _(laughs)_  
They are smarter than are usual audience.

LUNA POTTER  
And you aren't worried about being eaten? 

JEANNA SLICK  
We can hold our own.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(looks at the zombie horde, then back at the band)_  
We have a safe place you can go - the military will be here soon to take us all home.

JEANNA SLICK  
 _(smiles)_  
Sounds boring as hell.  
 _(gestures to the zombies)_  
This is more alive than I have felt in years.

FRANK WEST  
 _(shakes his head)_  
So you won't come with us? Even if you know you will end up dead?

JEANNA SLICK  
Better to live a minute as a....

LUNA POTTER  
 _(cutting across)_  
What if we give you something better?  
 _(Frank looks at her in surprise)_  
What if we can give you more risk than you ever imagined?

JEANNA SLICK  
 _(looks interested)_  
That's some claim.  
 _(looks Luna up and down)_  
Can you back it up?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(glances at Frank, then back at Jeanna. She smiles)_  
Come with us, and you'll find out.

xoxox

**INT - SOUTH PLAZA**

_Xander is carrying Willa, while Terri is now using his gun._

WILLA HARRIS  
 _(suddenly calling out)_  
STOP!

_The group stops, although Ginny turns round to keep an eye on the zombies behind them._

WILLA HARRIS  
 _(pointing)_  
That door will take you to the theme park directly.

HARRY POTTER  
Really? 

WILLA HARRIS  
It was built as a sort of a back door - to allow heavy construction vehicles and materials to be moved in to the complex.

GINNY HARRIS  
Where does it come out?

WILLA HARRIS  
Right next to From Fortune, With Love

XANDER HARRIS  
Cool!  
 _(looks at Harry)_  
I was looking at a map, and From Fortune is a gift shop with a lockable front door. 

HARRY POTTER  
Meaning we can lock these two in there while we confront Slappy?

TERRI GLASS  
You're going to lock us where? 

WILLA HARRIS  
And who's Slappy?

GINNY HARRIS  
Slappy is a mascot from a TV show who appears to have gone insane and is murdering people with a flame thrower.  
 _(pauses)_  
You can come with us and fight him, but we thought you might want to stay where it's safe.

WILLA HARRIS  
Good point.  
 _(smiles)_  
Terri - I am in no fit state to fight anyone, let alone a nut-job with a flame thrower.  
 _(pauses)_  
If they want to keep us safe, I say we let them.

_Terri gazes at them for a moment, then nods_

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(overly peppy)_  
Okay - then lets go and get these two women locked up so we can go on to face a bloody horrible death.

xoxox

**INT - YUCATAN CASINO**

_Luna and Frank are leading the three band members - Jeanna, Floyd Stone and Allen Ash - through the casino towards the night club._

JEANNA SLICK  
So you two were at Willamette? 

LUNA POTTER  
 _(quietly)_  
We were.

FLOYD STONE  
But you kept it quiet? You didn't want the credit?

LUNA POTTER  
When I was fifteen, I was hailed as the saviour of the world after I helped kill a Dark Lord.  
 _(pauses)_  
Turns out that you can get tired of people praising your glory and praising your name.  
 _(pauses, then laughs)_  
Plus the whole magic thing is supposed to be secret.

ALLEN ASH  
I can imagine.  
 _(looks at her curiously)_  
Are we going to be killed? Because we know?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(shakes her head)_  
Who are you going to tell? Who is going to believe you?  
 _(Allen looks at her thoughtfully, then smiles)_  
No - you are not going to be killed.  
 _(pauses, then laughs)_  
Well - not by us.

FLOYD STONE  
That's heartening.

_Luna opens her mouth, but before she can speak, Frank raises his hand and they all come to a halt._

FRANK WEST  
The Shoal is just up ahead.  
 _(glances at the band)_  
Luna is going to go in first, under and invisibility spell. If Rebecca is fine, we'll leave her to it. 

JEANNA SLICK  
And if she isn't?

LUNA POTTER  
I'll send you a signal, and I want you to come in mob-handed.  
 _(glances at each of them)_  
I realise that you've been fighting zombies, and that you are getting used to killing them, but if you have to come in, you will more than likely be facing humans - living, breathing humans.

FRANK WEST  
If you don't think you can handle that, tell us now so we can adjust the plan.

_The band members all exchange glances, then Jeanna looks back at Frank and Luna._

JEANNA SLICK  
Tell us what to do.

xoxox

**INT - THE VENUS TOUCH**

_A man, dressed in the costume of Slappy, is still beating against the door to the inner salon. The costume is a full body plastic model that sort of looks like Pinocchio, only slightly more psychotically chipper._

_Suddenly, he stops and turns around._

SLAPPY  
Who the hell are you?

_Xander, Ginny and Harry are stood at the entrance to the salon. All appear to be unarmed._

HARRY POTTER  
My name is Harry. These are my friends Alex and Ginny.

_They both give a little wave._

HARRY POTTER  
There is a safe place we can take you to, where the zombies won't be able to get you.

SLAPPY  
 _(sounds like he is smiling, although the huge plastic face is always smiling)_  
Do you hear that darling? They can take us somewhere safe!

LOUISE JAMESON  
 _(off screen)_  
I'm not going anywhere with you, you fucking whackjob.

SLAPPY  
 _(now sounds angry)_  
You know we are meant to be together, Louise - why fight what can't be denied?

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(clearing his throat)_  
Excuse me - sir?  
 _(Slappy turns to face him)_  
I don't think the lady wants to come with you.

SLAPPY  
 _(snapping)_  
Of course she does!  
 _(voice softening)_  
She is just scared by the zombies. Once we are safe, she will remember what we mean to each other.

LOUISE JAMESON  
 _(off screen)_  
After you killed all those people?  
 _(scoffs)_  
You are sick, twisted fuck and I will dance on your grave before I go anywhere with you.

_Slappy stops, then slowly turns to find Xander and Ginny pointing guns at him, while Harry is pointing his wand._

SLAPPY  
They were trying to take her away from me.  
 _(raises the flame thrower he is holding)_  
THEY WANTED TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(throwing himself sideways)_  
NOW!

_Ginny fires three shots into Slappy's legs, while Harry ducks down behind a desk._

_Slappy screams, then points his flame thrower at Ginny. A moment later, he triggers it._

HARRY POTTER  
PROTEGO REFLEXUS MAXIMUS!

_A bright yellow barrier bursts into life in front of Ginny. The flame hits it, then reflects off it and engulfs Slappy._

_He starts thrashing around as the flames spread all over his body._

GINNY HARRIS  
Aguamenti!

_The burst of water puts the flames out, leaving Slappy lying on the floor._

SLAPPY  
 _(quietly)_  
I just wanted to love he....

_Trails off and falls still._

XANDER HARRIS  
Is he dead?

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(points her pistol at his head)_  
Let's find out.

_She fires twelve times._

GINNY HARRIS  
Yeah - he's dead.

_Xander stares at his wife with an amused look._

XANDER HARRIS  
Have I told you how much I love you?

GINNY HARRIS  
No, but I am sure we can discuss it later.  
 _(gestures to the zombies outside)_  
You know, when we aren't likely to be eaten.

_Ginny walks over and kisses him. Harry rolls his eyes, then walks over to the door to the inner salon._

HARRY POTTER  
Louise? Are you still there?

LOUISE JAMESON  
 _(off screen)_  
Where the hell else would I be?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(laughing)_  
Good point. If you want to open the door, we can take you and your friend to the security shelter.

LOUISE JAMESON  
 _(off screen)_  
Are you sure he's dead?

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(smiling)_  
My wife set him on fire then shot him twelve times in the head.  
 _(pauses)_  
So yeah - I am pretty sure he is dead.

_There is the sound of furniture being moved and a few moments later, the door opens to reveal Louise and Lisette peering outwards._

LISETTE WATKINS  
 _(staring at Slappy's body)_  
You really killed him?

HARRY POTTER  
Yes.

LOUISE JAMESON  
 _(smiling darkly)_  
Good.  
 _(pauses)_  
I can't believe I wanted to date that guy.

GINNY HARRIS  
We all make mistakes sweetie.  
 _(smiles)_  
I once dated a Hell Goddess and got hit on by an evil slutty lesbian psycho who tried to kill me half an hour later.

_Lisette and Louise stare at her in surprise._

GINNY HARRIS  
But enough about the good old days.  
 _(turns towards the window)_  
Like I said, people are gathering in the security shelter to wait for the military. You can either come with us, or you can stay here.

LOUISE JAMESON  
Do you have something to drink?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(blinking at the non sequitur)_  
I am sure we could probably get you something....

LOUISE JAMESON  
 _(interrupting)_  
It's not for me.  
 _(looks at Lisette)_  
Lissie was stuck in one of those tanning beds for nearly eight hours, and is a tad dehydrated.

_They look over at Lisette, then Harry nods_

HARRY POTTER  
We left two other survivors at From Fortune, With Love, so if we swing by there we can get drinks for everyone.  
 _(pauses, then looks at Lisette again)_  
Do you have any spare clothes here?

LISETTE WATKINS  
 _(looks around)_  
I did.....  
 _(trails off)_  
What kind of rat bastard steals someone's clothes during a zombie invasion?

HARRY POTTER  
Okay.....  
 _(draws his wand)_  
Transmatus metantor!

_Lisette's bikini transforms into a yellow summer dress._

LISETTE WATKINS  
How.....

GINNY HARRIS  
Did we forget to mention that we're mages?

xoxox

**INT - THE SHOAL NIGHTCLUB ENTRANCE**

_Luna turns herself invisible, but we watch her outline walk up to the main doors and slowly push them open._

xoxox

**INT - THE SHOAL NIGHTCLUB**

_Luna creeps inside the nightclub, then stops dead as she sees Rebecca knelt on the floor, with a sword pressed to her neck._

xoxox

**INT - FROM FORTUNE, WITH LOVE**

_Xander, Ginny and Harry lead Lisette and Louise into the shop where Willa and Terri are waiting._

WILLA HARRIS  
You came back!

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(smiles)_  
And we brought two new friends. May I introduce Lisette and Louise.

TERRI GLASS  
Yo!

LISETTE WATKINS  
 _(waving)_  
Hi. 

TERRI GLASS  
Wow - are you okay?

LISETTE WATKINS  
 _(smiling wanly)_  
I could use a drink.

_Terri bounds off to the back of the shop, then returns a moment later carrying two Giant Gulp bottles. She hands one to Lisette, who drinks it gratefully. When she has finished, Terri holds out the second one._

LISETTE WATKINS  
Keep it for later?

_Terri smiles, then slips it into one of her pockets._

HARRY POTTER  
Okay - we should be going. My wife is off doing something heroic at the other end of the resort, and I'd like to check if she is okay.  
 _(pauses)_  
Willa - you ready?

WILLA HARRIS  
Yes, Mr Potter.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(blushing)_  
You can just call me Harry.

WILLA HARRIS  
Yes, Harry. 

HARRY POTTER  
Lisette?

LISETTE WATKINS  
Ready and raring.

HARRY POTTER  
Okay then.  
 _(pauses)_  
Willa - do you mind if I try something? 

WILLA HARRIS  
 _(smirking)_  
Depends what it is.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(blushing again)_  
A battlefield healing spell. It will cure whatever is wrong with you, but only for around two hours. After that, you'll either need the spell renewing, or to see an actual doctor.

WILLA HARRIS  
Will it do any harm?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(shakes his head)_  
No. I mean - when it wears off, you will feel whatever pain you are feeling now, but nothing worse.

WILLA HARRIS  
And it will mean I can walk, and even protect myself?  
 _(Harry nods)_  
Okay then - do it.

xoxox

**INT - THE SHOAL NIGHTCLUB**

_With her left hand, Luna banishes the sword being held against Rebecca's neck. At the same time, her right hand yanks the doors open and sends out a unicorn patronus._

xoxox

**INT - THE SHOAL NIGHTCLUB ENTRANCE**

_Frank, Jeanna, Allen and Floyd all stare in surprise as a silvery unicorn canters towards them, then rears up on its back legs._

FRANK WEST  
I guess that's the signal.

_The four of them run through the doors to see a fight already in progress._

xoxox

**INT - THE SHOAL NIGHTCLUB**

_Rebecca is huddled in the corner of the dance floor, still tied up._

_Luna is sword fighting with a woman (Amber Bailey), while another woman who looks the same (Crystal Bailey) is pointing a rifle at Luna's head._

FRANK WEST  
LUNA! DUCK!

_The shout gets Luna's attention, who drops to the ground but still manages to keep her sword up._

_It also distracts Crystal, who turns her gun on Frank. He fires five times into her leg, causing her to drop to the ground._

FRANK WEST  
 _(doesn't lower his gun)_  
Jeanna - take her. Floyd - help Luna.  
 _(pauses)_  
Allen - help Rebecca.

_The three band members surge forward. Jeanna raises a baseball bat and smacks the gun out of Crystal's hand, then brings it down on her legs._

_Floyd runs over to help Luna to her feet._

_Allen bounds over to Rebecca, cuts the ropes binding her and helps her to her feet._

_Frank points his gun at Amber, who is staring at him in surprise._

AMBER BAILEY  
Frank West? The master told us you would come.

FRANK WEST  
 _(still doesn't lower the gun, but frowns)_  
The Master? Is he the one behind all this?

AMBER BAILEY  
 _(stares at him for a moment, then laughs)_  
You really have no clue? You don't know what is going on, do you?

FRANK WEST  
 _(voice tightening)_  
TELL ME WHO DID THIS!

_Amber stares at him for a moment, then throws back her head and laughs._

AMBER BAILEY  
The Master would never forgive me.  
 _(pauses)_  
For what it's worth, know that everything that has happened is because of you - you brought this down on the world.  
 _(gives him a wry smile)_  
All consequences are your own creation, Frank - something you are going to learn very, very soon.

_Before he can respond, she pulls out a stiletto blade from her boot and slits her own throat._

FRANK WEST  
JESUS!

_He runs over to her, but by the time he gets there, blood is already pooled around her head, and she is clearly dead._

_Turning, he sees Crystal punch Jeanna in the face, and draw a tiny pistol from her boot._

FRANK WEST  
Don't do it!

CRYSTAL BAILEY  
Why the hell not?

_Points the gun at Jeanna's head, but before she can pull the trigger, Frank shoots her between the eyes._  
xoxox

**INT - FORTUNE CITY HOTEL**

_Harry, Ginny and Xander are escorting Will, Terri, Lisette and Louise through the hotel lobby._

_Suddenly a scream comes from their left. Harry brings the group to a halt, then looks round._

TERRI GLASS  
That's where the lifts are - they go up to the rooms, and to the roof.

XANDER HARRIS  
So who's there? Is there anywhere to hide?

WILLA HARRIS  
There's a fairly large decorative plant pot.  
 _(shrugs)_  
I suppose you could hide behind there if you were desperate.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(looks over at Harry)_  
I can go check it out - catch you up?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(nods)_  
We're heading directly across, and we'll wait for you at Roy's.

_Xander nods, then turns and heads towards the lifts. The others head towards the doors._

xoxox

**INT - FORTUNE CITY HOTEL**

_Xander, gun in hand, creeps down the passageway towards the lifts. As he reaches them, he turns at a noise from his left._

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(raising his gun)_  
Who's there? I have a gun, but I am not dangerous.

WOMAN  
 _(off screen)_  
That's what they all say!

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(laughs)_  
That's true.  
 _(pauses)_  
How about I put the gun down, put my hands over my head and just stand here.

WOMAN  
 _(pauses)_  
Okay.  
 _(pauses)_  
I can see you, so I will know if you're lying.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(rolls his eyes)_  
I kind of figured.  
 _(looks around)_  
We'll have to make this quick - this is not a safe time to be without a gun.

_He lowers his shotgun to the ground, then raises his hands above his head._

XANDER HARRIS  
You realise I don't have all day - my friends are expecting me.

WOMAN  
 _(pauses)_  
I can't come out.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(slightly annoyed)_  
Why not?

WOMAN  
 _(pauses, slightly embarrassed)_  
Because I'm not wearing anything.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(slightly bemused)_  
Oh.

xoxox

**INT - THE SHOAL NIGHTCLUB**

_Luna and Rebecca are sitting on one of the sofas. Jeanna and Floyd are standing guard at the door, while Frank and Allen are searching the bodies of Amber and Crystal._

JEANNA SLICK  
Find anything?

FRANK WEST  
 _(shaking his head)_  
Whatever secrets she had she took to her grave.  
 _(glances down)_  
Relatively speaking.

REBECCA CHANG  
 _(rubbing her leg)_  
They were talking about The Master - the one who triggered the outbreak.  
 _(winces as she runs her hand over a cut)_  
Whatever it is, it's about revenge.  
 _(looks up at Frank)_  
Revenge against you.

FRANK WEST  
 _(turning in surprise)_  
Against me? 

REBECCA CHANG  
 _(nods)_  
Whoever did this knew you would be here, and set the horde free in advance of your arrival.

FRANK WEST  
 _(frowning)_  
Any idea why? 

REBECCA CHANG  
 _(shrugging apologetically)_  
Sorry. They weren't all that forthcoming.  
 _(pauses)_  
I think the only reason they talked as freely as they did was because they were going to hack my head off and leave my body to the horde.  
 _(pauses, then smiles appreciatively)_  
Thanks for stopping them, by the way.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles back)_  
You are most welcome.  
 _(She stands up and looks around)_  
Frank - if you can't find anything, I think we should be getting back to the shelter.

FRANK WEST  
Worried about Harry and the others?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
Partly that, but...  
 _(she walks over to him and lowers her voice to a whisper)_  
If someone is coming after you, they might have come after the other survivors.

FRANK WEST  
 _(nods, and speaks equally quietly)_  
The person we're looking for.  
 _(pauses, then raises his voice)_  
Okay - back to the shelter it is.  
 _(addresses the rest of the group)_  
Rebecca - if you come back with us, we can probably heal your cuts and scrapes.

REBECCA CHANG  
 _(nodding)_  
Sold.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(looking at the rest of them)_  
If you want to come with us, you can.

JEANNA SLICK  
What's the alternative?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(waves her hand around)_  
The military will be here in around two days. You can probably bunker down here and be safe until then.

_The three band members exchange glances, then Jeanna turns back to Luna_

JEANNA SLICK  
I think we'll come with you, if that's okay.

LUNA POTTER  
As my father used to say - the more the merrier.  
 _(pauses)_  
Except when it comes to Death Eaters and zombies.

xoxox

**INT - FORTUNE CITY HOTEL**

XANDER HARRIS  
You want me to do WHAT?

WOMAN  
 _(off screen)_  
It's the only way I'll feel comfortable.

XANDER HARRIS  
You do realise there are a like a gajillion zombies out there. Not to mention any number of nutjobs and murderers running around.

WOMAN  
 _(off screen)_  
I'm not coming out until you do!

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(lets out a huge sigh)_  
Fine!

_With a quick look around, Xander starts to undress, taking off his jeans, t-shirt and shoes and socks. When he is stood in just his heart-covered boxer-shorts, he picks up his gun._

XANDER HARRIS  
Right - I'm in my pants. Are you coming, or is there some other task you want me to perform? Return the golden fleece? Kill a giant snake?

WOMAN  
 _(off screen)_  
There's no need to be sarcastic.

_As Xander watches, a woman in somewhat revealing bra and knickers comes out of the shadows and stands in front of him._

WOMAN  
 _(shivering slightly)_  
Floor's cold.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(slight sarcasm)_  
That's because you aren't wearing any clothes.  
 _(looks back down the passage way)_  
Now - can we go? Because my friends, not to mention my wife, are going to be wondering where I am.

WOMAN  
Okay.  
 _(glances at the floor)_  
Can you carry me? It's cold.  


_Xander glares at her for a moment, then rolls his eyes._

xoxox

**INT - YUCATAN CASINO**

_Luna, Frank, Rebecca, Jeanna, Floyd and Allen arrive at the doors to The Silver Strip._

FRANK WEST  
Everyone ready?  
 _(the group nods)_  
Okay. Lets....

_He is interrupted by the sound of gunshots from outside. A moment later, there is a long, prolonged scream, which ends with another volley of gun fire._

_Frank glances at Luna, who pulls out her wand._

LUNA POTTER  
Show me.

_A faint hologram appears, showing a man with a sniper rifle shooting from the roof of one of the buildings._

FRANK WEST  
I know what you're going to say, but we can't.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(sighs)_  
I know. There's no way to pinpoint him exactly, and he can clearly shoot me in the head faster than I can hit him with a killing curse.  
 _(glances at the rest)_  
Not to mention all of you.

FRANK WEST  
 _(nods)_  
After we get back to security, we can find a way to stop them.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(closes her eyes for a moment)_  
And how many will die?

FRANK WEST  
 _(puts his hand on her shoulder)_  
I know it sucks. But if you go out there, your brain will be splattered all over the wall before you can say your first word.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(lets out a wry laugh)_  
Don't hold back, Frank - tell me what you really feel.

_She opens her eyes, takes a deep breath, then turns around._

LUNA POTTER  
We can get back to security via the food court.

xoxox

**INT - FORTUNE CITY HOTEL**

_Xander now has the woman - Europa Westinghouse - on his back._

_As they approach the door, they hear a volley of gunfire ring out._

_Xander puts Europa down, then slowly pushes the door open._

_He sees a young man running towards the hotel, then recoils as the back of the man's head explodes._

_Slamming the door, he turns back to Europa._

XANDER HARRIS  
We're going to have to go the long way round.

EUROPA WESTINGHOUSE  
What about the others? Your wife? Is she out there?

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(closes his eyes for a moment)_  
Hopefully they are already back in Royal Flush. 

EUROPA WESTINGHOUSE  
If they're not?

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(stares at her flatly)_  
There's nothing I can do. If either of us step out there, we will die. And while I would gladly die to save her - to save any of my friends - they would not want me to die in a pointless show of grandeur.  
 _(smiles)_  
So, I am going to take you back to security via The Arena, and then I am going to find my wife.  
 _(stares at her)_  
Are you coming, or not?

xoxox

**EXT - FORTUNE PARK**

_Harry, Ginny, Terri, Willa, Lisette and Louise are sheltering in between two giant rock formations._

_Every so often, gun shots ring out, sometimes punctuated by the odd scream._

GINNY HARRIS  
So - this is going well. 

HARRY POTTER  
Who the hell is shooting at us?

WILLA HARRIS  
I think there is one guy up there.  
 _(points to the top of Royal Flush Plaza)_  
And another on the scaffolding.

HARRY POTTER  
So if we try to get back to Royal Flush, we'll get our brains blown out.  
 _(Willa nods)_  
Swell.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(glancing around, then looking back at Harry)_  
You said you and Lu came here via portkey?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(nodding)_  
Brad said all incoming portkeys are redirected to the secur....  
 _(trails off)_  
That's brilliant.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(pretending to buff her nails)_  
I'm not known as the smartest witch in a generation for nothing.

_She looks around then picks up a plate and a piece of wood._

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(pulls out her wand and taps the plate)_  
PORTUS take me home.  
 _(repeats the spell on the piece of wood)_  
Okay.  
 _(she hands the plate to Harry)_  
You take Terri and Willa?

HARRY POTTER  
Sounds like a plan.  
 _(turns to the two women)_  
Take hold of the plate.

_They both reach out and take hold of the plate. Harry looks at Ginny._

HARRY POTTER  
You sure about this?

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(fake offended)_  
You dare to doubt me?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
Good point.  
 _(takes a deep breath, then nods)_  
TAKE ME HOME!

_Harry, Willa and Terri all vanish. Ginny smiles, then looks at Lisette and Louise._

GINNY HARRIS  
Your turn.  
 _(holds out the piece of wood)_  
Grab hold.

_Lisette and Louise put their hands out and touch the plank._

GINNY HARRIS  
Here goes nothing.  
 _(smiles)_  
TAKE ME HOME!

xoxox

**INT - SECURE ROOM, FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Ginny, Lisette and Louise reappear and look around._

GINNY HARRIS  
Welcome to the security shelter.

_She stands up and walks over to the door, but before she can open it, it opens from the other side to reveal Harry and Luna._

HARRY POTTER  
Once more I worship at the temple of Ginny. 

GINNY HARRIS  
As it should be.  
 _(glances at Luna)_  
As long as you save a little of that worship for Luna, of course.

LUNA POTTER  
Of course.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(takes a deep breath)_  
Alex isn't back yet. 

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(closes her eyes)_  
Do you think.....

LUNA POTTER  
If he heard the gunshots, he would have taken the long way round.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(frowns)_  
And if he didn't?  
 _(neither of them answer)_  
That's what I thought.

HARRY POTTER  
We'll find him, Gin - I swear we will find him.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(smiling)_  
I know.

LUNA POTTER  
In the meantime, if you could help us work out a way to take out the guys with the guns, we can ensure no one else gets caught by them.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(smiles turns in to a predatory grin)_  
It would be my pleasure.

xoxox

**INT - SECURITY ROOM, FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Stacey is flicking through the security cameras, while Harry, Luna, Ginny and Frank stand behind her. Chuck is sitting on the sofa, with Katey laying with her head in his lap._

_Ray Sullivan is pacing back and forth, occasionally glancing at Harry and Ginny._

STACEY FORSYTHE  
While there are very few cameras on the tops of the buildings, I think I can make some educated guesses as to where they are by the layout of the bodies.  
 _(She looks over her shoulder at Ginny)_  
No sign of your husband yet, Mrs Harris.

GINNY HARRIS  
Call me Ginny. And he's Alex.

STACEY FORSYTHE  
 _(smiles)_  
Ginny it is.  
 _(she turns back to the cameras)_  
Based on the remains of the zombies, and the odd corpse lying around, I would say there are four gunmen.

RAY SULLIVAN  
Men?  
 _(snorts in amusement)_  
You don't think some of them are women?

STACEY FORSYTHE  
 _(rolls her eyes)_  
Fine - four shooters.  
 _(she taps one of the screens)_  
One is on top of the movie theatre down by The Arena. Another is probably more or less opposite, on the scaffolding by The Hotel.

GINNY HARRIS  
Just as Willa said.  
 _(pauses)_  
Is there one on top of this place?

STACEY FORSYTHE  
Good guess. The final shooter is most likely on Atlantica Casino, probably above the.....  
 _(trails off, blushing)_

RAY SULLIVAN  
Sex shop.

STACEY FORSYTHE  
Thank you, Mr Sullivan.  
 _(looks up at Harry)_  
That's my best guess.

HARRY POTTER  
Thank you, Stacey.  
 _(turns)_  
Okay - I say we take one each.

GINNY HARRIS  
What about Alex?

HARRY POTTER  
Stacey?

STACEY FORSYTHE  
I still haven't.....  
 _(she pauses, then she smirks)_  
Mrs Harris - come with me.

_She gets to her feet and bounds over to the door. Ginny goes after her, and a moment later Harry, Luna and Frank follow them._

xoxox

**INT - FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Xander reaches the maintenance flap, and pushes it open. Turning around, he comes out of the flap backwards._

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(from behind him, off screen)_  
Hi honey.

_Xander freezes, then slowly straightens up and turns round to find Ginny, Harry, Luna, Frank and Stacey all watching him with outright amusement._

XANDER HARRIS  
I suppose you think there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for all this.

_Ginny raises her eyebrows, while the others simply grin at him._

_A second later he hears a noise behind him and realises that Europa is coming out of the vent._

XANDER HARRIS  
And that.....

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(smirking)_  
You know, when I said you could pick any present you want for your anniversary, I was thinking more about a watch, or maybe a pen set.

_Europa climbs out of the vent, turns and realises she is now stood in front of a whole bunch of people. She jumps behind Xander, using him to cover her._

XANDER HARRIS  
This is Europa Westinghouse - a nice lady who got shut out of her hotel room just as the zombie outbreak started.

EUROPA WESTINGHOUSE  
 _(from behind Xander)_  
I was trying to get back up, but the lifts in the hotel locked themselves down when the alarm started.  
 _(smiles)_  
Alex came along and rescued me.

_She hugs him from behind, making him blush even more and take a step forward._

XANDER HARRIS  
Do you think one of you heroic and powerful mages could conjure us up some clothes? 

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(looking him up and down with a somewhat salacious leer)_  
I don't know - I kind of like you this way.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smirking)_  
Speak for yourself.

_She draws her wand, and a moment later, Xander is dressed in a tuxedo while Europa is in jeans and a t-shirt._

XANDER HARRIS  
Thank you.  
 _(turns to face Europa)_  
The other survivors we've rescued are in some of the rooms around here. And the kitchen is just up yonder.

EUROPA WESTINGHOUSE  
Thank you! I'm starving!  
 _(she pauses, then throws her arms around him again)_  
Thank you for saving me, Alex.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(submitting to the hug for a moment, then extracting himself)_  
You're welcome.

_She bounds off up the stairs towards the kitchen, while Xander turns back to find Ginny staring at him with an amused grin._

GINNY HARRIS  
When Buffy told me you were a bit of a ladies' man, I was doubtful.  
 _(looks up the stairs Europa ran up)_  
But only you could find a half naked woman during a zombie apocalypse.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(smiling proudly)_  
It's a talent.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(grinning)_  
One of the many reasons I married you.

_She throws herself in to his arms, and they hug._

_Harry watches for a moment, then clears his throat._

HARRY POTTER  
If you're quite done, we have four lunatics with guns to take care of. 

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(still holding Ginny)_  
The ones in The Strip?

GINNY HARRIS  
You heard them?

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(eyes flashing)_  
I saw their handiwork.

LUNA POTTER  
We know where they are, and we think one of us should go after each of them.

_Xander looks at Frank, but he shakes his head._

FRANK WEST  
I'm going after Brad - it's time we found out what was going on.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(shrugs)_  
Okay. So - where are we going?

xoxox

**EXT - ROOF, ATLANTICA CASINO**

_Derrick Duggan is stood by the railing at the edge of the roof, occasionally firing the sniper rifle he is holding._

_There is a noise behind him, and he turns to see a man in a tuxedo stood, leaning against one of the air conditioning vents._

XANDER HARRIS  
You really shouldn't do that you know.  
 _(pauses)_  
I mean shoot zombies is one thing - they are already dead and quite honestly need putting down.  
 _(frowns)_  
But shooting people who are fleeing for their lives? That's not nice.

DERRICK DUGGAN  
Who are you?

XANDER HARRIS  
I am just a man asking you to put your gun to better use, and stop killing innocent people.

DERRICK DUGGAN  
And what if I don't want to?

XANDER HARRIS  
Then I will kill you.

_Derrick stares at him for a moment, then laughs._

DERRICK DUGGAN  
You? Kill me?  
 _(laughs again)_  
You really think you can kill me?

XANDER HARRIS  
I have killed more people than you can imagine. One more won't make much difference.

_Derrick stares at him, then brings the rifle up._

_Before he can fire, Xander draws a gun from the back of his belt and shoots Derrick four times in the chest._

_Derrick falls to the ground, dead._

_Xander walks over, then he drags Derrick's body up to the railing, hoists it up and throws it over._

_Below, a dozen zombies turn and swarm to the corpse._

_Above, Xander smiles, then turns and heads back towards the vent._

xoxox

**EXT - ROOF, ROYAL FLUSH PLAZA**

_Johnny James is shooting over the railing surrounding the roof._

_Harry slowly extracts himself from the air-conditioning vent, then closes it without any noise._

_He creeps up behind Johnny, raises his wand and stuns him._

_Johnny collapses, then Harry levitates him over the edge and drops him in to Fortune Park._

_As the zombies swarm around the body, Harry goes back to the vent._

xoxox

**EXT - SCAFFOLDING, THE PLATINUM STRIP**

_Earl Flaherty is leaning against the wall of The Fortune Hotel, eating a sandwich._

_Ginny peers round the corner, then raises her wand._

xoxox

**EXT - ROOF, PARADISE PLATINUM SCREENS**

_Deetz Hartman is lying flat on the ground, shooting at zombies and letting out a cry of success every time he drops one._

_Luna comes up the fire escape and slowly climbs onto the roof._

_Suddenly Deetz turns and sees her._

DEETZ HARTMAN  
Luna Lovegood. I am honoured.

LUNA POTTER  
So you know. You're with them?

DEETZ HARTMAN  
The Master found me. Told me I would be of use.  
 _(looks Luna up and down)_  
You don't look all that scary.

LUNA POTTER  
You're not the first person to say that.

DEETZ HARTMAN  
What happened to the others?

LUNA POTTER  
The ones I didn't kill are here with me now.

DEETZ HATMAN  
Impressive.  
 _(pauses)_  
So what happens now? 

LUNA POTTER  
You put down your gun, come with me and turn yourself in to the military when they arrive.  
 _(smiles)_  
Then we find your master, and make him understand the depth of his folly.

DEETZ HARTMAN  
 _(slightly mockingly)_  
Oh - you'll make HIM understand, will you?  
 _(smirks)_  
That I would pay to see.

LUNA POTTER  
Then give yourself and come with us, and you can have a front row seat.

DEETZ HARTMAN  
 _(shaking his head)_  
Not sure that would work. If The Master knew I had you in my sights and let you go, it wouldn't end well for me.  
 _(lets out a fake sigh)_  
So it looks like we'll have to go with door number two.  
 _(Raises his gun and points it at her)_  
If you twitch, if you try to reach your wand, I will shoot you in the stomach.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(freezes)_  
That sounds nasty.

DEETZ HARTMAN  
So you are going to let me go, I am going to sneak out of the resort and hopefully live the rest of my life in luxury after my payments come through.

LUNA POTTER  
You did this for money? 

DEETZ HARTMAN  
The Master is in this for revenge. The rest of us are just in this for the money.

LUNA POTTER  
Rest of you?

DEETZ HARTMAN  
Sorry, girly - no more answers.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(sighs)_  
Darn, and we were getting along so well. But since you aren't going to tell me any more, I'll just have to say good bye.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(voice right in DEETZ's ear)_  
Good bye.

_As Luna watches, a small, penny sized hole appears in Deetz's forehead. A second later, two more appear in his chest. Deetz's collapses, dead._

_Luna walks over to the railing to see Ginny lowering the sniper rifle. She smiles, then turns and heads back to the fire escape._

xoxox

**EXT - SCAFFOLDING, PLATINUM STRIP**

_Ginny rests the sniper rifle against the edge of the scaffolding, then looks out over Fortune Park and down The Silver Strip._

_A moment later, she frowns, then draws her wand._

GINNY HARRIS  
Expecto Patronum!

_A silvery moose appears in front of her._

GINNY HARRIS  
Find Harry or Luna. Tell them to go to the Wedding Chapel on The Silver Strip as soon as possible.

_The moose gives a quick bow, then charges over the side of the scaffolding. Ginny picks the rifle up again, then rests it on the edge, pointing it down The Strip._

xoxox

**INT - ATLANTICA CASINO**

_Xander makes his way through the casino, dodging between zombies._

_As he approaches the main doors, he stops in surprise at the sight of a woman in a mermaid costume sitting atop a coral reef._

TAMMY BLAINE  
Can you help me?

XANDER HARRIS  
What.....  
 _(pauses)_  
Never mind.  
 _(he looks around)_  
Can you get out of that costume?

TAMMY BLAINE  
 _(blushing bright red)_  
I can't.

XANDER HARRIS  
Why not?  
 _(pauses)_  
Let me guess - no underwear?

TAMMY BLAIN  
 _(still blushing)_  
I was in a hurry this morning!

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(rolls his eyes and sighs)_  
My wife is never going to believe this.

xoxox

**EXT - SWEPT AWAY WEDDING CHAPEL, THE SILVER STRIP**

_A man dressed in a tuxedo drags a woman in a wedding dress out of the chapel. The woman is screaming, while the man is smiling in glee._

RANDY TUGMAN  
Come along my dear - the honeymoon suite awaits us!

DANNI BODINE  
 _(cries)_  
Let me go - I promise I won't tell....

RANDY TUGMAN  
But you are to be my first! All my life has been leading to this moment, and I am going to bestow the honour on you!  
 _(he steps away from her)_  
And all these people are here to witness our love!

_He throws his arms out wide, then - as Danni watches in horror - his head explodes._

_A moment later, she spins round as a blonde woman emerges from the fireworks stand opposite the chapel._

DANNI BODINE  
Who are you?

LUNA POTTER  
My name is Luna, and I am here to take to you to safety.

DANNI BODINE  
 _(waving at Randy's body)_  
What about him? Did you do that?

LUNA POTTER  
That was my sort of sister in law. 

DANNI BODINE  
And the wedding? Am I still married?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
Wait here.

_She vanishes into the chapel for a moment. Danni hears a few random exclamations, then Luna emerges from the chapel again._

LUNA POTTER  
All the paper work has gone, and if you don't tell anyone, I promise no one else will.

DANNI BODINE  
 _(sniffling)_  
Good.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(draws her wand)_  
And just to make sure.... tarrafatio!

_Danni's wedding dress is transformed into a strappy top and denim shorts._

DANNI BODINE  
 _(looks down at her clothes, then up at Luna)_  
Thank you! 

LUNA POTTER  
 _(grins)_  
Lets go.

xoxox

**INT - ROYAL FLUSH PLAZA**

_Luna and Danni are heading towards the maintenance corridor._

_As they pass the entrance to the toilets, Luna stops and stares in surprise._

LUNA POTTER  
Do I want to know what you and my husband were doing in the loos?

_Harry and Ginny both blush._

GINNY HARRIS  
Rebecca told us about an entrance to the air vents that we could use to get around in secret.

HARRY POTTER  
Third stall down on the left in the gents. The vents lead all over the complex, and while they're slower than cutting through the buildings or the Strips, they are a little safer.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(looking at them in amusement)_  
Seems plausible enough.  
 _(looks at Danni)_  
This is my sort of sister in law, by the way.

_Danni stares at Ginny for a moment, then jumps forward and throws her arms around her._

DANNI BODINE  
Thank you!!

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(smiling)_  
You are most welcome, dear.

DANNI BODINE  
 _(straightening up)_  
I mean it - I am in your debt.

GINNY HARRIS  
Come with us to safety, and we'll call it quits.

_The four of them turn and head up towards the maintenance corridor._

xoxox

**INT - AMERICANA CASINO**

_Xander is carrying Tammy up to the doors to Royal Flush Plaza._

XANDER HARRIS  
We're about five minutes away - just through these doors.

xoxox

**INT - ROYAL FLUSH PLAZA**

_Harry, Luna, Ginny and Danni walk round the corner to the maintenance air vent to find Xander stood there with Tammy in his arms. Xander stares at them for a moment, then sighs._

XANDER HARRIS  
I swear this time there IS a reasonable explanation.

xoxox

**INT - SECURITY ROOM, FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Luna, Ginny, Harry and Xander walk into the security room._

HARRY POTTER  
So how were you planning on getting her through the air vents, exactly?

XANDER HARRIS  
I didn't say it was a good plan!

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(smiling)_  
This is what I get for marrying the archetypal white knight.

_They all come to a halt in front of Stacey, who is grinning._

STACEY FORSYTHE  
I am glad you're back.  
 _(pauses)_  
Frank just got in touch.

LUNA POTTER  
And?

STACEY FORSYTHE  
 _(grins)_  
He thinks he's found your friends.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Act 4 - The Piper

**INT - SECURITY ROOM, FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

  
_STACEY FORSYTHE  
I am glad you're back.  
(pauses)  
Frank just got in touch._

_LUNA POTTER  
And?_

_STACEY FORSYTHE  
(grins)  
He thinks he's found your friends._

LUNA POTTER  
Seriously?

STACEY FORSYTHE  
He is sending Rebecca back. She should be here any minute.

HARRY POTTER  
Frank didn't want to come himself?

STACEY FORSYTHE  
He said that he and Brad wanted to keep an eye on things down there - make sure nothing changed.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(he nods)_  
Okay - that makes sense.  
 _(pauses)_  
Did he give any idea? Any clue?

STACEY FORSYTHE  
 _(smiles apologetically)_  
I think he was worried about talking over the radio.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(frowns)_  
Someone on the inside.  
 _(looks at the group)_  
He thinks there is someone on the inside. Someone working with us.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(looks around at everyone in the room)_  
One of us? Really?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(eyes flash)_  
Remember Otis? Leah?

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(nodding)_  
Cheryl.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(sighs)_  
Okay.  
 _(looks at Chuck, Stacey and Katey)_  
Any way you can prove it isn't any of you?

CHUCK GREENE  
Not off the top of my head....  
 _(pauses)_  
Don't you have any truth spells or charms that will make us talk?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(nods)_  
There is a way, but it's generally not done, because it can cause a lot of discomfort to the person we do it to.

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(looks over at Stacey)_  
I'm game. I mean - you have saved me, my daughter and countless others. If gaining your trust means a little discomfort.....

STACEY FORSYTHE  
 _(nods)_  
I agree.

KATEY GREENE  
 _(quiet)_  
I agree too.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(giggles)_  
Thank you Katey.  
 _(looks up at Chuck and Stacey)_  
Okay - it would probably wise to sit down....

VOICE  
 _(off screen)_  
AVADA KEDAVRA! REDUCTO!

_Harry, Luna, Ginny and Xander all spin round, then bolt for the door. Chuck and Stacey stare in surprise._

xoxox

**INT - FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Harry, Luna, Ginny and Xander race down the corridor, then skid to a halt as they see Rebecca lying dead on the floor._

_There is a sound to their left, and they turn just in time to see Ray Sullivan scrambling into the vent._

_Luna raises her wand and fires a killing curse towards the vent, but it merely smacks into the metal, denting it slightly._

_A second later, a siren rings out through the shelter, and all four of them turn to see the main door slowly sliding open._

STACYE FORSYTHE  
 _(coming from the security room)_  
Whatever he did has fried the controls. The three doors are all opening at once.

XANDER HARRIS  
Fuckadoodledo.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(voice commanding)_  
Get everyone armed. Tell them to come here and protect the main entrance.

CHUCK GREENE  
What if they don't want to fight?

LUNA POTTER  
Then leave them - we don't have time to argue.  
 _(looks over at Harry and Xander)_  
You two are the best at muggle stuff. Can you fix it?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(nods)_  
We can give it a shot.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
That's my boys.  
 _(looks over at Ginny)_  
Time to suit up, sis.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(draws her wand)_  
Yes m'am.

_There is a roaring sound from beyond the door. Luna turns and faces the now fully open door._

LUNA POTTER  
Time to go to war.

xoxox

**INT - UNDERGROUND TUNNELS, SECTION 1**

_Ray Sullivan drops down from a maintenance ladder, then gets into the waiting buggy._

_He drives along the underground train lines, driving over zombies indiscriminately._

xoxox

**INT - FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_A pitched battle is going on. All of the survivors are using baseball bats, fire axes, metal pipes, machetes and other weapons. Luna and Ginny are casting spells almost continually._

_Snowflake is also bounding around, killing any zombie she encounters._

_Harry and Xander are working at the door's control panel, while Chuck and Stacey are standing guard over them._

xoxox

**INT - UNDERGROUND TUNNELS, SECTION 3**

_Ray drives the buggy up to a pair of metal doors, then stops._

_He gets out, looks around, then types a code into the door._

_The metal doors slide open, Ray goes inside and the doors slam down behind him._

xoxox

**INT - UNDERGROUND TUNNELS, SECTION 3**

_From a maintenance room on the other side of the corridor, Frank and Brad exchange glances._

FRANK WEST  
Sullivan? He's the insider?

BRAD GARRISON  
So it would seem. Do you think the others know?

FRANK WEST  
If he's here....  
 _(eyes widen)_  
Do you think they're okay?

BRAD GARRISON  
Want to go check?

FRANK WEST  
If Sullivan got to Rebecca before she talked....  
 _(pauses)_  
I'll be back as soon as I can.

BRAD GARRISON  
Take care - I don't want to have to do this alone.

FRANK WEST  
 _(rolls his eyes)_  
Like I'd let you hog all the glory.

_He slips out of the door, then up the nearest ladder._

xoxox

**INT - FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Harry joins two wires together, then flips a switch._

_The doors suddenly start to lower._

HARRY POTTER  
EVERYONE GET BACK!

_The survivors start to retreat from the door. A few zombies follow, but they are quickly dispatched._

_The door finally reaches the ground. There are a few bangs from outside._

_As the survivors dispatch the remaining zombies, Luna lowers her wand and leans back against the wall._

XANDER HARRIS  
Well - that was bracing.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(walking over to him and pulling him into a hug)_  
You did brilliantly, love.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(smiles)_  
You weren't too shabby yourself, dear.

_They both look over to where Harry and Luna are hugging each other._

STACEY FORSYTHE  
 _(coming in from the security room)_  
That's it - all the zombies are dead. The shelter is once again secure.  
 _(pauses, then looks at Harry)_  
It is secure right?

HARRY POTTER  
Yes.  
 _(pauses)_  
And before we go off to find our friends, we're going to reinforce it with a series of wards, so that even if the electrics blow again, you'll all be safe in our absence.

STACEY FORSYTHE  
So you are still going?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(shrugs)_  
They're our friends.

STACEY FORSYTHE  
Fair enough.  
 _(turns back to the office)_  
I'll get you plans of the underground, so you have some idea of where you're going.

HARRY POTTER  
Thanks.  
 _(turns to Chuck)_  
I take it you're going to insist on coming with us?

CHUCK GREENE  
Whoever did this tried to frame me for murder, mass murder, releasing a zombie horde and a butt load of other crimes.  
 _(pauses, then grins)_  
Damn right I am coming with you.

_Stacey comes out of the security room carrying some folded papers._

STACEY FORSYTHE  
These should give you the general layout of the underground, and the best way to get to them.  
 _(pauses, then sighs)_  
Of course, if whoever is doing this has a secret underground lair that is hidden from the rest of the world, it probably wouldn't appear on the maps.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(laughs)_  
We appreciate the thought.

STACEY FORSYTHE  
 _(hands over the maps)_  
Anything I can do while you're gone?

HARRY POTTER  
Take care of everyone.  
 _(glances at the main door)_  
I am a hundred percent sure that you'll be safe, but I'd suggest getting some of the others to guard the door. Do it on a rotating shift - don't want anyone getting over tired.

STACEY FORSYTHE  
Consider it done.  
 _(pauses)_  
Take care of yourselves, and I'll keep a candle in the window.

HARRY POTTER  
We'll be back soon.

_Turns to see Luna, Ginny, Xander and Chuck standing in a line. All of them except Luna are carrying a shut gun and a pistol, while Luna is armed with her bow and arrow and a scythe._

HARRY POTTER  
If Sullivan is their inside man, they probably know we are coming.  
 _(pauses)_  
I won't ask if any of you want to stay here, but I just want to remind you that either we find Dawn, Josh and the others, or we take it out of the hides of whoever took them.  
 _(pauses again)_  
Or, you know, we do both.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(grins grimly)_  
Sounds okay to me.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grins back)_  
Anyone want to go to the loo before we go?  
 _(when no one moves, he smiles)_  
Okay. Time to go.

_The five of them walk down to the air vent, accompanied by Jeanna, Jasper and Danni._

_Chuck, Ginny, Xander and Harry climb inside. Luna looks at the other three in confusion._

JEANNA SLICK  
Stacey asked us to guard the vent, and ensure Sullivan doesn't come back this way.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
Bright woman.

_Turns and climbs into the vent, then looks back._

LUNA POTTER  
When we come back, we'll send you a silver-white dove to show you it is us.  
 _(pauses)_  
If you hear anyone coming and don't see the dove, I suggest shooting first.

_Jeanna nods, and Luna turns and makes her way through the vent._

xoxox

**INT - PALISADES PLAZA**

_Harry, Luna, Chuck, Xander and Ginny emerge from Brand New You and make their way across the top level until they come to the escalators._

HARRY POTTER  
According to the maps, there should be access to the underground down there.  
 _(points down towards the maintenance room)_  
As to where we go from there, I have no clue.

FRANK WEST  
 _(off screen)_  
I might be able to help you with that.

_They all spin round, Ginny and Xander raising their guns._

FRANK WEST  
 _(holding up his hands)_  
Woah! I know I once made a pass at your wife, but I thought we were past that!

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(looking at Ginny)_  
You never told me he made a pass at you!

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(smiles coyly)_  
It was before we met, sweetie, and I swear it was only one kiss. Two at most.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(turns back to Frank)_  
I admit - I don't blame you. She is very kissable.

FRANK WEST  
 _(smiles)_  
Nice to see you all alive.

HARRY POTTER  
You know where we are going?

FRANK WEST  
Down in the tunnels, and along to section 3. There's some kind of lab or base there - we're not sure because we haven't been able to get inside.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(nods)_  
Okay. Have you seen Sullivan?

FRANK WEST  
He arrived at the base just before I left - that was about...  
 _(glances at his watch)_  
...fifteen minutes ago. He's one of them?

LUNA POTTER  
He killed Rebecca and blasted the door to the shelter.

FRANK WEST  
Fucking hell.

XANDER HARRIS  
Well said.

LUNA POTTER  
There's more.  
 _(closes her eyes)_  
He used a killing curse and a blasting curse.

FRANK WEST  
HE'S A WIZARD?

GINNY HARRIS  
Looks like.

FRANK WEST  
 _(takes a deep breath)_  
Does that really change anything?

HARRY POTTER  
It means we have to be wary of magical attacks as well as zombies and more conventional methods.  
 _(pauses)_  
You and Brad might consider withdrawing to a safe location.

FRANK WEST  
 _(laughs)_  
Remember when you left us with Otis? Remember how well that turned out?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
Point taken.

FRANK WEST  
However, I promise I will be a tad more circumspect when we get down there.

HARRY POTTER  
That's all I can ask for.  
 _(looks at the others)_  
Alex?

XANDER HARRIS  
You think I am going to let my wife go alone?

GINNY HARRIS  
Isn't he sweet?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(rolls his eyes)_  
Fine - just be careful.

XANDER HARRIS  
Cross my heart.

HARRY POTTER  
Frank - we are at your disposal.

xoxox

**INT - UNDERGROUND TUNNELS, SECTION 3**

_Brad is watching out of the maintenance room door, alternating his gaze between the large metal doors across the tracks and the bottom of the ladder a little way down the tracks._

_Suddenly there is a noise, and he ducks back in, drawing his gun._

_A moment later, the door is pushed slowly open, and Ginny, Xander, Frank and Chuck come in._

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(lowering his gun)_  
Do you know how close I came to shooting you?

FRANK WEST  
We love you too, Brad.

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(smiles, then looks at the others)_  
Harry and Luna decided not to come?

FRANK WEST  
 _(glancing back at the door)_  
After Sullivan used magic to blast the shelter door controls and kill Rebecca, they decided to stay behind to protect the other survivors.

_Brad gazes at him for a moment, then nods._

BRAD GARRISON  
So Sullivan is a mage?

GINNY HARRIS  
Might not be the only one. 

BRAD GARRISON  
Does this change the plan?

GINNY HARRIS  
Only a little.  
 _(she draws her wand)_  
We're going in, but we want to make you invisible. You'll come in behind us, and see what you can find while we are distracting them.

BRAD GARRISON  
Sullivan won't detect me?

GINNY HARRIS  
I am very good at what I do, Mr Garrison.

BRAD GARRISON  
That I can believe.  
 _(pauses)_  
Okay. Do it.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(points her wand)_  
DIVNIS EMALTA!

_Brad vanishes._

BRAD GARRISON  
Wow - this is.... weird.

GINNY HARRIS  
No one can see you, or anything you are holding. But don't pick anything up and for the love of Merlin don't make any noise.

BRAD GARRISON  
Okay.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(pretending to frown)_  
What did I just say?

_This time there is no response._

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(smirking)_  
Who says government agents are all big dumb jocks who can't use their brains?  
 _(pauses, then laughs)_  
Good boy.

FRANK WEST  
 _(smiles)_  
Now that we're done with the entertainment portion of the raid, can we get on to the raid portion?

GINNY HARRIS  
By all means.  
 _(looks out of the door)_  
You know the code?

FRANK WEST  
Sullivan wasn't all that covert.  
 _(pauses)_  
Ready?

GINNY HARRIS  
Not at all.

FRANK WEST  
Excellent! Lets go!

xoxox

**INT - UNDERGROUND TUNNELS SECTION 3**

_Frank finishes typing in the code, and the door slides up._

_They four of them walk through the entrance and along a passageway._

_About a minute later, they reach another door._

FRANK WEST  
Any ideas?

_The others all shake their heads, but a moment later, the door slides up._

XANDER HARRIS  
Well - that's not at all ominous and scary.

_As the door opens fully, Xander, Chuck and Frank raise their guns and Ginny raises her wand._

GINNY HARRIS  
Everyone be alert.

FRANK WEST  
I thought the country had enough lerts?

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(rolls her eyes)_  
Alright then - you can be aloof.

FRANK WEST  
 _(smirks)_  
Excellent.

_They continue walking until they reach a large, open chamber. The side walls are covered with computers and machinery, while the end wall leads up to a platform above it._

_Ranged along this platform are eight tubes, each with a person inside. Above the tubes are glass bottles, each with a tiny insect buzzing around in them._

_Suddenly a bank of lights turn on, and the occupants of the tubes are all revealed._

GINNY HARRIS  
DAWN!!

_She takes a step forward as we see Rich Atkins, Barbara Patterson, Jennifer Gorman, Aaron Swoop, Burt Thompson, Ray Mathison, Josh Manning and Dawn Potter in the tubes._

FRANK WEST  
Be careful, Ginny - see the glass bottles?

GINNY HARRIS  
With the insects?

FRANK WEST  
The insects are queens. They transmit the virus Otis created.

GINNY HARRIS  
So if the bottles smash.....

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(entering from behind the tubes)_  
Say good bye to all of your friends.  
 _(smiles)_  
So - my little trick with the doors didn't kill you?  
 _(sighs)_  
Pity.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(defiantly)_  
You failed to kill anyone, Sullivan. They are all alive!

RAY SULLIVAN  
Even Harry and Luna? I don't see them here.

XANDER HARRIS  
We knew we could kick your skanky ass without their help, so they stayed behind to guard the shelter.

RAY SULLIVAN  
Confident, aren't you?

FRANK WEST  
I don't care how powerful a mage you are, or what wrong you think I've done you, this ends - now!

_Ray stares at him for a moment, then throws his head back in laughter._

_Frank, Xander and Ginny all stare at him surprise as he continues laughing._

_After a few minutes, he calms down, and stares down at them._

RAY SULLIVAN  
Me? You think I am the one who organised all this?  
 _(lets out another burst of laughter)_  
True - I want revenge against you - all of you - for what you did to my daughter, but all this....  
 _(gestures to the hostages, and then the wider world)_  
....was not my doing - at least not alone.

FRANK WEST  
You aren't this 'Master' we have been hearing about?

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(shakes his head apologetically)_  
I'm afraid not.

GINNY HARRIS  
So do we get to meet him?

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(smiling)_  
Oh yes. You will definitely get to meet..... him.

_He turns and looks back down the darkened passage way he came out of._

_The room falls completely silent for a moment, then the sound of high heals clicking on concrete can be heard getting closer._

_As Frank, Ginny, Xander and Chuck watch, a figure slowly emerges from the shadows._

_When the figure has fully emerged, it stands next to Ray and looks down at the group._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Hello Frank.

_Everyone simply stares up at her. Ginny and Frank in disbelief and surprise, Xander with a frown and Chuck in complete confusion._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Nothing to say?  
 _(starts pacing back and forth)_  
You'd think after ten years, the people who I stood and fought beside during the dark days at Willamette would have something to say to me.  
 _(stops, then stares at them)_  
Speaking of which - where are the others?  
 _(looks at the group)_  
I know my former partner came here with you, and I can't imagine Harry and Luna leaving the rescue of their darling little sister to a bunch of amateurs.

GINNY HARRIS  
Amateurs?  
 _(snorts in disgust)_  
Two Willamette veterans, a man who took down Mayor Wilkins and a guy who has saved more people in two days than you have in your whole life?

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
The Harry Potter I remember would not delegate this duty to anyone else - he would want to be here.  
 _(holds her hand out, and Sullivan puts a gun in it)_  
Now - are they going to reveal themselves, or shall I start shooting?

XANDER HARRIS  
Go ahead and kill us. 

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(laughs)_  
Oh - I am not going to shoot you. At least, not yet.  
 _(points the gun up at the bottle above Ray Mathison)_  
Now - are you going to show yourselves, or do I have to turn Mister Mathison here into a zombie?

_There is a pause, then Jessie shrugs and cocks the gun._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(off screen)_  
Don't!

_Jessie smiles, and lowers the gun slightly._

_A moment later, Harry, Luna and Brad all fade into view._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(walking forward)_  
Let them go. 

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
You are in NO position to make demands, Mr Potter

HARRY POTTER  
Let them go and we can talk about what happens next.

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(stares at him thoughtfully, then smiles)_  
How about this - everyone except little Dawnie can go. I will even throw in Alex and Chuck.  
 _(her smile fades)_  
But the rest of you - the ones who left me to die ten years ago - you have to stay and pay for your crimes.

HARRY POTTER  
No - Luna and I will stay, but everyone else will leave.

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(shaking her head)_  
Uh-uh. Either you all stay, or I start shooting.

_She raises her gun and points it at the glass bottle above Dawn's tube._

HARRY POTTER  
Dawn understands the situation as well as I do. You are going to kill her whether we stay or not.  
 _(glances at the people in the other tubes, all of whom have resolute expressions)_  
And I suspect the others do to.

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Are you so willing to have more blood on your hands, Mr Potter?  
 _(looks at Dawn)_  
Are you willing to shoot your own sister in the head when she becomes a zombie?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(staring back)_  
She would do the same for me.

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(gazes down at him contemplatively)_  
You really believe that, don't you?  
 _(without waiting for a response, she cocks the pistol)_  
Let's test that theory, shall we?

_She fires the pistol_

LUNA POTTER  
PROTEGO!

_A light yellow shield appears around all eight glass bottles, and the bullet Jessie fired bounces off, dropping to the ground._

HARRY POTTER  
STUPEFY! STUPEFY!

RAY SULLIVAN  
PROTEGO!

_A weak yellow shield appears between Jessie and the rest of the room. Harry's spells bounce off it, doing it no damage._

LUNA POTTER  
Everyone! Attack!

_Harry and Luna run to the right, while Ginny and Xander run to the left. Frank and Brad go up a ladder to the right and along a platform, while Chuck points his gun up at the tubes._

_Jessie points her gun up at the bottles again, and fires another three shots. They all bounce off the shield as well._

_Brad and Frank charge along the platform, crashing into Jessie and Ray. Brad punches Ray in the face a few times, while Frank punches Jessie in the stomach._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(smirks)_  
The heroic and chivalrous Frank West punching a lady? What would your fans say?

FRANK WEST  
 _(punches her in the kneecap)_  
That you aren't a lady.

_He punches her other kneecap, but then suddenly looks up as a dozen zombies shamble down the corridor towards them._

FRANK WEST  
Brad!

BRAD GARRISON  
I know!

_While Brad is distracted, Ray punches him in the side of the head, sending him flying off into a wall._

_At the same time, Jessie raises her leg and knees Frank in the balls._

FRANK WEST  
JESUS CHRIST!

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Close, but no cigar.

_She punches him across the chin, then grabs his gun._

xoxox

**INT - UNDERGROUND LAB**

_Ginny, Xander and Chuck all turn as the doors to the outer underground start to slide open._

CHUCK GREENE  
Well - that's not good.  
 _(looks over at Ginny)_  
Anything you can do?

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(smiles wanly)_  
I'll give it a shot.

_She looks around, then picks up for bits of rubble._

GINNY HARRIS  
If you can hold them off for a few minutes...

CHUCK GREENE  
It will be a pleasure.

_He and Xander take up flanking positions either side of the door, and both start to shoot the zombies coming through it._

_Ginny casts a spell on each piece of the rubble, then she throws one piece to the left of the door. She throws the next one to the right of the door._

_Taking a deep breath, she throws another one on to the top of the runner for the door, then the last on to the other end of the runner._

GINNY HARRIS  
PROTAGUS MALNAMUS!

_A blazing yellow shield, tinged with stripes of red, bursts in to life._

_The zombies on the other side all burst into flames as they touch the barrier._

_Xander and Chuck make swift work of the zombies that have passed the barrier already._

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(looking over at Ginny)_  
Good work.

GINNY HARRIS  
Thanks, but our friends...

CHUCK GREENE  
I understand.

_They all turn, and head back towards the plastic tubes._

xoxox

**INT - UNDERGROUND LAB**

_Harry and Luna have reached the plastic tubes._

HARRY POTTER  
So how do we do this? 

LUNA POTTER  
The Fat Lady?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(looking at her curiously)_  
Sorry?

LUNA POTTER  
Resonant frequency - if we can find the right frequency, we can get the glass to crack but not shatter.

HARRY POTTER  
How long will that take?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(sighs)_  
I don't know.  
 _(raises her wand)_  
The alternative is we blast the tubes apart, but the shatter effect could easily hurt, or kill, the people inside.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(nods)_  
Okay - lets get started.

xoxox

**INT - UNDERGROUND LAB**

_Frank and Brad are fighting hand to hand with zombies._

_From behind them, Ginny fires a blasting spell, while Chuck and Xander start to pick them off with pistol shots._

xoxox

**INT - UNDERGROUND LAB**

LUNA POTTER  
 _(triumphant)_  
Got it!  
 _(less triumphant)_  
I think.  
 _(she looks at Harry)_  
Ready?

HARRY POTTER  
Do it.

_Luna takes a breath, then raises her wand_

LUNA POTTER  
GRAILLIUS INCAPATUM

_Almost at once, each of the plastic tubes becomes covered with a spiderweb of tiny cracks._

_Luna smiles, then looks up at Jennifer Gorman (the woman in the first tube). She mimes covering her eyes, and Jennifer follows suit._

_Luna reaches out, and pokes the tube. The plastic collapses onto the ground._

JENNIFER GORMAN  
Thank you!

_She throws her arms around Luna._

LUNA POTTER  
You're welcome, but we should get to the rest....

_She is interrupted as the rest of the tubes all collapse._

DAWN POTTER  
We were all watching, and it seemed like....ack!

_She is grabbed from behind by Jessie, who puts a gun to her head._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
NO ONE MOVE! WANDS DOWN!

_Harry and Luna both lower their wands, then make no further moves._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Very good.  
 _(starts moving backwards)_  
Now - Ray and I are going to leave, and we're going to take little Dawn here with us as insurance.

HARRY POTTER  
LUNA POTTER  
 _(in unison)_  
Take me instead!

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Sorry - but having your little sister as collateral makes for much safer travel plans.

_She continues to back up, then stops._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Ray! We're leaving!

xoxox

**INT - UNDERGROUND LAB**

_Ray looks over to where Jessie is holding Dawn, then he turns to walk in that direction._

_Xander, having dealt with the last of the zombies, takes the opportunity to charge towards him._

_Ray spins round as Xander approaches, then raises a pistol and points it at his head._

_Xander hesitates, then charges forward again._

_Ray lets him get to within striking distance, then shoots him in the leg._

_Xander pulls up, then Ray grabs him and puts the gun against his head._

RAY SULLIVAN  
Another hostage - all the better.

_He drags the now limping Xander across to where Jessie is stood, still pointing the gun at Dawn's head._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Is it ready?

RAY SULLIVAN  
Yes, my Master.  
 _(holds out his left arm)_  
Simply take my arm, and we can leave.

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(takes his arm, then looks out at the hostages)_  
You think you've won, but you will spend the rest of your lives looking over your shoulder - you will wake up every day wondering if that will be the day I come for you and your children.  
 _(smiles)_  
Sleep well, my friends.  
 _(pauses)_  
Sleep lightly.

_She turns and nods to Ray._

RAY SULLIVAN  
HOME!

_Ray, Jessie, Dawn and Xander all vanish in a burst of light, leaving empty space behind them._

_For a moment, Harry stares at the space they were in, then he turns round to face the others._

HARRY POTTER  
Ginny? Did you....

GINNY HARRIS  
I did. 

HARRY POTTER  
And has it worked?

GINNY HARRIS  
It has.

HARRY POTTER  
Well done.  
 _(pauses, realising she is looking worried)_  
We'll be going after them - we'll get him back.

GINNY HARRIS  
I know.....  
 _(sighs)_  
I just wished you'd used Brad instead.

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(looking confused)_  
Used me for what?

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(blushes)_  
As bait.  
 _(turns to face him)_  
See - here's the thing....

xoxox

**INT - BOILER ROOM, FORTUNE CITY SHELTER (flashback scene)**

_Harry, Luna, Ginny, Xander and Frank are stood talking._

HARRY POTTER  
If Ray is a mage, then he can almost certainly create portkeys and can probably apparate.

LUNA POTTER  
And if he set up some of the security around here, then he can probably bypass the wards that redirect us here.

FRANK WEST  
So we need to be prepared for him to escape?

GINNY HARRIS  
Yes.  
 _(pauses)_  
There is a way, but it requires some.... unusual magic.

FRANK WEST  
Such as?

LUNA POTTER  
Casting a tracing spell on someone. It would be passive, undetectable by most magic.  
 _(glances at her husband)_  
Harry created it during the war to help us rescue kidnapped prisoners.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(rolled his eyes)_  
Came in handy when Dumbledore decided to hand Dawn over to The Ministry.

FRANK WEST  
So Dawn still has this spell on her?

LUNA POTTER  
Sadly she asked us to remove it when she started dating Josh.  
 _(glances over at Harry)_  
Seems she didn't trust her big brother not to drop in on her unannounced.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smirks)_  
Can't imagine why.

LUNA POTTER  
Anyway - we can recast the spell, but that does lead to another...... complication.

FRANK WEST  
 _(pauses, then his eyes widen)_  
The person you cast it on has to be willing to be a hostage if Ray is escaping.

HARRY POTTER  
Give the man a banana.

FRANK WEST  
I volunteer.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(shakes his head)_  
That's a nice idea, but you are far too good a shot to waste as a hostage.  
 _(looks over at Ginny)_  
Looks like I get to be a big damn hero again.

GINNY HARRIS  
As long as you come back to me, you can be as big a damn hero as you want.  
 _(pauses, then wiggles her eyebrows)_  
Besides - you know how sexy I find that.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(slamming his hands to his ears)_  
I really did not need to know that!

_Ginny grins at him, then looks back at her husband_

XANDER HARRIS  
Okay. Hit me.

xoxox

**INT - UNDERGROUND LAB**

GINNY HARRIS  
....so we can follow the trace we put on Alex to wherever those bastards took him.

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(looking at her in amusement)_  
And you wanted me to volunteer to be a hostage?  
 _(Ginny blushes)_  
Don't worry - if I'd known, I would have been first in line.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(grins)_  
That's what I thought.

FRANK WEST  
So - when do we go?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(turns to Brad)_  
Brad - I want you and Chuck to take everyone back to the security shelter.

BRAD GARRISON  
But....

HARRY POTTER  
I know - you want to come with us and make Jessie pay for what she's done.....

BRAD GARRISON  
And find out how she survived.

HARRY POTTER  
....but you are the only member of the Federal Government here. When the army arrive, they are going to want to talk to you - not to any of us.

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(nods reluctantly)_  
I suppose.

HARRY POTTER  
Frank, Luna, Ginny - you're coming with me.

JOSH MANNING  
What about me?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
Sullivan is a powerful mage, and Jessie is a Hand Of Blue who has apparently come back for the dead.  
 _(pauses, then smiles sympathetically)_  
I know you are worried about Dawn, Josh, but I think the best thing you can do for her is wait for us to come back.

_Josh stares at him for a moment, then nods_

JOSH MANNING  
Okay - but I'm warning you - if you don't bring her back then I will hire someone to kick your ass.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grins)_  
And I will let them.  
 _(turns to Brad and Chuck)_  
Once Ginny drops the ward, you will need to fight your way back.

BRAD GARRISON  
I understand.

_Turns to the rest of the hostages and smiles_

BRAD GARRISON  
Given that you are all veterans of Willamette, I am going to assume you know how to fight.  
 _(gestures to the various weapons and other objects lying around)_  
Take whatever you feel comfortable with, and then get ready.  
 _(points to the yellow shield leading to the underground)_  
When that shield collapses, we are going through the underground. There are a fuck load of zombies between us and safety, so watch each others backs and we will all come through this alive.

_The other hostages spread out, and start picking up weapons. After a few minutes, Brad clears his throat._

BRAD GARRISON  
Okay!  
 _(looks over at Ginny)_  
Ready when you are.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(nods)_  
Okay.  
 _(turns to face the shield)_  
Three. Two. One. FINITE!

_The shield vanishes. Brad nods._

BRAD GARRISON  
Lets go!

_He goes down to the ground level, and along with the other hostages and Chuck, makes his way down the tunnel to the underground._

_Once they have vanished from view, Harry turns back to the remaining three people._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(looking at Ginny)_  
Got the location?

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(smiles)_  
To the meter. I can put us about twenty meters or so away.

HARRY POTTER  
No closer?

FRANK WEST  
They're already jumpy - if we come in right next to them, they could shoot first.

HARRY POTTER  
Good point.  
 _(looks over at Luna)_  
Ready?

LUNA POTTER  
Ready.

HARRY POTTER  
Okay then.

_He takes Luna's hand, then Luna takes Frank's._

_With a final look around, Harry nods to Ginny. She picks up a piece of rubble, taps her wand on it, then slips her wand back into her belt._

_She reaches over and takes Frank's other hand._

GINNY HARRIS  
Take us to Dawn.

_There is a flash of movement, and a second later they find themselves in a burned out room full of security monitors._

_Harry looks around, then frowns._

HARRY POTTER  
Are we....

FRANK WEST  
 _(nods)_  
Yeah.  
 _(looks around the room again)_  
We in the security room above Paradise Plaza.  
 _(pauses)_  
We're back at Willamette.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**


	6. Act 5 - Full Circle

**INT - SECURITY ROOM, WILLAMETTE MALL SHELTER**

_Frank, Harry, Luna and Ginny are looking around the burnt out shell of the Willamette security room._

FRANK WEST  
Well Luna, it looks like your fire did the job.

LUNA POTTER  
So it would seem.  
 _(looks around)_  
Do you think any of the cameras still work? It would be nice not to be completely blind.

FRANK WEST  
If Harry can give me a hand, I can see what's working.

HARRY POTTER  
Consider it done.

LUNA POTTER  
Ginny - want to revisit some old times?

GINNY HARRIS  
Can't think of anything I'd rather do.

_The two women walk out of the security room and through the rest of the security centre._

LUNA POTTER  
Looks like the area is free of zombies at least.

GINNY HARRIS  
And the fire would have taken care of anything else.  
 _(pauses)_  
Except, apparently, our erstwhile comrade in arms.

LUNA POTTER  
So it would appear.

GINNY HARRIS  
How do you think she did it?

LUNA POTTER  
I really have no idea.

GINNY HARRIS  
When I last saw her, her neck was snapped and her back was broken. She was dead.  
 _(pauses)_  
At least, I was sure she was dead.

LUNA POTTER  
Frank said the same thing.  
 _(pauses as they reach the stairway to the roof)_  
Want to go check the roof?

GINNY HARRIS  
I doubt there is anyone up there....  
 _(looks at the stairs)_  
....and I am not sure what the fire would have done to the steps.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(grins)_  
That is a good point.  
 _(turns back and looks down the corridor)_  
Can you believe we spent three days in this place?

GINNY HARRIS  
Seems like a lifetime ago.  
 _(smiles)_  
Although, if we hadn't come here, Dawn wouldn't have met Josh.

LUNA POTTER  
And you wouldn't have met Alexander.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(smiles)_  
True.  
 _(pauses, then her smile fades)_  
Hermione would still have both legs.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(sighs)_  
You know she never blamed you for that.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(nods)_  
I know, but still - if I hadn't been captured....

_Luna puts her finger up to Ginny's lips_

LUNA POTTER  
We all fell for Faith's deception. Hermione included.

_Ginny nods, and Luna lowers her finger_

LUNA POTTER  
Besides - I think if you were to ask her, Hermione would say the good we did in Sunnydale entirely outweighed the bad. 

GINNY HARRIS  
I suppose - what with stopping The Ascension and all.  
 _(pauses)_  
Do you think he's still alive?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(frowns)_  
Mayor Wilkins? I hope not! The last thing we need is a giant snake trying to eat us.  
 _(pauses, then looks at her sympathetically)_  
You meant Alex, right?

GINNY HARRIS  
It's possible.

LUNA POTTER  
Jessie seems intent on hurting everyone she thinks abandoned her ten years ago. Alex wasn't part of that group.

GINNY HARRIS  
True

LUNA POTTER  
And they both seem hell bent on making us all suffer for our supposed crimes.

GINNY HARRIS  
Also true.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(pauses, then rests her hand on Ginny's shoulder)_  
There is no good way to say this, so I am just going to come out with it.  
 _(takes a breath)_  
I think that Sullivan and Jessie are more likely to keep Dawn and Alex alive so that they can make them suffer longer.

_Ginny gazes at her for a moment._

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(eyes misting slightly)_  
You mean torture.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(nods seriously)_  
We'll find him, Ginny - I promise we will find him.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(nods, wiping her eyes)_  
I know. And then....

LUNA POTTER  
GINNY HARRIS  
 _(in unison)_  
...we will show them the depth of their folly.  
 _(they both pause, then laugh)_  
LUNA POTTER  
I am glad you agree.  
 _(turns)_  
Now - lets see how that husband of mine is doing.

_From down the hall, Harry sticks his head out of the security room._

HARRY POTTER  
We've got some of the cameras up. Frank is just getting the monitors linked up.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles at Ginny)_  
Isn't he sweet?

GINNY HARRIS  
Completely adorable.

_They both walk back down the hall and into the security room._

_They stop dead as they find Frank under one of the consoles with his bottom sticking up in the air._

LUNA POTTER  
Not the most flattering angle.

GINNY HARRIS  
Although - as asses go....

FRANK WEST  
 _(from under the console)_  
Thank you, but since you are both married women, I will refrain from letting the flattery go to my head.

HARRY POTTER  
Thank you.

FRANK WEST  
 _(emerging backwards and straightening up)_  
You are most welcome.

_He leans over and flicks a switch on the console. One of the monitors flares into life, then another one and then a third. A moment later, a fourth flickers then dies._

FRANK WEST  
Well - three out of four isn't bad.

LUNA POTTER  
Given that this is the first time in ten years they've been used, and they were subjected to the strongest magical flame short of FiendFyre, the fact you got any working is nothing short of a miracle.

FRANK WEST  
I live to serve, but I should point out Harry was instrumental in this as well.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(looks over at her husband)_  
Thank you, love of my love.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
I live to serve.  
 _(he turns and points to each of the monitors in turn)_  
Wonderland Plaza, The Park and our old stomping ground, the meat locker under Seons.

LUNA POTTER  
Anything good? 

HARRY POTTER  
The Meat Locker is empty - looks like it managed to resist the fire, by the way. 

LUNA POTTER  
Really?

GINNY HARRIS  
The walls are ten feet of reinforced concrete, covered in stainless steel. I'd be surprised if anything could damage them, short of a direct hit from a missile.  
 _(realises they are all staring at her)_  
Hey - you marry a contractor, you learn things.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
I would imagine.  
 _(looks back at the monitors)_  
Wonderland?

FRANK WEST  
Empty. And I mean entirely empty.  
 _(taps the screen)_  
Looks like it didn't fair as well as the meat locker.

LUNA POTTER  
Any evidence of recent movement?

FRANK WEST  
Sorry - the cameras are working, but even when they were at their best they weren't good enough for that.

LUNA POTTER  
Pity. I was really hoping we wouldn't have to search shop to shop.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
Then I think I have good news.

xoxox

**EXT - WILLAMETTE MALL PARK**

_Jessie and Ray are escorting Dawn and Xander across the park. All around them is evidence of the fire set ten years before - scorched earth, burned trees and a completely empty pond._

_As they walk a bit further, the remnants of the picnic area come in to view._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
It was just over there.  
 _(jabs Dawn in the waist)_  
Do you remember?

DAWN POTTER  
Remember what? 

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Where your friends set me on fire and left me to die?

DAWN POTTER  
I wasn't there - I was watching Beth jump to her death.

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
And you think that excuses you? You think that absolves you of the guilt?

DAWN POTTER  
What guilt? 

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(shakes her head)_  
Of course - why would you feel guilty? With the number of people you've killed, I'm surprised you can feel anything.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(snaps)_  
HEY!  
 _(Jessie looks over at him)_  
She has spent her entire life fighting for the side of light.  
 _(voice becoming harder)_  
She has done more good for more people than you can even begin to comprehend. The entire world would be dead twice over if it wasn't for this woman, so regardless of whatever half-baked ideas you've got in that fucked up brain, you will show her the respect she deserves or I will make you, you mental bitch.

_Jessie stares at him for a moment, then smacks him across the face with her pistol._

_Xander winces, then he calms his face and stares back at her._

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(defiant)_  
Is that the best you can do? My great aunt hits harder than that, and she's thirty years dead.

_Jessie hits him again._

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(slightly less defiant)_  
Better - I almost felt that one.

_Jessie moves to hit him again, but Dawn yells._

DAWN POTTER  
STOP!  
 _(Jessie looks at her)_  
Just don't hurt him, and I will do whatever you want.

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(smiles)_  
Glad to see you become so helpful.  
 _(looks over at Ray)_  
Perhaps we should keep him alive - just to keep this one in line.

_Ray nods, then he and Jessie push them forward again._

xoxox

**INT - SECURITY ROOM, WILLAMETTE MALL SHELTER**

_Harry, Ginny, Luna and Frank all watch Xander being beaten in silence. Then, when the four figures start moving forward again, Ginny turns to Harry._

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(flatly)_  
She's mine.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles grimly)_  
Consider it done.  
 _(turns to Frank)_  
They are coming through to Paradise. My guess would be about five minutes.

FRANK WEST  
You want to ambush them?

HARRY POTTER  
Pretty much.

FRANK WEST  
Okay - Harry - Jill's Sandwiches.  
 _(looks at Ginny)_  
Bachmans' Book Emporium.  
 _(turns to Luna)_  
Colombian Roast Masters

LUNA POTTER  
And where are you going?

FRANK WEST  
Ever play chess?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(blinks in surprise)_  
Not that often. Ron was ranked by the time he left school, so very few of us want to play against him.

FRANK WEST  
 _(glances at Ginny)_  
Did Ron ever explain the Velaskoffski Gambit?

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(frowns, concentrating)_  
I think he mentioned it once...  
 _(pauses)_  
Something about distracting....  
 _(trails off and stares up at Frank in amazement)_  
About distracting your opponent with the king.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(flatly)_  
You are going to use yourself as bait.

FRANK WEST  
Jessie wants all of us, but she wants me the most - to her I am the one who triggered all this, and who left her to die.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(insistent)_  
Which is exactly why you shouldn't put yourself directly in front of her!

FRANK WEST  
 _(throwing his arms up)_  
You want to put Ginny there? Or Luna?

HARRY POTTER  
What about me?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(quietly)_  
We need you to fight Ray.

_Harry turns to stare at her._

HARRY POTTER  
You think this is a good idea?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(sighs)_  
Not really, no.

HARRY POTTER  
Then why.....

LUNA POTTER  
Because we don't know how powerful a mage Sullivan is.  
 _(looks up in to her husband's eyes)_  
Do you want to risk Dawn and Xander on the bet that two of us can take him?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(looks over at Frank)_  
And what if she kills you?

FRANK WEST  
 _(smiles wryly)_  
I never thought I'd make it out of Willamette alive, Harry - the fact I got another ten years is just a bonus.

_Harry stares at him for a moment, then nods._

FRANK WEST  
Well - if that's agreed, lets get going.

xoxox

**INT - JILLS SANDWICHES, PARADISE PLAZA**

_Harry is ducked down between two rows of seats. The windows have all shattered, and most of the seats are just the metal remains of what they once were._

_He has a pistol in one hand, and his wand in the other, and is watching the doors from The Park._

xoxox

**INT - BACHMANS' BOOK EMPORIUM**

_Ginny is pressed up against the shelf nearest the door. Surprisingly, the wood has mostly stayed intact, despite the fact all of the books have been destroyed._

_She too is armed with a pistol and a wand, and is watching the doors._

xoxox

**INT - COLOMBIAN ROAST MASTERS**

_Luna is squatting down behind the banister that overlooks Paradise Plaza. The awning has long since gone, but the majority of the wall is still in place._

_Lying by her side is her scythe, while she has an arrow already reading against her bow._

_A few feet back the headless remains of a corpse lies in almost pristine condition._

xoxox

**INT - PARADISE PLAZA**

_Frank is leaning against the door to the warehouse. He is carrying a pistol, and has another tucked in the back of his belt._

_He stares down the length of the plaza to the doors from The Park._

_A few moments later, they open._

FRANK WEST  
Show time.

xoxox

**INT - PARADISE PLAZA**

_Jessie and Ray push Dawn and Xander through the doors, and then force them down the centre of the plaza._

_A few seconds later, they come to a halt as Jessie sees Frank._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
How.....

FRANK WEST  
Boggles the mind, doesn't it?

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Where are the others?  
 _(looks around)_  
There's no way you got here without magic.

FRANK WEST  
The DHS has made a lot of advancements since your time, Jessie.

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(looks at him intently, then shakes her head)_  
Even if that were true, there's no way those goody-two-shoes Brits would leave their sister here alone.  
 _(looks around)_  
So where are they?

FRANK WEST  
They are everywhere.  
 _(smiles)_  
And they brought all their friends! Every person you tried to kill is here now! Just waiting to take you down!

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Then they can all watch you DIE!

_Moving the gun from Dawn's head, she fires at Frank._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(off screen)_  
PROTEGO!

HARRY POTTER  
 _(off screen)_  
STUPEFY!

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(off screen)_  
ACCIO PISTOL!

_The bullet heading towards Frank hits the shield, but passes through it, albeit at an altered angle. Instead of hitting Frank in the head, it smashes into his arm, forcing him to drop the gun and spin round._

_Harry's stunning spell hits an invisible shield and dissipates._

_Ginny's summoning spell has no effect._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Did I mention Ray used to be a Hand Of Blue?  
 _(points her gun at Frank)_  
Time to start dying.

_She fires again, but this time Frank ducks into the warehouse and slams the door._

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(pointing his wand at Jills' Sandwiches)_  
INFLAMATUS!

_A huge wave of fire sweeps across the plaza towards the restaurant._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(screaming in terror)_  
HARRY!! 

_As the fire reaches the restaurant, it bends and then splits in two as Harry emerges from the shop._

HARRY POTTER  
AVADA KED....

_Before he can finish the killing curse, Ray fires three shots at him, forcing him to dive to the floor._

RAY SULLIVAN  
PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

_Unable to get out of the way, Harry is petrified._

_Jessie turns to her left and shoots Ginny in her left shin. Ginny collapses, dropping her gun._

_Ray turns his wand towards the bannister, but Luna has vanished from sight._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Lets go.

_She pushes Dawn forwards, with Ray and Xander following along behind._

xoxox

**INT - COLOMBIAN ROASTMASTERS**

_A now invisible Luna watches as Jessie and Ray head towards the security gate to Entrance Plaza._

_She glances over the bannister at Harry, then takes a deep breath._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(whispering)_  
Hang in there love, I'll be right back.

_She turns and runs out of the coffee bar and down the stairs._

_Then she slows up and starts to creep after them._

xoxox

**INT - ENTRANCE PLAZA**

_Ray, Jessie, Dawn and Xander enter through the security gate and walk along towards the main Mall Entrance._

_As they reach the bottom of the escalators, Luna fades into view, standing at the fountain in the main entrance._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
You again? You never give up, do you?

LUNA POTTER  
I'm sorry for what we did, Jessie.  
 _(pauses)_  
I am sorry we thought you were dead, and that we left you to suffer.  
 _(shakes her head)_  
But we can't change the past, and nothing can undo what we did a decade ago.

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
So what do you suggest?

LUNA POTTER  
Let Dawn and Alex go, and you can Mr Sullivan can go.

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Go where?  
 _(stares at Luna)_  
Where am I going to go? And what am I going to do? The DHS thinks I am dead, so does my family.

LUNA POTTER  
You can do whatever you want. You can start over.  
 _(pauses)_  
Just let them go.

_Jessie stares at her for a moment._

xoxox

**INT - PARADISE PLAZA, TEN YEARS BEFORE**

_Jessie launches herself through the air and brings Sophie down, just shy of the doors to the Mall Park._

_Sophie spins over and kicks out at Jessie, breaking her nose._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Oh that's it!

_She jumps to her feet and kicks Sophie in the ribs. Then she sits down, straddling the struggling woman._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
You are bound to stand down  
 _(punches her in the face)_  
You have no rights under international  
law  
 _(punches her again)_  
You will be transported to a holding  
cell until your status can be determined  
 _(pauses, then punches her again)_  
Any questions?

_Jessie gets to her feet, and reaches into her jacket to pull out a set of handcuffs._

_Before she can, she is lifted off her feet and flung out into the park._

_When she lands, she is facing the doors to Paradise Plaza, and can see Sophie lying on the floor._

_She tries to move, but her body and legs don't respond._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(voice over, from the present)_  
I heard the crack from my neck as it snapped, and from my back as it broke. I was paralysed - I couldn't move.  
 _(pause)_  
But my eyes still worked.

_From Jessie's point of view, we see Ginny banish Sophie out of the window._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(voice over from the present)_  
She landed a few feet away from me. I heard her neck crack as well, but apparently she got off lucky - she died.

_Still from Jessie's point of view, we see Ginny and Frank turn to run back towards the centre of the Plaza, and vanish from sight._

_A moment later, Hermione runs across to join them._

_For a few minutes, nothing happens, then Harry, Luna and Dawn come back and push the doors open slightly._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(voice over, from the present)_  
You remember what happened next, don't you, Miss Lovegood?

_From Jessie's point of view, we see Harry, Luna and Dawn fire off two magical fireballs each, setting fire to the surrounding area._

_Then Luna sprays petrol over the entire area._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(voice over from the present)_  
I can still remember what it felt like as you soaked my body with that crap. It was cold, soothing.  
 _(laughs bitterly)_  
Of course, compared to the next twenty four hours, a red hot poker would have seemed cold and soothing.

_From an external point of view, we see Jessie's body burning._

_Then we switch to her point of view again, watching as the fire burns all around her, including her face, her eyelids, nose and mouth._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(voice over from the present, furious)_  
Otis' spell ensured I couldn't die, but it did nothing to stop the pain I felt as my flesh was literally burned off my face!  
 _(pauses)_  
And it healed it. Every time it had burned away, it grew back, only to burn away again.  
 _(growls)_  
TWENTY FOUR HOURS I spent burning and healing. Twenty four hours of the worst pain you can possibly imagine!

_From an external point of view, we see the flames die down and eventually stop._

_Then from Jessie's point of view, we see men in black combat dress swarm through The Park._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(voice over from the present, furious)_  
The military thought I was dead - apparently they were as stupid as you and never even bothered to check if I had a pulse or a heartbeat.

_From her point of view, we see her picked up and dumped in a body bag. The bag is zipped up, and everything goes black._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(voice over from the present)_  
I spent the next twelve hours in pitch black, being moved from The Mall to a military camp outside the town limits, and then resting in their makeshift morgue.  
 _(pauses)_  
And over those twelve hours, it seems, all my wounds were healed. I regained the ability to move my arms, then my legs.  
 _(pauses)_  
I'm afraid I must have scared the living crap out of the morgue attendant when I sat up, but - as it turns out - that was a good thing.

_From an external point of view, we see Jessie slip out of the body bag, casting a passing glance at the now unconscious lab tech, then vanish into the shadows._

xoxox

**INT - ENTRANCE PLAZA, PRESENT DAY**

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
 _(staring at Luna)_  
I spent the next few months scouring the papers to learn what had happened after you left me to die.  
 _(smiles)_  
When I learned you'd gone to Sunnydale, I was hopeful you'd all get the punishment you richly deserved, but you all managed to escape unharmed from that as well.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(quietly)_  
Not all.

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Oh yes - your precious Minnie lost a leg. Pity it wasn't her head.

DAWN POTTER  
Don't you dare talk about Min....

_She stops as Jessie punches her in the side._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
After that, I thought about nothing but getting my revenge.  
 _(smiles evilly)_  
At first I thought about picking you off one by one - like a shadow in the night. But then I realised there was something I wanted more than revenge - I wanted you to know what you - you and all the others - did.  
 _(glances at Ray)_  
Some of my former contacts put me in touch with Ray here - turns out he was not a big fan of yours either.

RAY SULLIVAN  
My Emma was just sixteen when you let her die.

LUNA POTTER  
We saved everyone we could - we tried....

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(suddenly shouting)_  
YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER!  
 _(pauses, then calms down)_  
She and her friends were celebrating her birthday - they were young, innocent and had the rest of their lives ahead of them.  
 _(stares at Luna, voice tinged with pain and anger)_  
Until you let them die. Until you let Adam carve them up into little bits.

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
Ray hired a few more people - people who were not averse to getting their hands dirty - and then we picked our target, and set about our work.  
 _(smiles)_  
I knew when you, and the rest of your band of traitors, learned that Survivors were going missing, you wouldn't hesitate to come after them.

RAY SULLIVAN  
So we settled back and waited for Frank to come to you. And the moment he did, we unleashed hell.

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
I admit the fact the Weasley bitch and her gormless husband were actually at The Resort was an added bonus, but you know what they say - calvos fortuna iuvat.

_Dawn sniggers._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
I have watched everything you've done - watched you fight, watched you suffer.  
 _(smiles)_  
And it has been glorious - a memory I will treasure for ever.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(genuine sympathy)_  
If that's what you find glorious and good, then I feel truly sorry for you.

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
It's not me you should feel sorry for, Miss Lovegood.  
 _(lowers her voice, becoming more intense)_  
Because I am going to destroy you.  
 _(continues, voice becoming more fervent)_  
I am going to find and kill all those you saved - those you saved ten years ago, and those you saved at Fortune City. And know that - when I have killed them all - when every person you saved has died cursing your name - then I will come after you. After you and your whole misbegotten brood.  
 _(stares at her intently)_  
You will watch your friends, your children and finally your husband die. And when I am standing over your decomposing body, then - and only then - will I consider my revenge complete.

_Luna stares at her for a moment, then in a move faster than the eye can see, she whips her wand up._

LUNA POTTER  
AVADA KEDAVRA!

_The killing curse flies towards Jessie, but before it reaches there, Ray summons a charred corpse into its path._

RAY SULLIVAN  
ACCIO WAND!

_Luna tries to hold her wand, but it flies out of her hand and into Ray's, leaving her unarmed._

_Jessie sees this, then throws her head back and laughs._

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
So now what? What are you going to do now you are unarmed and helpless? Now that you are wandless, beaten, friendless and alone?  
 _(laughs mockingly)_  
What are you going to do to me now, you poor deluded bitch?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(raises her hand)_  
ACCIO PISTOL!

_Not expecting the spell, Jessie looses her grip on the pistol she is holding._

_It flies across the gap between them and slaps into Luna's hand, causing her to wince._

_A moment later, she fires six shots, all of them hitting Jessie in the head._

_Jessie lets go of Dawn, who drops to the ground, and Luna fires another ten shots into Jessie's body._

_Ray stares in disbelief, then turns his gun on Luna._

_Before he can fire, Xander elbows him then moves to stand directly in front of him. At the same time, Dawn runs over and yanks Luna's wand out of his hands and points it at his head._

_Luna watches as Jessie's body hits the floor, then she walks over to it and fires another dozen shots into it. Then she drops the gun, rubbing her hand as if it hurts._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(angry)_  
Lets see you come back from that, you psycho freak!

_She turns to face Ray, who is now unarmed - Xander is holding his gun._

LUNA POTTER  
Mr Sullivan - I realise you believe you have enough reasons to hate us, but - unlike your nutjob of a boss - I believe you are rational enough to agree to a compromise.  
 _(pauses)_  
Especially since either of my friends could kill you in an instant.

_Ray stares at her, with a glance at Xander and Dawn, then nods._

LUNA POTTER  
If you surrender to us now, then I will ensure that you will receive a fair trial.

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(staring at her darkly)_  
I staged a zombie outbreak that killed thousands - you think they'll just let me walk away.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles dryly)_  
Probably not, but there are only three of us here, and if you were to die here, no one would contest our version that you were killed in a fight.

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(shakes his head)_  
I don't have a choice, do I?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
You always have a choice, Ray, even if it isn't a very fair one.

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(pauses)_  
Very well.

LUNA POTTER  
You understand that we are going to have to stun you before we return to Fortune City. 

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(sighs)_  
I guess - you don't want me disrupting the portkey in midflight.

LUNA POTTER  
Quite.

_Dawn hand her Luna back her wand._

_Luna points it at Ray and stuns him._

_As Ray falls to the floor, there is a noise from their right, and they all three spin to see Harry, Ginny and Frank rushing in from Paradise Plaza._

HARRY POTTER  
What..... what happened?

_Luna stares at him for a moment, then flings her arms around him._

LUNA POTTER  
You're okay! You're not dead!

HARRY POTTER  
 _(stroking her hair)_  
No - not dead.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(still snuggled up to him)_  
What happened?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(nodding towards Ginny, who is now snuggling up to Xander)_  
After they left, Frank came out and found Ginny. He helped her heal herself, along with a bandage, then the two of them came looking for me.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(smiles)_  
You were just petrified, sweetie - healing you was as easy as falling off a log.

FRANK WEST  
And once she had revived him, we both came through here to rescue you....  
 _(trails off)_  
What happened?

XANDER HARRIS  
They threatened us, so Luna shot her twenty eight times.

_They all turn to stare at Luna in surprise._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(shrugs)_  
She took my wand and threatened my children. Bitch had it coming.

FRANK WEST  
 _(looking over at Jessie's body)_  
Is she dead?

_Luna looks at him for a moment, then flicks her right arm outwards._

_A scythe appears in her hand, and she walks over to where Jessie's corpse is lying._

_Without missing a beat, she swings the scythe down, separating Jessie's head from her body. The head rolls a few feet away, then Luna turns back to Frank._

LUNA POTTER  
Yeah - she's dead.  
 _(pauses)_  
Unless you want me to hack her up some more?

FRANK WEST  
 _(smiles)_  
I'll pass, if that's okay.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles back)_  
Just thought I'd offer.

_She leans over, reaches out for the gun, then withdraws her hand._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(points)_  
Your gun.

_Frank follows her finger, then jogs over and picks it up._

FRANK WEST  
Thank you.  
 _(looks at the gun, then up at Luna)_  
You really shot her twenty six times?

LUNA POTTER  
Twenty eight.  
 _(shrugs)_  
It seemed like the thing to do.

_Everyone is silent for a few minutes, then Ginny looks down at Ray._

GINNY HARRIS  
So what do we do with him?

XANDER HARRIS  
Luna said she'd return him to Fortune City to stand trial.

_Ginny turns to look at Luna, who smiles._

GINNY HARRIS  
Seriously? You're just going to let him go.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles enigmatically)_  
What I actually said was he would get a fair trial.  
 _(stares down at Ray's unconscious body)_  
And that's just what he will get.


	7. Coda - Happy Anniversary!

**INT - SECURITY ROOM, FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Stacey and Chuck are sat on the sofa, while Brad is pacing back and forwards._

_As he reaches one end of the room, there is a slight flash, and Harry, Luna, Ginny, Xander, Dawn and Frank all appear in his path._

_For a moment he simply stares at them, then bounds forward and pulls Frank into a hug._

FRANK WEST  
 _(grinning)_  
It's nice to see you too, Brad.

_Brad laughs, then straightens up out of the hug. Turning, he sees Dawn, and grins._

BRAD GARRISON  
Miss Potter - a pleasure to see you again.

_Dawn grins, then pulls him into a hug._

DAWN POTTER  
 _(sincerely)_  
Thank you for coming for me.

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(equally sincerely)_  
You are most welcome, Miss Potter.  
 _(pulls out of the hug, and grins at her)_  
But there is someone just outside the door who wants to see you more than I do.

DAWN POTTER  
 _(smiling brighter than ever)_  
JOSH!

_She turns, yanks the door open and flings herself in to her fiance's arms._

_Harry rolls his eyes, while Luna merely smiles._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(glaring at Harry)_  
Not one word, darling, or I will apparate them into space.

_Harry smiles back at her, then turns to Brad._

HARRY POTTER  
Jessie's dead.

BRAD GARRISON  
Are you sure?

HARRY POTTER  
My wife shot her twenty eight times in the head and chest and then hacked off her head with a scythe.

_Brad stares at Luna for a moment, then shrugs._

BRAD GARRISON  
That'll do it.  
 _(pauses)_  
What about Ray?

_Luna smiles._

LUNA POTTER  
Ray decided to stay behind.  
 _(pauses, then snaps her fingers)_  
Which reminds me!  
 _(turns to Harry)_  
Honey - we should tell him about the plan

BRAD GARRISON  
The plan?  
 _(looks between them in confusion)_  
There's a plan?

HARRY POTTER  
Oh yes - the plan!  
 _(grins)_  
First step - we need you to contact The DHS and get them to call off The Military.

BRAD GARRISON  
Call off The Military?

HARRY POTTER  
The Military that are going to glass this place in around five hours or so.

BRAD GARRISON  
You do remember there are still a fucktonne of zombies out there, right?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grinning)_  
Is that a metric fucktonne or an imperial fucktonne?  
 _(waves his hand)_  
No - I hadn't forgotten. But that's where step two comes in.

BRAD GARRISON  
Step two?

GINNY HARRIS  
That's right - step two.

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(narrowing his eyes)_  
Are you mocking me, Miss Weasley?

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(laughs)_  
I think we should tell him what we are going to do, guys - he seems to be losing his temper.

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(deadpan)_  
I've been shot at, kicked, beaten, threatened, had to fight zombies for two days and seen my partner come back to life ten years after I watched her die.  
 _(pauses)_  
Why on earth would you think I might be losing my temper?

_Ginny merely smiles back at him._

HARRY POTTER  
Anyway - Ginny, Luna, Dawn and I have been talking, and we are pretty sure we can transport every single zombie to Willamette.

_Brad, Chuck and Stacey all stare at him in utter disbelief._

CHUCK GREENE  
You can move all the zombies to Willamette?

HARRY POTTER  
Pretty much.

STACEY FORSYTHE  
 _(sudden understanding)_  
And then you get the military to glass The Mall?

HARRY POTTER  
Give the girl a megaphone.

STACEY FORSYTHE  
 _(amusement)_  
A megaphone?

HARRY POTTER  
All out of Kewpie dolls.

_Stacey laughs._

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(still slightly disbelieving)_  
You can do that? You can move every zombie to The Mall, and leave this place safe?

HARRY POTTER  
We're pretty sure we can. 

CHUCK GREENE  
How are you going to explain it to.... to everyone?  
 _(waves at the monitors)_  
Rebecca's stories will have made national news, not to mention the number of people who died in the outbreak.

HARRY POTTER  
We'll think of something.  
 _(pauses, then grins at Brad)_  
Besides - isn't that what we have the Hands Of Blue for?

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(sighs)_  
I might have known that would bite me in the ass one day.  
 _(smiles)_  
So what do you need?

xoxox

**MONTAGE**

**#1 - EXT - ROYAL FLUSH PLAZA ROOF**

_Harry and Ginny laying down a series of ward stones._

**#2 - INT - SWEPT AWAY WEDDING CHAPEL**

_Luna and Frank placing a single stone in the entrance._

**#3 - INT - FORTUNE CITY ARENA**

_Xander and Dawn erecting a huge monolith_

**#4 - EXT - FORTUNE CITY PARK**

_Harry and Luna placing a large metal cube between the two rock formations._

**#5 - INT - YUCATAN CASINO**

_Xander and Ginny dropping stones at random locations._

**#6 - INT - UNDERGROUND LAB**

_Chuck and Stacey hold off the zombie horde while Harry, Luna and Ginny enchant a trio of stone blocks._

**END MONTAGE**

xoxox

**EXT - FORTUNE CITY HOTEL ROOF**

_Harry, Luna, Ginny, Brad and Frank are stood on the rooftop, staring down into the Platinum Strip._

HARRY POTTER  
The spell should take all of the zombies. There might be one or two left, but we can cast tracking spells on those, and dispatch them individually.

LUNA POTTER  
And the spell will only work on zombies - the survivors will all be safe.  
 _(pauses)_  
As will the looters and Snowflake.

BRAD GARRISON  
I don't think they'll be any trouble.

LUNA POTTER  
Me neither, but you might want to consider.... convincing them.

_Brad gives her a wolfish grin_

BRAD GARRISON  
That I can do, Miss Lovegood.

LUNA POTTER  
Once they are gone, you can redirect The Military to Willamette, and they can finish what we started ten years ago.

BRAD GARRISON  
As you wish.

_Luna smirks at him, then looks at her husband._

_Harry pulls a radio out of his jacket._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(into the radio)_  
Dawning Glory, this is Boy Who Lived.

DAWN POTTER  
 _(from the radio)_  
If you call me that again, you'll be the Boy Who Died.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smirks)_  
We're about to cast the spell. You ready?

DAWN POTTER  
 _(from the radio)_  
Josh and I are watching from Hot Excitorama.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(annoyed)_  
You are in a sex shop??

DAWN POTTER  
 _(from the radio, smirking)_  
It's not like it's the first time.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(taking the radio from Harry)_  
Dawn - you might want to stop teasing your brother until he gets rid of the zombies.

DAWN POTTER  
 _(from the radio, pouting)_  
You spoil all my fun.  
 _(from the radio, sigh)_  
Fine - put Mr Grumpy Pants back on.

_Ginny and Brad both snort in amusement._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(taking the radio back)_  
As I was saying - the spell's effect should be immediate. 

DAWN POTTER  
 _(from the radio)_  
I will let you know.  
 _(pauses)_  
Providing I don't get distracted by all the toys in here.  
 _(smirking)_  
Seriously - you should see the range they have! It's amazing!

_Harry stares at the radio, then grins a wicked grin._

HARRY POTTER  
Luna and I will be down to check it out later.

_There is silence from the radio, the a sigh_

DAWN POTTER  
 _(from the radio, quietly)_  
Now that's an image I did not need.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grinning)_  
Now you know how I feel. So - ready to go?

DAWN POTTER  
 _(from the radio)_  
Oh you have NO idea.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
Okay. I'm keeping the channel open, and providing the magic doesn't fry the radio, you'll know when I am done.

_He hands the radio to Brad, then looks at Luna and Ginny._

HARRY POTTER  
Ready?

LUNA POTTER  
GINNY HARRIS  
 _(in unison)_  
Ready.

HARRY POTTER  
Three.  
Two.  
One.

HARRY POTTER  
LUNA POTTER  
GINNY HARRIS  
 _(in unison)_  
PORTUS ENCATA MUTAN MELORA DE MANUS!

_There is an insanely bright flash of light, then it vanishes just as quickly as it appears._

_All five rush to the edge of the roof and look down._

xoxox

**INT - HOT EXCITORAMA, SILVER STRIP**

_Josh and Dawn cover there eyes as the flash of light appears, then fades._

_When they open their eyes again, they both grin._

DAWN POTTER  
 _(into the radio)_  
Boy Who Lived, this is The Dawn Patrol.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(after a moment, from the radio)_  
Are they gone?

DAWN POTTER  
 _(smiling widely)_  
As far as I can tell, every single one has vanished.  
 _(smiles as she hears cheering and celebration through the radio)_  
Congratulations, big brother - you did it.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(from the radio)_  
WE did it!

DAWN POTTER  
 _(laughs)_  
That we did.  
 _(glances at Josh)_  
Josh and I will meet you back in the Security Room.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(from the radio)_  
Don't take too long - we still have the thing to do.

DAWN POTTER  
 _(nodding, even though her brother can't see her)_  
We'll be right there.

_Clicks the radio off, then turns to Josh, who is grinning as widely as she is._

DAWN POTTER  
They'll take at least ten minutes to get there from the roof.  
 _(glances towards the back room of the shop)_  
What do you say to a little... celebration?

JOSH MANNING  
 _(his grin gets even wider)_  
I thought you'd never ask!

xoxox

**INT - SECURITY ROOM, FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Xander, Stacey, Chuck and Katey get to their feet as Frank, Brad, Luna, Harry and Ginny come in._

CHUCK GREENE  
Is it done?

FRANK WEST  
 _(nods)_  
All the zombies are gone - back where they originally came from.  
 _(pauses, then looks at Harry)_  
They are ALL gone, right?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
Give me a minute....

_Moves his wand in a complicated series of swishes, then jabs it straight upward._

_For a few moments, nothing happens, then a green glow appears at the end of his wand, making him grin._

HARRY POTTER  
There are no more zombies in a range of five miles.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(grins)_  
WOOOOOOOO!

_Everyone else cheers and applauds, while the mages take a bow._

XANDER HARRIS  
Where's Dawn? And Josh? Shouldn't they be back?

_As he finishes speaking, the doors opens and Dawn and Josh come in._

_They are both slightly pink, and both smiling._

_They realise everyone is staring at them - some in amusement, some in surprise and one with a mildly annoyed expression._

DAWN POTTER  
What?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(sotto)_  
Josh's shirt isn't buttoned up properly, and your skirt is on backwards.

_Josh and Dawn both look down at themselves, then they both blush._

HARRY POTTER  
Someone - say something.

CHUCK GREENE  
What happened to Ray?  
 _(Harry turns to him, then smiles)_  
Is he dead?

LUNA POTTER  
Depends on how well he can fight.  
 _(Chuck looks at her curiously)_  
Miss Forsythe - can you turn on Monitor 22?

_Stacey looks at her curiously, but walks over to the control panel and flicks a switch._

_A moment later, the monitor flickers to life, making Stacey frown._

STACEY FORSYTHE  
That's not Fortune City.

_The picture shows a small room with walls made of metal. In the middle of the room are a number of hooks with giant slabs of meet hanging from them._

BRAD GARRISON  
 _(surprised)_  
That's Seons.  
 _(turns to look at Luna)_  
How are you getting a CCTV feed from Willamette?

KATEY GREENE  
 _(raising her hand)_  
I know! I know!  
 _(Brad and Chuck turn to look at her, and she grins)_  
Magic!

_Harry laughs, while Chuck leans down and kisses her on the top of her head._

LUNA POTTER  
Miss Greene is correct - before we left, I performed a spell to let us see what was going on.  
 _(glances at Katey, then up at Chuck)_  
You might want to cover her eyes for the next few minutes, Mr Greene.

CHUCK GREENE  
 _(looks down at Katey, then back up at Luna)_  
She's seen her fair share of nightmares already, Luna - I am not sure one more will make any difference.

_Luna nods, then everyone turns to watch the monitor._

xoxox

**INT - MEAT PROCESSING PLANT, SEONS, WILLAMETTE**

_Ray Sullivan is lying on the ground._

_A moment later, he appears to wake up. He gets to his feet and looks around._

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(yelling)_  
Where am I?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(off screen)_  
You are in the meat locker under Seons Supermarket.

_Ray spins round to see a ghostly version of Luna stood at the side of the conveyor belt._

RAY SULLIVAN  
What the fuck....

LUNA POTTER  
Mr Sullivan - no doubt you are wondering why you are still here, in Willamette.  
 _(pauses)_  
It's because I promised you a fair trial - the same type of fair trial you and your insane mistress gave to us.  
 _(glances at her watch)_  
I'd say you have thirty seconds to make peace with whatever god you believe in, Mr Sullivan, and I hope that that god has mercy upon you soul, because I am damn sure no one else will.  
 _(takes a step back, almost vanishing into the wall)_  
Good bye, Mr Sullivan.

_The ghostly figure vanishes, and around five seconds later, thirty zombies appear in the room._

_Ray stares at them in horror, then lets out a scream and runs around behind the conveyor belt._

xoxox

**INT - SECURITY ROOM, FORTUNE CITY SHELTER.**

_As everyone watches the monitor, the zombies swarm around Ray._

_He puts up a bit of a fight, but before long he is overwhelmed._

_A moment later, the zombies start to rip him apart, tearing out his arms, legs and finally ripping off his head._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(quietly)_  
You can turn the monitor off now, Stacey.

_Stacey doesn't respond for a moment, then she reaches out and turns it off._

_The room stands in silence for a few minutes, then Luna claps her hand._

LUNA POTTER  
Okay - we've got around what? Three hours until the military come to rescue us and take us home?

BRAD GARRISON  
It won't be an invasion force - I managed to convince them it was a false alarm.  
 _(glances at his watch)_  
And yeah - about three and a half hours.

LUNA POTTER  
Which gives us more than enough time to give Alex and Ginny an anniversary celebration they truly deserve.  
 _(looks over at the couple, who are now smiling)_  
You don't mind celebrating with everyone else, I take it?

GINNY HARRIS  
I can't think of anything I'd rather do.

LUNA POTTER  
Good answer.  
 _(puts her wand to her throat)_  
Sonorus.  
 _(her voice echoes through the entire shelter)_  
If everyone would like to gather at the main doors, I have a surprise for you.  
 _(she cancels the spell and lowers her wand, then looks at the others)_  
So - who's with me?

xoxox

**INT - FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Luna and Harry are stood in front of the doors, with Ginny and Xander standing to one side._

_All of the survivors they have saved, along with those from Willamette, are stood around them._

LUNA POTTER  
As some of you will know, Mr Alex Harris and his wife Ginny came here to celebrate their fifth wedding anniversary.   
_(pauses, then smiles)_  
Obviously that got a bit sidetracked.  
 _(pauses for a ripple of laughter)_  
However, now that the crisis is over....

LISETTE WATKINS  
It is?

LUNA POTTER  
....I put it to you that Ginny and Alex deserve a proper celebration.  
 _(pauses)_  
And yes - the zombies are gone, the pyschos are dead and the two nutjobs that started all this have been dealt with.  
 _(this time there are a lot of cheers, applause and general merriment)_  
So - who's with me?

_The entire group erupts into cheers again, making Luna laugh._

LUNA POTTER  
Then - follow me.

_She waves her hand and the doors to the shelter all spring open._

_Slipping her hand into Harry's, she leads the entire group down the passage way and out into the brilliant sunshine._

xoxox

**EXT - FORTUNE PARK**

_Luna and Harry, followed by the rest of the group, walk across the park._

xoxox

**EXT - THE URANUS ZONE**

_Luna and Harry lead everyone out of the tunnel, then comes to a halt._

LUNA POTTER  
 _turning to face the group, and amplifying her voice_  
LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! There are around three hours until the military come to rescue us.  
 _Turns, and throws her arm out towards the various rides in the zone._  
ENJOY!

xoxox

**Following a tip from The DHS, a military task force was sent to Willamette, Colorado where it proceeded to lay waste to the site of the former Willamette ParkView Mall.**

**Following up with ground troops, it was found that the entire site, including most of the underground tunnels, had been utterly destroyed and that all the zombies had been wiped out.**

**In a related story, a rather more modest military force was dispatched to Fortune City - a large leisure complex in Nevada - where reports of a massive zombie outbreak - the largest since Las Vegas five years before - had been slowly emerging.**

**However the military found a group of around fifty or so people enjoying the facilities, with no sign of zombies, or that anything untoward had happened.**

**A month after the incident at Fortune City, A DHS report eventually concluded that the reports - produced by a reporter named Rebecca Chang for FLC News - had actually been part of a campaign by an extreme zombie rights group who were protesting against the show Terror Is Reality.**

**Miss Chang herself was found dead in the Fortune City Shelter - her cause of death is still undetermined.**

**The group found at Fortune City were evacuated, but after two days of questioning, were released.**

**The perpetrators of the attack and the leaders of the zombie rights group - FEAR - have yet to be found.**

xoxox

_The final shot is of Luna, Harry, Ginny, Xander, Dawn and Josh riding on a huge swing ride. They are all grinning with sheer and total joy._

xoxox

**Closing Credits**

_(on screen text)_

  
**Gemini Studios** and **Home Of The Angel Productions**

present

_HARRY POTTER, LUNA POTTER and FRANK WEST_

in

A **SammyWrae** Film

** HARRY POTTER AND THE CHILDREN OF FORTUNE **

**Starring**

Ginny Harris,  
Xander Harris,  
Brad Garrison and  
Stacey Forsythe

_with_

Rebecca Chang,  
Ray Sullivan,  
Katey Greene and  
Snowflake

_and starring_

_Chuck Greene_

**CAST** _(in no particular order)_

**The Sunnydale Eight**  
Harry Potter, Luna Potter, Ginny Harris, Xander Harris,  
Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Dawn Potter, Josh Manning

**The Hands Of Blue**  
Frank West and Brad Garrison  
with  
Jessie McCarney

**Fortune City Security Room**  
Stacey Forsythe  
Ray Sullivan  
Katey Greene  
and  
Chuck Greene

**FLC News**  
Rebecca Chang  
Ed DeLuca (scenes cut)

**The Family Potter**  
Janet Potter  
Robert Potter

**Psychopaths**  
Leon Bell, Brandon Whittaker, Antoine Thomas, Slappy (Brent Ernst),   
Amber Bailey, Crystal Bailey, Derrick Duggan, Johnny James,  
Earl Flaherty, Deetz Hartman, Randy Tugman, Sophie Richards (archive footage)

**Survivors**  
LaShawndra Dawkins, Gordon Dawkins, Chad Elchart, Doris Elchart,  
Kristen Harris, Kenneth Walsh, Jack Ellis, Snowflake,  
John Boog, Kevin Meyers, Brian Scherbey, Curtis Ellenton,  
Vikki Taylor, Jasper Sanford, Denyce Calloway, Lenny Mooney,  
Lisette Watkins, Louise Jameson, Terri Glass, Willa Harris,  
Jeanna Slick, Allen Ash, Floyd Stone,   
Europa Westinghouse, Tammy Blaine, Danni Bodine,   
Cora Russell (scenes cut), Summer Chavez (scenes cut), Nina Suhr (scenes cut),   
**AND**  
 _Rich Atkins, Barbara Patterson, Jennifer Gorman,  
Aaron Swoop, Burt Thompson and Ray Mathison_

**Looters**  
John Marshall, Jack Mayson, James Mayberry

**Victims**  
Sven Blaaborg, Tim Duggan

**Dead Rising Locations** created by _Yutaka Haruki_

 **Dead Rising 2 Locations** created by _Keiji Inafune_ and _Shinsaku Ohara_

**Harry Potter Characters** created by _JK Rowling_

**Dawn Potter and Sunnydale Characters** created by _Joss Whedon_

**Original Dialog** and **Story** created by _SammyWrae_

**Special Thanks** to _Dead Rising Wiki_ and _Alyssaria_

A **GEMINI STUDIOS/HOME OF THE ANGEL** production.


	8. Children of Fortune - Cut Scenes, Alternate Scenes

**Cut Scenes, Part 1 - The Angels**

_(The first set of cut scenes were originally meant to be in Act 3, when Harry and company are returning to The Shelter and encounter the four shooters._

_The entire set was cut because Act 3 was already running long (by about 2000 words) and adding more to it seemed excessive._

_It was replaced by Xander finding Tammy the Mermaid instead)._

xoxox

_(The first scene takes place just after Xander has dealt with the shooter)_

**INT - PALISADES MALL**

_Xander, returning from the roof, sees three women stood at the top of the pool complex in the middle of The Mall._

_Glancing around, he bounds down the escalators, crosses to the pool, and climbs up the stairs._

_When he reaches the top, he walks over to where the three women are lounging against the barrier. He slows up when he realises they are dressed in somewhat skimpy clothes - bikini tops and short skirts and so on._

XANDER HARRIS  
Er - hi?

NINA SUHR  
 _(looking him up and down)_  
Well hello there.

XANDER HARRIS  
What are you doing here? Haven't you noticed the zombies?

CORA RUSSEL  
Those badly dressed corpses shambling around?  
 _(smiles)_  
We had noticed them, yes.

XANDER HARRIS  
And yet you are just standing around.

SUMMER CHAVEZ  
We're waiting for our client.

XANDER HARRIS  
Client?

SUMMER CHAVEZ  
 _(reaches into her bikini and pulls out a card)_  
Guardian Angels Personal Security.  
 _(she hands the card to Xander)_  
We arranged to meet a client here to escort them to California.

XANDER HARRIS  
Why does he need escorting to....  
 _(trails off, then shakes his head)_  
You know what - it doesn't matter. Do you really think this client of yours is coming? You don't think he might be dead already?

CORA RUSSEL  
He owes us ten grand - we're not leaving until he comes and we get what we're owed.

XANDER HARRIS  
And what if he never comes? Say because he has been eaten?

CORA RUSSEL  
 _(looks him up and down, then smiles)_  
You've got a better suggestion?

XANDER HARRIS  
My friends and I are taking people back to The Shelter - somewhere safe you can wait for The Military.

SUMMER CHAVEZ  
And you're going to help us there?  
 _(smiles)_  
That's so sweet.

XANDER HARRIS  
So - are you coming?

CORA RUSSEL  
Will you make it worth our while?

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(staring at her in surprise)_  
Pardon me?

CORA RUSSEL  
Pay us what we're owed, and we'll come with you.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(staring at her in disbelief)_  
You want me to give you ten thousand dollars, and then you will let me save your lives?

CORA RUSSEL  
We aren't leaving until we get what we're owed.  
 _(stares at him)_  
What's it to be?

_Xander stares at them for a few moments, then simply turns and walks back down the stairs, leaving them behind._

CORA RUSSEL  
 _(looking at her two friends)_  
I guess we wait then.

xoxox

_(The next scene takes place about half an hour later)_

**INT - PALISADES MALL**

_The three Angels are now backed up against the barrier, fighting off the encroaching zombie horde._

CORA RUSSEL  
Angels - I think we should go.

_The other two women nod, and together the three of them force their way through the zombies and down towards the exit._

xoxox

_(The next scene follows on at once)_

**EXT - SILVER STRIP**

_The three Angels are fighting their way across The Silver Strip._

_A shot rings out, and Summer collapses, dead._

NINA SUHR  
Jesus!

_She leaves Cora behind, running towards Royal Flush Plaza. However before she gets more than a meter, another shot rings out and she falls to the floor, dead._

CORA RUSSEL  
Fucking hell!

_Distracted by the sight of her two friends being killed, she doesn't notice the zombies approaching her from behind._

_A second later, they drag her to the ground._

xoxox

_(I originally intended to include this scene to show that - after Willamette and Sunnydale - the gang were slightly less willing to give people a second chance, and not willing to help people who clearly didn't want to be helped)._

xoxox

**Cut Scenes, Part 2 - Willa and Terri.**

_(Firstly - I hadn't realised just how many people share a surname in Dead Rising Two. Kristen & Willa Harris. Derrick and Tim Duggan. _

_I am not sure if they are supposed to be related, or if it is just a co-incidence, but it did surprise me. Especially when I added Xander and Ginny to the mix._

_Anyway - this scene has a tiny change from the version in the story, but takes place at the same point)._

xoxox

GINNY HARRIS  
I know this will seem unlikely, but Harry and I have been through something like this before, and we can help you.

WILLA HARRIS  
Harry? Harry Potter? From Willamette?

_Harry spins around, staring at the two women in surprise._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(abruptly)_  
Where did you hear that?

WILLA HARRIS  
 _(confused)_  
There was a man and a woman walking through here before.  
 _(gestures towards the fountain area)_  
They were saying something about the sinners from Willamette, then they mentioned Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter as the most evil.  
 _(pauses)_  
You three were at Willamette?

xoxox

_(I had contemplated dropping more hints about the overall mastermind of the plan a long time before it was revealed, but in the end I decided to stick with the sarcastic references to "him", in the hope people would realise that it wasn't a "him")._

xoxox

**Cut Scenes, Part 3 - Snowflake**

_(While I plotted the story with Snowflake being a good guy - so to speak - I did contemplate going the other way)._

xoxox

_(This scene takes place in the same place it did before - when Harry and Luna go to rescue Ginny)._

**INT - FOOD COURT**

_Luna comes to a halt a few feet away from the tiger._

_The tiger stops prowling, then turns to face her. It looks her up and down, then crouches down, looking as if it is prepared to pounce._

_Harry raises his wand, but Luna - without looking around - shakes her head. He lowers it again, but raises his other hand._

_The tiger still looks like it is about to pounce, but Luna walks forward and holds out her hand._

LUNA POTTER  
Hello. What's your name?

_The tiger stares at her with a blatant look of confusion on her face, then its growl deepens and it pulls further back._

HARRY POTTER  
Luna.... back away.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(glancing over her shoulder)_  
She won't hurt....

_As she turns back, the tiger pounces, pushing her to the ground._

HARRY POTTER  
STUPEFY! DEPULSO! AVADA KEDAVRA!

_The first spell stuns the tiger, then the next one sends it flying back across the food court, crashing into a group of zombies._

_The third spell kills it._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(kneeling down next to Luna)_  
Love? You okay?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(winces)_  
No bones broken, but my pride is slightly dented.  
 _(looks over at the dead body of the tiger)_  
I really thought I could tame her.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiling fondly)_  
We all makes mistakes dear.

xoxox

_(The scene progressed mostly the same from there, but with Luna killing Antoine instead of Snowflake._

_As I said, this was just an idea I tried out, but I decided to go to my original plot with Snowflake being nice and Harry and Luna taking her back)._

xoxox

**Cut Scenes, Part 4 - The Alternate Ending**

_(I did plot out two versions of the ending, and then decided to go with the second option - where Ray Sullivan gets killed by zombies._

_My first idea was slightly different)._

xoxox

_(This takes place just after Luna has shot Jessie, and Ray Sullivan has surrendered)._

**INT - ENTRANCE PLAZA, WILLAMETTE PARKVIEW MALL**

_Dawn, Xander and Luna are all staring at Ray when there is a noise from the direction of Paradise Plaza._

_When they look over to see, Ray flings his arm down and suddenly the area is engulfed in smoke._

_When it clears, Ray can be seen running back into Paradise Plaza._

_Luna, Xander and Dawn chase after him, passing Frank, Ginny and Harry on the way, who turn and follow them._

xoxox

_(This scene follows on from the last one)_

**INT - PARADISE PLAZA, WILLAMETTE PARKVIEW MALL**

_Ray Sullivan runs up the middle of Paradise Plaza, then skids to a halt when Xander and Frank both fire shots past him._

RAY SULLIVAN  
I suppose you think this is it, don't you? That you've got me?

FRANK WEST  
There's no where to run - you can't escape.

RAY SULLIVAN  
You think so?  
 _(laughs)_  
You've got no idea!

_He closes his eyes, then turns on the spot and apparates out._

FRANK WEST  
Well..... bugger.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
Wait....

FRANK WEST  
 _(confused)_  
For what?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(still smiling)_  
Just wait....

_Suddenly, Ray reappears. He stares at the group for a half a second, then explodes._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(almost lazily)_  
Protego.

_A yellow shield appears, blocking the blood, guts and body parts that are now raining down in The Plaza._

_As the tide of body parts comes to an end, Luna lowers the shield._

XANDER HARRIS  
I think I speak for everyone when I say what the fuck?

LUNA POTTER  
 _(looks over at Harry and Ginny)_  
Hermione put up anti-apparation wards ten years ago to stop Otis and his winged monkeys escaping.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(staring at Luna in disbelief)_  
That was them?  
 _(Luna nods)_  
Fuck me!

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smirks)_  
I would, but your husband might object.

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(smirks back)_  
You clearly don't know him that well.  
 _(looks at Xander, who is grinning)_  
Never going to happen sweetie.

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(pretends to pout)_  
You did say I could pick one thing I really wanted for my anniversary present....

xoxox

_(That was the original ending, but I decided in the end to go for the slightly more brutal one - where Luna makes the decision to kill an unarmed man in the name of justice. Because I thought - after what they had seen at Willamette and Sunnydale and Fortune City - it was not an unreasonable choice for her to make)._


	9. Children of Fortune - Outtakes

LUNA POTTER  
Brad - contact the DHS and get us clearance to America. Frank - can you write down everything you two know?  
 _(they both nod)_  
Good. Because we're going to find our friends, our family, and find whoever is doing this.

BRAD GARRISON  
And then?

HARRY POTTER  
Then we are going to tell them they if they let Dawn and the rest of them go, then can keep Josh.

_Brad and Frank stare at him in surprise, while Luna rolls her eyes._

xxxx

**INT - SECURE ROOM, FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Luna, Frank, Harry and Brad appear in the nondescript room._

FRANK WEST  
Lets not do that again any time soon, okay?

_The others smile, then Brad walks over to the door, only to have it open inwards. He stops as a young lady with red hair stares at them in surprise._

STACEY FORSYTHE  
Who the hell are you?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(striding forward)_  
Harry Potter - MIB.  
 _(pauses)_  
No - wait, wrong story....

xoxox

**EXT - PLATINUM STRIP**

_Chuck Greene runs down the side of a building, glancing over his shoulder._

_A man on a motor-cycle is following him. The bike has a chainsaw blade sticking out of each side, and the man is carrying a pistol._

LEON BELL  
 _(yelling)_  
You think you're so special, Greene!  
 _(shoots twice)_  
Lets see how special you are when your blood is all over the sidewalk!

_He revs the engine, puts his foot on the pedals, then stalls, nearly causing the bike to fall over._

LEON BELL  
 _(sighs)_  
Well crap.

xoxox

_Leon spins the bike round to face Harry, then comes to a halt, revving the engine every so often._

LEON BELL  
I know you.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(looking curious)_  
I don't think so.

LEON BELL  
You're Harry Potter. One of them Willamette survivors - you were there when this started.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(level voice)_  
How do you know that? Our names were never made public.

LEON BELL  
 _(grinning maniacally)_  
The righteous can always recognise the sinners - the ones we need to punish for their sins.  
 _(pauses, then leers)_  
So Harry - can I see your.... wand?

_Harry rolls his eyes and looks over at Luna_

HARRY POTTER  
I blame you for this!

xoxox

**INT - FORTUNE CITY ARENA**

_The doors fly open, and the six survivors charge in, then come to a stop._

_The camera angle changes to show their perspective, and reveals a room full of zombies._

_For a moment, the zombies simply stare at the newcomers, then the mass of bodies starts to move towards them._

ZOMBIE #1  
Oh my god it's Luna and Harry Potter! 

ZOMBIE #2  
Can we have your autograph!

xoxox

_Luna turns to look at him, then smiles._

LUNA POTTER  
He will always come for me and I for him.

KEVIN MEYES  
Lucky him!

xoxox

**INT - AMERICANA CASINO**

_Brandon Whittaker is still yelling at Vikki Taylor, but he notices she is staring over his shoulder, not paying any attention._

_He turns round to find Harry stood in the doorway._

BRANDON WHITTAKER  
Who the hell are you?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
Harry Potter - Western Sky..... Damn it - wrong story again.

xoxox

ANTOINE THOMAS  
Oh yes! She will make the finest stew in the history of the....

_Before he can finish, Luna waves her hand in an almost negligible motion._

_Snowflake leaps forward and - in two bounds, knocks Antoine to the ground. A second later, she starts licking his face all over, making him laugh._

xoxox

**INT - MEAT LOCKER, CUNICA DONNACCI**

_Ginny Harris (nee Weasley) is sat on a metal crate, leaning against a wall. She is toying with her wedding ring, occasionally staring at the door._

_A few moments later, the door starts to open._

_Ginny gets to her feet, and crouches down behind the crate._

_The door opens, and a shadow appears in the doorway._

GINNY HARRIS  
 _(raising her hands)_  
AVADA KEDAVRA!

HARRY POTTER  
 _(spell strikes him harmlessly)_  
Well - see if I ever try to rescue you again!

_He turns and flounces out, making Ginny laugh._

xoxox

FRANK WEST  
 _(smiles comfortingly)_  
From what I've seen of her, Ginny can handle anything, and Alex is a lot more serious than he appears.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(smiles sadly)_  
He grew up on the mouth of hell, and watched his fiance kill one of his best friends.  
 _(pauses)_  
And his other best friend stole his barbie, so yeah - he is more serious than he appears.  
 _(shakes her head)_  
So - we find Rebecca?

xoxox

GINNY HARRIS  
I know this will seem unlikely, but Harry and I have been through something like this before, and we can help you.

WILLA HARRIS  
Harry? Harry Potter? From Willamette?

_Harry spins around, staring at the two women in surprise._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(abruptly)_  
Where did you hear that?

WILLA HARRIS  
 _(grinning)_  
I've been a fan of yours since childhood! I've got all the action figures from the first war, and a huge poster of you above my bed at home....  
 _(pauses)_  
So - can I see your..... wand?

xoxox

**INT - THE VENUS TOUCH**

_A man, dressed in the costume of Slappy, is still beating against the door to the inner salon. The costume is a full body plastic model that sort of looks like Pinocchio, only slightly more psychotically chipper._

_Suddenly, he stops and turns around._

SLAPPY  
Who the hell are you?

_Xander and Ginny turn to look at Harry, who shakes his head._

HARRY POTTER  
Doing the same joke three times would be a tad over the top, don't you think?

xoxox

**INT - THE SHOAL NIGHTCLUB**

_With her left hand, Luna banishes the sword being held against Rebecca's neck. At the same time, her right hand forces the doors open and sends out a unicorn patronus._

xoxox

**INT - THE SHOAL NIGHTCLUB ENTRANCE**

_Frank is standing very near the doors, and as a result gets smacked in the face when they open._

FRANK WEST  
 _(slightly nasal as he is holding his nose to stop the blood)_  
I guess that's the signal.

xoxox

**INT - FORTUNE CITY SHELTER**

_Harry, Luna, Ginny and Xander race down the corridor, then skid to a halt as they see Rebecca lying dead on the floor._

_There is a sound to their left, and they turn just in time to see Ray Sullivan scrambling into the vent._

_Luna raises her wand and fires a killing curse towards the vent, but it merely smacks into the metal, denting it slightly._

_A second later, a siren rings out through the shelter, and all four of them turn to see the main door slowly sliding open._

STACYE FORSYTHE  
 _(coming from the security room)_  
Whatever he did has fried the controls. The three doors are all opening at once.

XANDER HARRIS  
Fuckadoodledo.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(voice commanding)_  
Get everyone armed. Tell them to come here and protect the main entrance.

CHUCK GREENE  
What if they don't want to fight?

LUNA POTTER  
Then kill them and use their bodies as projectiles - we don't have time to argue.

_Chuck stares at her for a moment_

CHUCK GREENE  
Okay!

xoxox

**INT - PALISADES PLAZA**

_Harry, Luna, Chuck, Xander and Ginny emerge from Brand New You and make their way across the top level until they come to the escalators._

HARRY POTTER  
According to the maps, there should be access to the underground down there.  
 _(points down towards the maintenance room)_  
As to where we go from there, I have no clue.

FRANK WEST  
 _(off screen)_  
I might be able to help you with that.

_They all spin round, Ginny and Xander raising their guns._

FRANK WEST  
 _(holding up his hands)_  
Woah! I know I once made a pass at your husband, but I thought we were past that!

_Ginny stares at him for a second, them laughs._

xoxox

RAY SULLIVAN  
Me? You think I am the one who organised all this?  
 _(lets out another burst of laughter)_  
True - I want revenge against you - all of you - for what you did to my daughter, but all this....  
 _(gestures to the hostages, and then the wider world)_  
....was not my doing - at least not alone.

FRANK WEST  
You aren't this 'Master' we have been hearing about?

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(shakes his head apologetically)_  
I'm afraid not.

GINNY HARRIS  
So do we get to meet him?

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(smiling)_  
Oh yes. You will definite get to meet..... him.

_He turns and looks back down the darkened passage way he came out of._

_The room falls completely silent for a moment, then the sound of high heals clicking on concrete can be heard getting closer._

_As Frank, Ginny, Xander and Chuck watch, a figure slowly emerges from the shadows._

_When the figure has fully emerged, it stands next to Ray and looks down at the group._

HERMIONE WEASLEY  
Hello Harry.

xoxox

_Chuck and Xander take up flanking positions either side of the door, and both start to shoot the zombies coming through it._

_Ginny casts a spell on each piece of the rubble, then she throws one piece to the left of the door. She throws the next one to the right of the door._

_Taking a deep breath, she throws another one on to the top of the runner for the door, then the last on to the other end of the runner._

GINNY HARRIS  
PROTAGUS MALNAMUS!

_A blazing yellow shield, tinged with stripes of red, bursts in to life._

_The zombies on the other side all turn into chickens, and start squawking like mad._

_Xander, Chuck and Ginny all collapse into giggles._

xoxox

**INT - UNDERGROUND LAB**

_Ray looks over to where Jessie is holding Dawn, then he turns to walk in that direction._

_Xander, having dealt with the last of the zombies, takes the opportunity to charge towards him._

_Ray spins round as Xander approaches, then raises a pistol and points it at his head._

_Xander hesitates, then charges forward again, trips over and ends up face down on the ground._

XANDER HARRIS  
So - that went well.

xoxox

_They both walk back down the hall and into the security room._

_They stop dead as they find Frank under one of the consoles with his bottom sticking up in the air._

LUNA POTTER  
Not the most flattering angle.

GINNY HARRIS  
Although - as asses go....

HARRY POTTER  
It is phenomenal.

_Ginny and Luna both stare at Harry, and he grins back at them._

xoxox

XANDER HARRIS  
 _(snaps)_  
HEY!  
 _(Jessie looks over at him)_  
She has spent her entire life fighting for the side of light.  
 _(voice becoming harder)_  
She has done more good for more people than you can even begin to comprehend. The entire world would be dead twice over if it wasn't for this woman, so regardless of whatever.... the rest of this line is, we are probably going to have to shoot this scene again.  
 _(everyone rolls their eyes)_  
Sorry.

xoxox

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
It's not me you should feel sorry for, Miss Lovegood.  
 _(lowers her voice, becoming more intense)_  
Because I am going to destroy you.  
 _(continues, voice becoming more fervent)_  
I am going to find and kill all those you saved - those you saved ten years ago, and those you saved at Fortune City. And all their friends, their families, their families’ servants, their families’ servants’ tennis partners, and some chap I bumped into the food court the other day called Bernard.  
 _(pauses)_  
And everyone who was involved in Firefly being cancelled and How I Met Your Mother getting renewed for nine seasons.  
 _(starts to get a manic gleam in her eye)_  
And the people who go to the cinema and talk during the movie, or post spoilers about it with proper tags. And all those people who ever insulted Twilight.  
 _(cackles wickedly)_  
And everyone who thought Billie/Piper fanfiction was wrong! All those people who thought Book Six was crap!  
 _(throws her arms in the air)_  
And of course - HUGH JACKMAN!

xoxox

JESSIE MCCARNEY  
It's not me you should feel sorry for, Miss Lovegood.  
 _(lowers her voice, becoming more intense)_  
Because I am going to destroy you.  
 _(continues, voice becoming more fervent)_  
I am going to find and kill all those you saved - those you saved ten years ago, and those you saved at Fortune City. And know that - when I have killed them all - when every person you saved has died cursing your name - then I will come after you. After you and your whole misbegotten brood.  
 _(stares at her intently)_  
You will watch your friends, your children and finally your husband die. And then - I WILL STEAL YOUR BARBIE!!!

LUNA POTTER  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

xoxox

LUNA POTTER  
 _(raises her hand)_  
ACCIO PISTOL!

_Not expecting the spell, Jessie looses her grip on the pistol she is holding._

_It flies across the gap between them and slaps into Luna's hand, causing her to wince._

_She fires off six shots, one of which hits Jessie, the second ricochets off the nearest escalator and smacks in to the ground, the third and fourth hit Dawn in the chest, the fifth hits Xander in the head and the sixth hits the strip lights above her, causing them to come loose, swing down and smack her in the face._

xoxox

LUNA POTTER  
If you surrender to us now, then I will ensure that you will receive a fair trial.

RAY SULLIVAN  
 _(staring at her darkly)_  
A fair trial for me ends in death.

LUNA POTTER  
(rolls her eyes)  
That was kind of my point.

xoxox

XANDER HARRIS  
They threatened us, so Luna shot her twenty eight times.

_They all turn to stare at Luna in surprise._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(shrugs)_  
She took my wand and threatened my children. Bitch had it coming.

FRANK WEST  
 _(looking over at Jessie's body)_  
Is she dead?

_Luna looks at him for a moment, then flicks her right arm outwards._

_A scythe appears in her hand, and she walks over to where Jessie's corpse is lying._

_Without missing a beat, she swings the scythe down, separating Jessie's head from her body. She then picks up the head and throws it in the air._

LUNA POTTER  
REDUCTO!

_The head explodes, showering everyone with blood, flesh and bone._

LUNA POTTER  
 _(looking over at Frank)_  
Yeah - I'm pretty sure she's dead.

xoxox

LUNA POTTER  
Ray decided to stay behind.  
 _(pauses, then snaps her fingers)_  
Which reminds me!  
 _(turns to Harry)_  
Honey - we should tell him about the plan

BRAD GARRISON  
The plan?  
 _(looks between them in confusion)_  
There's a plan?

GINNY HARRIS  
Don't you know by now - we always have a plan!

BRAD GARRISON  
Yeah, but your last plan involved using the dead body of Minister Fudge as a battering ram to knock down the door to Malfoy Manor, so forgive me if I worry a little.

_Ginny rolls her eyes, while Luna and Harry both burst in to laughter._

xoxox

_As he finishes speaking, the doors opens and Dawn and Josh come in._

_They are both slightly pink, and both smiling._

_They realise everyone is staring at them - some in amusement, some in surprise and one with a mildly annoyed expression._

DAWN POTTER  
What?

_Before anyone can respond, Harry waves his hand and Josh vanishes in a burst of light._

DAWN POTTER  
What the hell did you do to him?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(shrugs)_  
Sent him to Willamette.

_Dawn stares at him in disbelief and rising anger, then realises Harry, Luna and Frank are all trying not to smirk._

_A moment later, the door to the security room opens and again and Josh comes in, looking confused._

JOSH MANNING  
What did I miss?

_As Dawn glares at them, Harry, Luna and Frank all burst in to laughter._


	10. Children Of Fortune - Director's Commentary

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.

Frank West (et al) belong to Yutaka Haruki.

Chuck Greene (et al) belong to Keiji Inafune and Shinsaku Ohara.

Dawn Potter partly created by Joss Whedon.

Original Script & Dialog by me. 

Any quotes from recognisable sources are also copyright to their original creators. But since that encompasses a great deal of dialog, I am not going to list them one by one.

And while I cannot really claim outright ownership of this, I have spent a lot of time and effort on it and would take it somewhat amiss if anyone rips it off.

So if you want to repost this on another site, please ensure you do the following :-  
1) Leave the notes and disclaimers as they are  
2) Not submit to anywhere that charges for access  
3) Credit me as the author  
4) Let me know where it has been copied to.

**Director's Commentary**

Despite the fact it is the second story in the series, this is the third and last story in The Holiday From Hell trilogy, and also the last story in the "A New Dawn" series.

There will be no more adventures after this - Harry, Luna, Xander, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Dawn, Josh, Frank and Brad all get to ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after.

Of course, there is one more story to tell - the story of when Harry and friends went to Sunnydale and get involved in stopping The Ascension - and I am almost certain I will get round to writing that eventually - maybe as part of next year's Unofficial Script Frenzy.

The tone of this story is darker than my usual ones, and indeed it is a tad darker than "Holiday From Hell".

The main reason for that is, after Willamette and Sunnydale, the gang's tolerance for bad people doing bad things has decreased greatly, and their tolerance for people who try to take advantage of bad situations is almost zero.

Which is why the characters are a lot less forgiving, and why they are quicker to use deadly force and the killing curse.

However they are also getting used to dangerous and deadly situations, hence the level of friendly banter that is displayed throughout the story (especially between Dawn and Harry in regard to her sex life with Josh).

_Origins_

I always planned to write this story, ever since DR2 came out, but - as with "Holiday From Hell" - I didn't want to copy the plot of the video game exactly, because it would spoil the game for anyone who wanted to play it.

I wrote the first draft of the plot around the same time I started plotting "Into The Black" - around June 2010, and - much to my surprise, the vast majority of what I plotted back then made it to the story with very few changes.

The main story arc is exactly what I plotted originally - from the deaths/disappearances of the Willamette survivors, through the revelation of Jessie McCarney being behind the outbreak and to the eventual transfer of all the zombies from Fortune City to Willamette.

The only changes there were came with who got saved and who got dead. The Guardian Angels Personal Security cut scene was a good example of this - I originally wanted to include it, but after Acts 1 and 2 ran long, I had to move it to Act 3, and that ran long as well, so in the end I cut it out.

A few things got moved around - most of the start and middle of Act 3 (Slappy, Randy Tugman, The Band) was originally written to take place in Act 2, with Act 2 ending on the cliffhanger of Rebecca having a sword pressed to her neck.

However I got a bit carried away with The Four D&D Players and Snowflake, meaning that if I had stayed with it as it was plotted it would have run to around 10,000 words.

However, after cutting out parts of Act 3, it got back on course and Acts 4 and 5, and the Coda, were more or less as I originally planned.

_Jessie McCarney_

Even as I was writing the end of "Holiday From Hell" I knew that Jessie would be back. The idea that Otis would put a protection spell on her, so that she would suffer but not die, occurred to me as I was writing her "death" scene.

Using her as the big bad in DR2 was partly spawned out of that, but also - as I said previously - spawned out of a desire not to spoil the ending of the game for anyone who hasn't played it yet.

_Hermione & Ron_

Given that Harry & Luna and Hermione & Ron all have children, I had to leave someone behind to look after them, and protect them from whoever was coming after the survivors.

But since the story is called "HARRY POTTER AND THE CHILDREN OF FORTUNE" I couldn't very well leave Harry and Luna at home, so Ron and Hermione drew the short straw and got to stay out of the story.

_"Christmas In Sunnydale" and "A New Dawn : Enemies"_

The last chapter of Harry and Dawn's adventures at Hogwarts, and the final battle with Voldemort, hasn't exactly been written, or even fully plotted yet.

And, for that matter, neither has the story of Harry, Luna and the others Christmas adventure in Sunnydale.

However it is remarkably unlikely they wouldn't make any references to either of those times in their lives, so I have liberally sprinkled the references into "Children of Fortune" - Hermione's leg, Faith's betrayal, the death of someone important and so forth.

Which, for me, makes plotting and writing those stories a lot more complex, because I have now established some level of continuity in stories that don't exist. But hey - what's life without a little challenge.

_The Long Gap_

According to Archive of Our Own, the posting schedule for the first five chapters was as follows :-

Teaser (2011-12-15)  
Act 1 - What? Again? (2011-12-15)  
Act 2 - What Once Was Lost..... (2012-03-25)  
Act 3 - The Right To Bare Arms (2014-04-07)  
Act 4 - The Piper (2014-04-07)

The fact there was over two years between Acts 2 and 3 is somewhat bad (and not something I am proud of), and is down to two or three factors.

The first is that sometimes I just run out of ideas and get stuck on a story. After I realised my original plot for Act 2 and Act 3 had been somewhat destroyed, I got stuck on replotting it. 

The second is that I have a very active imagination, and plot bunnies are forever jumping into my head. And sometimes they occupy my brain so much, I just have to write them. That is what happened with "Into The Black" and "The 9th Floor" - I ended up giving almost all my focus to those, and "Children Of Fortune" got left behind.

And the third is I really enjoy writing, so if I am stuck on replotting a story or trying to work out what happens next, I am more likely to move to another one and write that than stick with sorting the plotting issues out.

(This is where Script Frenzy and NaNoWriMo are very good things, because they force me to write and to focus on one story. And even though SF has been abandoned, I am thinking of dedicating April every year to finishing stories I have been stuck on, simply because it will - as I said - focus my mind on the stories I have left behind).

_Story Statistics_

Started :- 28th November, 2011  
Finished :- 10th April, 2014  
Total Length :- 42,682  
Total Length in Pages :- 166 (script, excluding Cut Scenes, Outtakes and Commentary)

Favourite Part :- Xander and Europa's return to The Shelter, and Luna/Jessie confrontation in Entrance Plaza.

Number of times I had to rewrite a chapter because I referred to Ginny Harris as Ginny Potter :- 8

Number of times I contemplated having Kristen Harris or Willa Harris being related to Xander :- 4

Total Survivors Saved :- Thirty two (including the six Willamette hostages).

Number of times I contemplated having a scene after the credits, just to see how many people would scroll through them to read it :- 4 (Robert and Janet being introduced to Snowflake, a scene of Ray Sullivan waking up as a zombie, a scene of Robert and Janet watching their parents come home and a scene of Dawn and Josh getting married in the Swept Away Chapel).

_Final Notes_

I have really enjoyed writing this, even if it has taken me a long while to do it, and I hope everyone has had as much fun reading it.

Coming soon - "The Power He Knows Not", "The Girl In The Cellar" and "Harry Potter : MIB, Series 2".

Enjoy.


End file.
